Feeling
by Agata Ridlle
Summary: Definir o mundo através dos sentidos. Definir o que se é a partir do outro. Amor não tem definição. - Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy - veelafic
1. Capítulo 1 – Descobertas

**AVISO1: fic baseada na obra de JK, ou seja, estou usando coisinhas fofas que não me pertencem, mas eu não ganho nada com isso.**

**AVISO2: Essa fic contém cenas de violência (leve) e sexo entre homens (intenso - lemon/slash pinhônico). Se você não se sente preparado para ****visualizar esse tipo de coisa, não leia, pois eu não me responsabilizo pelas imagens que surgirem na sua mente se você insistir em ler.**

**AVISO3: Essa fic contém conteúdo veela, e não estou falando da Fleur. Mas não torça o seu adorável nariz, tente ler, eu prometo tentar não te fazer perder tempo.**

**AVISO4: Essa fic ainda será enviada para o ****I Chall de Romance do fórum 3V, que ainda vai levar algum tempo para ser julgado, mas quando eu souber o resultado, eu edito aqui. Ela foi finalizada no dia 03 de março de 2008 e está sendo betada pela minha querida twin abraça forte a Dark. Contém 7 capítulos e será atualizada semanalmente, toda quarta feira.**

**AVISO5: Esta fic possui três capas MARAVILHOSAS, sendo duas da Lauh e uma da Kolly. Muito obrigada, meninas.**

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)f1(ponto)jpg**

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)f2(ponto)jpg**

**http(doispontos)(barra)(barra)i188(ponto)photobucket(ponto)com(barra)albums(barra)z186(barra)Agata(underline)Ridlle(barra)f3(ponto)jpg**

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A1: Eu tava lendo umas fics veelas e pensando: mas que conceito de veela estranho... O.õ Tipo, quem disse que veelas têm um par fixo? Quem**** disse que elas sofrem porque não encontram seus pares? Quem disse que veelas machos podem engravidar? E, no entanto, essas coisas parecem meio que já terem sido absorvidas pelo universo desse tipo de fic.**

**Enfim, o conceito de veela que eu estou usando vai ser um pouco diferente desse universo. Algo mais parecido com o pouco que a Fleur nos transmitiu sobre os seus genes: alto poder de sedução e um pouco de instabilidade emocional. Vou adicionar a questão da mudança física que as veelas demonstram ter durante a copa de quadribol quando irritadas e vou manter a possibilidade de m-preg (Por quê? Porque eu gosto, oras! – tá, eu sei que isso foi contraditório, mas foda-se, a fic é minha). **

**Espero que essa nova construção agrade.**

**N/A2: Esta fic se passa no que seria o sétimo ano em Hogwarts, como se os sobreviventes tivessem voltado para o colégio depois da batalha mostrada no sétimo livro para terminar os estudos. **

**N/A3: Acho que nunca fiz tanta observação antes de começar uma fic. O.õ**

**Feeling**

**Capítulo 1 - Descobertas**

Harry Potter olhava o papel em suas mãos. O horário de aulas. Ele que pensava que nunca poderia voltar a estudar, voltar a Hogwarts, ter sua vida. Ele sobrevivera. Muitos sobreviveram, e isso o fazia mais feliz do que esteve em toda a sua vida. Pela primeira vez, ele podia realmente pensar em um futuro, sem medo de não chegar aos vinte anos, sem fantasmas.

Levantou o rosto, sorrindo, e vasculhou com os olhos os rostos do Salão Principal. Era para ele estar muito mais cheio, já que além da leva de alunos novos que ingressavam todo ano, aqueles que haviam se afastado devido à guerra, como ele, agora voltavam para terminar seus estudos. Porém, não havia evidência nenhuma nas mesas de que o volume de alunos era maior. Pelo contrário, pareciam faltar rostos à volta, e isso não pôde deixar de incomodar Harry.

O garoto voltou para o seu prato, comendo rápido para ir para a aula. Rony e Hermione já esperavam por ele. Quando entrou na aula de Poções, imediatamente o seu humor voltou a melhorar. Aquele perfume sempre melhorava o seu dia...

Olhou para o lado e lá estava ela. Linda. Os cabelos ruivos longos, os olhos amêndoas, o rosto pintado de sardas mais maduro e... triste, sério.

Ginny Weasley, a dona daquele maravilhoso perfume de rosas que mexia com Harry Potter, era uma das pessoas que ficaram marcadas pela guerra. No caso de Ginny, a morte de Fred roubara definitivamente o sorriso de seu rosto. E saber daquilo parecia quebrar Harry ao meio.

- Oi, Ginny.

- Oi. – ela respondeu seca, voltando a atenção ao professor.

Agora assistiriam aulas juntos. E comeriam juntos. E, bem... Estariam mais juntos do que nunca. Se ainda conseguisse despertar o sorriso em seu rosto. Se ainda conseguisse os seus beijos...

A porta da sala se abriu e entraram alguns alunos da Sonserina, conversando. A Sonserina era a casa mais desfalcada de rostos. Fosse por serem os principais órfãos da guerra, pois os pais dos alunos que não foram mortos em batalha estavam presos, fosse pelo orgulho de voltar ao campo onde foram derrotados, fato não esquecido pelos alunos das outras casas. Se antes havia algum preconceito contra a Sonserina, este estava se tornando um conceito após a guerra. Na casa das serpentes só havia comensal, comensal derrotado.

Um garoto loiro e uma menina morena se sentaram não muito distante dos alunos da Grifinória, pela própria disposição das carteiras, e o olhar metálico correu pelos rostos à volta com uma expressão insatisfeita, até se chocar com o verde. Ambos se desviaram, olhando o professor.

Agora era sempre assim. Os olhares que antes se sustentavam até que ambos cedessem quase ao mesmo tempo agora se resumia a um pequeno toque. Harry não queria olhar para Malfoy depois de tudo o que aconteceu, e certamente Draco não queria olhar para Potter depois de tudo pelo que passou. Era um acordo de paz silencioso que pairava naquele gesto rápido.

Slughorn começava sua aula. McGonagall havia assumido a diretoria, mas continuava ministrando as aulas de Transformação, embora Katherine Beths, a nova professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e ex-auror, tivesse assumido a casa da Grifinória.

Tudo estava em paz. E para a felicidade de Harry ser completa, só falta Ginny sorrir para ele.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Ginny!

Harry correu pelo saguão, tentando alcançar a menina que saia para os jardins junto com Luna, Neville e Anna Abbot.

- Ginny!

Harry a pegou pelo braço, fazendo-a parar.

- Oi, oi, oi... Ginny, queria falar com você...

- Outra hora, Harry...

- Ginny! Qual é? O que está havendo?

- Nada, Harry... Não está havendo nada... E se você entendesse isso, pararia de me procurar.

- Ginny!

- Me solta, Harry.

Os dois se encararam, desafiadores.

- Precisamos conversar. – ele repetiu, baixinho.

- Vão indo... – ela indicou para os amigos.

- O que está acontecendo? – Harry repetiu quando se viu sozinho com a garota.

- Nada, eu já disse, Harry. Você terminou comigo, lembra? Nós não temos nada, eu não te devo satisfações e tampouco estou feliz com a forma como você tem me perseguido desde que voltamos ao colégio.

- Eu... Eu não... Oh, merda! Certo. Ginny, quero voltar com você.

- Ótimo. Agora eu não quero. Tenha um bom dia.

- Não, Ginny! Espera!

- Harry, se você não me soltar agora...

- Me diz porquê! Ginny, eu te amo tanto... Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

- Sentiu? Sentiu? Você passou mais de um ano longe de mim sem me mandar uma carta sequer! Eu sei o que você estava fazendo, e isso não era empecilho para você simplesmente me ignorar durante todo esse tempo e depois me aparecer com essa cara dizendo que me ama!

- Eu estava no meio de uma GUERRA!

- Você recusou meu beijo e minha companhia enquanto pôde simplesmente porque meu irmão é um idiota e te pediu! Eu lutei por você! Eu desafiei o Snape em seu nome e tudo o que você fez foi ignorar nossos esforços aqui! Você sentiu minha falta? Sentiu? E o que fez? Abraçou a Mione e chorou no ombro dela?

- Não, Ginny, eu...

- Não me venha me falar que vocês nunca tiveram nada, Harry! Você passou um ano em uma barraca com ela! Por um longo período os dois SOZINHOS! Você acha que eu sou o quê? Step? A menina que você vem procurar quando todas as outras já estão ocupadas? Eu cansei de te esperar, Harry. Se você me quer, é melhor se convencer que dessa vez não vai ser só me pegar e me beijar!

Harry a observou se livrar de seu braço e partir, sentindo que o chão o havia abandonado sem se despedir.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Harry, o que você está fazendo?

- Penteando o cabelo.

Ron ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpreso.

- Ok, então para que serve isso?

- É gel. Coisa de trouxa. Serve pra assentar o cabelo...

- Tipo aquela graxa que o Hagrid usava?

- É, tipo aquilo. Só que menos graxa e não fede. – Harry respondeu, alisando os cabelos com um pente – E aí, como estou?

- Ridículo! Sério, cara, com esse cabelo todo lisinho de lado assim e esses óculos, no uniforme do colégio, você está parecendo aqueles funcionários modelos estagiários que só pensam em estudar e agradar o chefe. Tipo o Percy, sabe? Seu cabelo até que é legal do jeito que ele é... Por que isso agora?

- Humm – Harry chegou mais perto do espelho, tirando os óculos e tentando fazer uma ondulação nos cabelos para que não ficasse tão rigidamente reto.

- Oi, posso entrar?

- Entra, Mione. Estamos aqui no banheiro. – respondeu Ron, recebendo a namorada nos braços para um longo beijo em seguida.

- Harry, o que é isso?

- Ele está tentando pentear o cabelo.

- Vocês não vão jantar?

- Claro! É pra isso. Deixa só eu terminar aqui...

- Você está penteando o cabelo pra ir jantar? – estranhou Hermione – Você não penteou o cabelo desse jeito nem pro Baile de Inverno! É só um jantar, Harry, como o de ontem e como o de amanhã.

- Não adianta. – cochichou Rony.

- Vem cá, Harry, deixa que eu dou um jeito nisso.

Ela o fez se sentar, balançando seus cabelos levemente, fazendo com que ficasse regularmente bagunçado.

- Assim está mais a sua cara. E, bem, você está pretendendo colocar os óculos ou vai deixar aí na pia mesmo?

- Sem óculos.

- Você não vai enxergar nem seu prato. – argumentou Ron.

- Espera. – Mione apontou a varinha entre os olhos do amigo e murmurou algumas palavras – Pronto! Melhor?

- Perfeito! – ele piscou, olhando o ambiente.

- Dura três horas.

- Agora podemos ir comer? – perguntou Ron, impaciente.

- Espera. – Mione fez Harry ficar de pé, tirando a gravata e a capa dele, puxando a camisa pra fora da calça e desabotoando os primeiros botões – Você está lindo. Agora me diz quem é.

- A Ginny. Pode chamá-la para mim quando chegarmos ao salão?

- Quê? Tudo isso por causa da minha irmã? Harry, ela é apaixonada por você! Não precisava de tanto esforço...

- Parece que não é tão fácil. Ela está diferente com você, Mione?

- Hummm. Ela não veio falar comigo ainda... Sabe, como conversávamos antes. Mas de resto, normal.

- Ela acha que estávamos, sabe, juntos, durante a guerra. Me falou um monte de coisas que... Ah, deixa pra lá...

- Quer que eu converse com ela, Harry?

- É, cara, nós estamos juntos agora, não tem porque ela ter ciúme da Mione. – Ron se esforçou para dizer, abraçando a namorada.

- Não. Acho que sou eu mesmo que tenho que fazer isso. Vocês já me ajudaram bastante. Vamos lá antes que o jantar acabe.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Ela disse que não quer falar com você, Harry.

- Merda!

- Harry, quer uma opinião? Não insiste. Deixa as coisas acontecerem. Você é lindo, poderoso e inteligente. É impossível alguém resistir por muito tempo! – Mione disse, rindo, e Harry sorriu, tímido, em agradecimento – Agora entra nesse salão andando como o Salvador do Mundo e se sente ao lado dela. Quero ver ela não olhar pra você!

Harry sorriu, passando a mão no pescoço, nervoso, sério. Ajeitou os óculos na fonte do nariz, se esquecendo que estava sem óculos, e se endireitou, vacilante. Colocou uma mão no bolso da calça e deu os primeiros passos, passando pelas portas abertas do Salão Principal, andando com toda a firmeza que conseguiu reunir até a mesa da Grifinória, olhando diretamente para Ginny com um sorriso no rosto, alheio ao silêncio em que o salão mergulhou.

Os olhos castanhos de Ginny estavam fixos nele e sua boca estava entreaberta, assim como as de metade das pessoas à volta.

- Oi. Posso sentar? – Harry perguntou, tímido, parando em frente ao lugar vago entre Seamus e Ginny e tocando levemente o rosto da ruiva.

A menina vacilou, fazendo um gesto vago com a cabeça no momento em que Seamus desmaiava e Harry teve que sustentá-lo para que não caísse no chão. Atrás dele, pelo salão, outros três garotos perderam a consciência também, causando uma pequena comoção, enquanto os professores corriam para socorrer os alunos com mal súbito. Harry se viu obrigado a ajudar a professora Katherine a levar Seamus para a enfermaria e, assim, perdeu outra chance de falar com Ginny.

Um sono súbito o arrebatou e decidiu voltar direto para o dormitório, se deixando embalar por sua tristeza.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Harry... Harry... Acorda...

Ron cutucou o amigo, que nem se mexeu.

- A gente está descendo, cara.

- Tudo bem, Neville. Não sei o que está acontecendo com o Harry. Cara, acorda...

Ron sentou na beira da cama e afastou os cabelos negros da testa de Harry, verificando se ele estava bem. Não havia nada estranho, somente o fato de que Harry não acordava.

- HARRY! ACORDA!

O moreno deu um pulo na cama, assustado.

- Porra, Ron! Eu estava dormindo!

- Harry, você deitou pra dormir ontem umas oito horas da noite. São quase nove da manhã! Estamos pra lá de atrasados!

- Merda... Merda... Merda...

Harry afastou as cobertas e foi para o banheiro correndo, voltando alguns minutos depois já com as calças do uniforme, a gravata pendurada no pescoço, e meias.

- Você viu meus sapatos, Ron? – Harry se ajoelhou no chão para olhar debaixo da cama – Achei...

Sentou-se para calçá-los, mas não conseguiu: foi atirado para trás, obrigado a deitar na cama por algo pesado que se colocou sobre ele e segurava sua cabeça. Quando o algo começou a atacar a sua boca, tentando obviamente beijá-lo, e Harry abriu os olhos, desesperado, avistando à sua frente os olhos azuis de Ron, começou a se debater.

- Ron, o que...

Mas falar se mostrou um erro, pois abrir a boca permitiu a consumação do beijo. Harry se debateu e virou o rosto com força para o lado, se livrando da boca do outro.

- Não! Ron! – o ruivo agora atacava o seu pescoço, tentando afastar desesperadamente a gravata – RONY, O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ TÁ FAZENDO? ME SOLTA! NÃO TEM GRAÇA!

Harry debatia as pernas, chutando a esmo, pois Ron se encontrava encaixado entre elas, enquanto tentava se livrar do abraço do amigo, que não demonstrava a mínima vontade de sair de cima dele, tendo os braços presos por ele. O fato de Ron ser mais alto e mais forte estava dificultando muito as coisas. Logo se cansou, tentando parar e pensar no que poderia fazer. Mas, aparentemente, o ruivo tomou a falta de resistência como aceitação, e Harry entrou novamente em pânico ao ouvir o zíper da sua calça sendo aberto e algo frio o tocando.

- AAAAAAAHHHHH! RON! PÁRA! SAI AGORA DE CIMA DE MIM! SEU... ME SOLTA, PORRA!

- Harry? – uma voz soou incerta no quarto.

- Mione, me ajuda! O Ron está me atacando!

- RONY! Sai...

- Ah! – um som surpreso deixou os lábios de Harry ao sentir o que o amigo fazia consigo. Ele fechou os olhos com força e tentou chutá-lo, se contorcendo em meio ao seu abraço, tentando escapar.

- Céus, Harry... O que ele está fazendo?

- MIONE, ESTUPORA ELE!

A menina o olhou assustada, mas puxou a varinha e executou o feitiço. O corpo do namorado caiu pesadamente sobre o de Harry, que respirou aliviado e se arrastou para longe, ainda ofegante.

- HARRY!

Harry se cobriu, corando, passando as mãos no rosto, nervoso.

- O-obriga-ga-gado. – ele fechou os olhos e se encolheu na cama.

- Harry... O que... que ele fez com você?

- Nada... Quero dizer, nada grave... Mas... Ele... Oh, Merlin! – Harry deixou a cabeça cair sobre os joelhos.

- Harry... Eu...

Harry olhou para a amiga. Ela andava de um lado para o outro com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Ele... Ele ia... Se eu não chegasse... ELE É MEU NAMORADO!

- Ele estava fora de si, Mione. Você acredita mesmo que _o Ron_ ia fazer isso _comigo_? Alguém deve ter dado alguma poção... feitiço... sei lá...

- Vamos levá-lo para a enfermaria. – ela disse, como quem busca ser racional, com muito esforço.

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Er... Mione... Se importa de se virar um minuto?

- Quê? Ah... Desculpe... – ela deu as costas para o amigo, visivelmente nervosa, enquanto ele terminava de se vestir.

- Pronto... Acho melhor conjurar uma maca...

Os dois acomodaram melhor o amigo sobre a maca e seguiram para a enfermaria.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Você poderia repetir o que aconteceu, Sr Potter?

McGonagall o olhava atenta, sentado em uma das camas, enquanto Madame Pomfrey executava exames em Ron.

- Estávamos atrasados. Ele me acordou e, enquanto eu estava me vestindo, me atacou. Hermione ouviu meus gritos e o estuporou a pedido meu. O trouxemos pra cá.

- O que, exatamente, você chama de "atacar"?

- Ele... Ele se deitou sobre mim, me prendendo, e me... me beijou à força. Quando eu desviei o rosto ele começou a beijar meu corpo e... e... me tocar.

- Te tocar? Te tocar como?

Harry corou e desviou os olhos, sem responder.

- Desculpe, Sr Potter, sei que isso é constrangedor, mas precisamos saber exatamente o que aconteceu.

- Ele... Ele me tocou... intimamente. Ele me masturbou e... e...

- Ele introduziu ou tentou introduzir _algo_ em seu corpo?

Harry corou mais do que poderia achar possível.

- Tentou... Mas não conseguiu...

Hermione parecia que ia desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Não há vestígios de nenhuma alteração nele. A menos que esteja sob uma imperdoável, ele agiu por vontade própria.

- Desculpe. – uma batida na porta interrompeu o diagnóstico de Madame Pomfrey.

- Pois não, Sr McLaggen. – disse a professora McGonagall.

- Eu vim trazer a autorização que a senhora me pediu.

- Muito bem. Pode ir.

- Oi, Potter.

- Oi.

- Sabia que eu fui contratado pelo Unidos de Poodmore?

- Sério? – Harry encarou o garoto duvidoso, mas o outro somente se aproximou, sorrindo de uma forma estranha – Ah... Que legal...

- E o treinador disse que eu tenho grandes chances de virar capitão em breve... – o garoto sorria e se aproximava cada vez mais de Harry, que já recuava na cama – Quem sabe até treinador em breve... muito breve...

- Ah...

- Sr McLaggen! – gritou a professora McGonagall, aparentemente contendo-se para não rir.

O garoto a olhou como se tivesse saindo de um transe.

- O Sr já pode se retirar, obrigada.

Ele concordou com a cabeça e saiu da enfermaria.

- Merlin! O que foi isso? – perguntou Harry voltando a se sentar na cama.

- Sr Potter, pode vir aqui um minuto? – pediu Madame Pomfrey, o olhando curiosa. O garoto se aproximou – Me dê seu dedo, por favor. – ela espetou uma agulha no dedo oferecido e deixou que três gotas pingassem em uma lâmina de vidro – Aguarde um minuto.

- Potter, o que você sabe sobre a história da sua família? – pergunto McGonagall.

- Hummm. Não muito, não é mesmo?

- Eu te recomendaria que buscasse saber algo mais, especialmente da família de sua mãe...

- Positivo, Minerva. – anunciou Madame Pomfrey, saindo de um cortinado separado – Acho que temos um grande problema.

A professora McGonagall suspirou.

- Muito bem, não há muito o que se fazer na verdade. Acho que agora você pode medicar o Sr Weasley mais apropriadamente. Não se esqueça de lhe passar o soro de autocontrole... Ele será fundamental daqui para frente. Sr Potter, receio que o sr terá que me acompanhar até o St Mungus.

- Por quê? – perguntou Hermione, aflita.

- Porque seu amigo é um veela, srta Granger, e precisa de orientação especial.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Sr... Potter, não? Hummm Muito bem. Segundo o prontuário da enfermeira da escola de Hogwarts, você é uma pessoa que se acidenta com razoável freqüência, tem sensibilidade frente a dementadores e herança veela. Receio que só poderei te ajudar com essa última informação. Meu nome é Carl Alton, especialista em alterações veelas, muito prazer. Pode me acompanhar, por favor? Não, professora, receio que será melhor eu examiná-lo sozinho.

Harry acompanhou o homem pelo corredor frio do St Mungus até uma sala pequena, onde havia uma mesa, um armário e uma maca.

- Sente-se na maca, por favor.

Carl foi até o armário e pegou alguns instrumentos. Ele era um homem muito jovem e bonito, mas parecia experiente. Harry se sentou, ainda inseguro, e aguardou.

- Você conhece alguma veela ou já leu sobre o assunto, sr Potter?

- O irmão do meu melhor amigo é casado com uma neta de veela e eu as vi durante a última copa mundial de quadribol...

- Bom, isso já ajuda. Veelas puras, como as que você viu na última copa, são extremamente raras hoje em dia, mesmo porque elas preferem viver em comunidades fechadas, isoladas. Algumas poucas se misturam com humanos e acabam gerando descendentes mestiços, como a sua amiga. Então, apesar do gene veela ser dominante, ainda é muito raro. Você entende algo de genética, senhor Potter?

Harry não respondeu. O doutor entendeu como uma negativa.

- Bem, todos nós temos células que geram um novo ser, os gametas, encontrados nos óvulos, no caso das fêmeas, e nos espermatozóides, no caso dos machos. Os gametas femininos são representados por um X, os masculinos por um Y. A herança veela sempre está presente no X, e as características veelas sempre são de ordem feminina, não importa que o seu descendente seja um homem, mesmo porque os homens também possuem gametas X. Está acompanhando?

Harry fez um trejeito com a cabeça. Carl pegou algumas folhas de papel em branco e pediu que ele se aproximasse da mesa. O médico retomou a explicação, desenhando esquemas.

- Para formar um novo ser é necessário a união de dois gametas. Sempre um X, vindo das fêmeas, e um Y ou X, vindo dos machos. Se for Y, nasce um menino, se X, uma menina. Como você pode ver, considerando que toda veela pura é uma fêmea, é muito mais comum haver meninas veelas do que meninos, mas isso não é impossível de acontecer. Porém, é mais difícil que um menino consiga passar as características veelas para seus descendentes.

- Só passa se for menina.

- Isso. O que me faz concluir que, se você tem sangue veela, como atestam os seus exames, sua mãe também tinha essa característica. Eu não vou me preocupar em lhe questionar sobre sua família, senhor Potter, pois, assim como muitos, conheço sua história. As características veela muitas vezes não se manifestam em trouxas devido à ausência de magia, mas isso não impede que uma veela se apaixone por um trouxa, compreende?

- Mas minha mãe não pode ter sido veela. Teriam percebido. Fleur era...

- Fleur é a sua amiga neta da veela?

- Sim.

- Certo, senhor Potter, falemos sobre as características veelas. Em bruxos essas características se condicionam à magia, ou seja, não estão presentes o tempo todo, precisam de uma espécie de "autorização" da magia para se manifestar. Essa autorização pode ocorrer muito cedo ou nunca ocorrer. Eu suponho que sua amiga a tenha manifestado, sua mãe não necessariamente. O senhor certamente, ou não estaria aqui.

- E como isso acontece?

- O que você lembra ser mais marcante na sua amiga veela?

- A beleza. Ela é linda.

- Mas você a acha linda o tempo todo? Ou há momentos em que ela parecia mais envolvente e atraente e em outros nem tanto?

- Humm.

- Veelas não são naturalmente belas. Não é como se as características genéticas veela mudassem fisicamente a pessoa. Ela somente ressalta seus traços, fazendo-a parecer mais bela e mais jovem. É como se fosse a mesma pessoa de antes do poder despertar, mas com mais luz e menos rugas. E, não, a beleza não é a principal característica veela. É só uma conseqüência. Pense. O que aconteceu com você na copa mundial quando viu uma veela pela primeira vez?

Harry riu.

- Eu agi como um idiota. A música delas encanta, faz a gente querer fazer o possível pra chegar perto, tocar...

- E como você chamaria isso?

- Sei lá... Atração?

- Sedução – corrigiu o medibruxo – Sedução é a principal característica veela. Nas veelas puras, é o meio que elas têm de se proteger e de atacar. Veelas podem ser cruéis, seduzindo tudo à sua volta somente para destruir. Mas, em geral, os descendentes não são tão instintivos, apesar da característica ser o mais presente. A autorização de que eu te falei acontece quando o bruxo se esforça para seduzir algo ou alguém pela primeira vez na vida. E o poder de sedução, voluntário ou involuntário, será muito forte em você daqui em diante. Receio que tenha tentado seduzir alguém nos últimos dias, não, senhor Potter?

Harry engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça.

- Sinto muito por lhe dar essa notícia, mas você acaba de ingressar em um caminho sem volta. Sua herança genética foi despertada. Agora só lhe cabe se acostumar com ela.

- E o que isso...

- Isso implica muita coisa, senhor Potter. Por gentileza, poderia se despir e deitar na maca?

Harry obedeceu, se deitando só de cueca. O doutor colocou luvas e começou a examiná-lo.

- Consta no prontuário que o senhor sofreu uma tentativa de estupro de um amigo nesta manhã. Está ferido?

- Não.

- Isso pode se repetir. Tenha cuidado. Como eu te disse, as características veelas são tipicamente femininas. Isso significa que, não importando a sua opção sexual, você irá parecer estonteante para qualquer ser do sexo masculino. Eles vão te chatear muito nos próximos dias, contando vantagens, tentando se aproximar, te tocar, muitas vezes, dependendo do grau de intimidade que o menino já tem com você, pode tentar alguma investida, como o seu amigo. Mas não se assuste, veelas não são seres indefesos. Por favor, olhe suas unhas e pense em algo com muita raiva.

Harry se sentou, olhando para suas mãos. Algo com muita raiva? Ele se concentrou, lembrando da guerra, pensando nos mortos e em Voldemort, e em Bellatrix atacando Ginny.

- Ah! – um incômodo, mais do que uma dor, percorreu seus braços e mãos e seu pescoço e rosto, e quando ele olhou para as unhas elas estavam pelo menos uns dois centímetros maiores, mais duras e pontudas.

- Seus dentes também.

Carl se aproximou com um espelho e Harry sorriu, observando que alguns de seus dentes estavam mais pontiagudos e certamente mais rígidos do que antes. Então, de repente, enquanto ainda os examinava, se retraíram.

- Quê...?

- Eles respondem aos seus sentimentos. Se você sente raiva ou se sente ameaçado o suficiente, elas aparecem. Receio que contra seu amigo isso não tenha ocorrido.

- Não... Mas... Eu não posso simplesmente controlar essa sedução? Eu vou ficar brilhando por aí o tempo todo?

- Sim, você pode. Mas isso exige familiaridade com seu próprio corpo e domínio de seus sentimentos. Em geral, leva anos. Feitiços de elo costumam ajudar, mas eu não recomendo que você se una com uma pessoa somente por isso, apesar de que não será difícil encontrar candidatos a partir de agora.

- Doutor... Mas, se eu só atraio meninos... Eu... Eu não gosto de meninos...

- Eu não disse que você só atrai meninos, mas certamente eles são centenas de vezes mais atingidos pelo seu poder do que as fêmeas. E não é porque eles irão te assediar que você precisa manter relações com eles. Apesar do quê, você sentirá muita necessidade disso.

- Quê?

Carl se aproximou, fazendo ele se deitar, tocando seu abdômen como se pudesse sentir seus órgãos por dentro.

- As mudanças já começaram. Seu organismo está se adaptando aos seus novos atributos. Veelas podem engravidar, sejam machos ou fêmeas. Você está desenvolvendo órgãos para tanto, e isso significa ciclos hormonais diferentes também. Você sentirá um desejo incontrolável de cópula. Terá necessidade de tocar, de beijar, de chupar. São só respostas da sua libido aos estímulos hormonais. Isso costuma aplacar um pouco depois da primeira gestação, mas se você realmente não tem a mínima vontade de copular com um homem e engravidar, posso te passar algumas poções que te ajudarão a controlar a libido e evitar a concepção, como os anticoncepcionais femininos. Mas te aviso que elas não cancelam completamente o efeito dos hormônios e resistir aos seus impulsos pode te deixar violento e mal humorado, além de causar um incômodo físico que pode evoluir para o estágio de dor, muitas vezes tornando-se crônica. Por isso, recomendo que arrume uma namorada ou namorado o mais rápido possível. Ah, e devo o alertar de que, exceto a poção contra concepção, nenhuma outra funciona quando se trata de interação entre veelas.

- Isso quer dizer...

- Quer dizer que se você encontrar um outro veela pelo caminho que não esteja controlando seus poderes ou simplesmente se sinta atraído por você, jogue as mãos para o céu, meu amigo, e se deixe levar, ou você pode acabar muito machucado e sem efeito algum, porque será inevitável.

O medibruxo o tocou mais um pouco, falando baixinho.

- Você vai sentir fome e sono. Mais do que o normal. Poderá dormir por dias e considere isso natural. Talvez tenha desejos, não estranhe. Mas faça o que sentir necessidade, ou poderá ficar muito fraco. Seu corpo está sofrendo mudanças muito significativas e simplesmente ignorar suas necessidades básicas pode ser perigoso, te enfraquecendo muito.

Carl o examinou por mais um tempo, até que permitiu que ele voltasse a se vestir, indo até o armário e pegando alguns frascos de poções.

- Uma colher de cada por noite. Quando acabarem, fale com a sua enfermeira que ela pode lhe providenciar mais. Quer uma sugestão, Harry? Vá para o colégio, coma muito, durma muito, que seu corpo vai pedir. Não brigue com ele por nada. Siga todos os seus impulsos até ter se habituado a eles, desde que não machuque ninguém. Veelas são seres maravilhosos com uma dádiva muito bonita. Aproveite e seja feliz com seu novo estado. Mas se lembre: não resista.

Quando Harry deixou o consultório do medibruxo, a primeira coisa que sentiu foi uma enorme tontura e uma vontade irresistível de se deixar cair no chão naquele momento e fechar os olhos. Para sempre.

Sentiu-se ser amparado e a inconsciência o arrebatou.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A4: **Ao fim da fic, em anexo, pretendo publicar a versão simplificada da combinação gênica veela, pra ficar mais claro o que eu pensei.

Bem, não vou negar que estou super ansiosa pra saber sobre a aceitação dessa fic, uma vez que a temática é polêmica no fandom. Por isso, eu espero que vocês sejam pessoas de bom coração e deixem um comentariozinho falando o que estão achando.

Beijos


	2. Capítulo 2 – Adaptação e acidentes

**Capítulo 2 – Adaptação e acidentes**

Hermione estava sentada em um sofá na Sala Comunal da Grifinória. Estava preocupada, embora a professora McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey dissessem que não era nada para se preocupar. Por Merlin, Harry dormir por três dias seguidos não podia ser normal!

- Mione?

A garota se assustou com o toque em seu ombro, mas se voltou para encarar os olhos azuis de Ron.

- Tudo bem?

- Tudo. Bem... Comigo tudo. E você?

- Bem. – respondeu o ruivo simplesmente, se sentando ao lado dela – Ele também está bem, Mione. – acrescentou ao ver o rosto preocupado da namorada.

- Não. Ele não está e você sabe disso. – ela respondeu, dura.

- São só as transformações, Mione. Ele está... mudando... Logo ele volta a ser como sempre foi.

- Você sabe que nunca mais vai ser assim, Ron. Que essas mudanças não são temporárias.

- Mas elas não afetam o que eu sou, Mione.

Os dois levantaram o olhar para a figura do moreno que descia as escadas, vindo em direção a eles. Harry se jogou ao lado dos dois, os olhos fechados.

- Como você está?

- Precisando dormir. Mas eu não agüento mais ficar naquela cama. Meu corpo está doendo de tanto ficar deitado.

- Por que todo esse sono?

- O medibruxo falou que é porque meu organismo está se modificando. Precisa guardar energia. E eu estou com uma fome que eu nunca senti antes também.

- Quer descer?

Harry acenou negativamente com a cabeça e tapou os olhos com as mãos.

- Você está bem, cara? – Ron o olhou preocupado.

Harry acenou novamente negativamente.

- Não. Acho que estou com labirintite ou algo parecido. Eu... Eu estou vendo as coisas diferentes...

Hermione se levantou do lado do namorado e se sentou do outro lado do amigo.

- Diferente como, Harry?

Harry abriu os olhos e encarou o teto abobadado de pedra da sala. Os detalhes em dourado dos lustres brilhavam avermelhados do fogo que ardia dentro deles. A mesma luz que vinha da lareira, uma luz amarelada permanente, que se espalhava pelo ambiente ressaltando o marrom da madeira das mesas e poltronas espalhadas pela sala, o tom amarelado dos pergaminhos, o negro das vestes dos alunos estudando.

Harry passou as mãos nos olhos novamente.

- Tudo parece mais... vivo... mais brilhante... mais colorido... Essa mesa por exemplo. – ele se sentou mais na beira do sofá para alcançar a superfície com as mãos – Eu estudei nela por seis anos e nunca tinha reparado no tom avermelhado da madeira, nas ranhuras que não dá para sentir ao tato,no cheiro do verniz...

- E por que isso está te incomodando?

- Porque... Porque é a primeira vez, entende? É como olhar para tudo pela primeira vez. Eu acordei na minha cama, a cama onde eu durmo desde que vim pra cá, e não reconheci a sensação. Não reconheci o quarto. É como se as coisas parecem mais bonitas, mais acolhedoras,mas menos familiares, entende? É estranho... – ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos – E tem outra coisa. É que... Tudo parece me atrair... Tipo... – ele riu e voltou a se jogar no sofá – Eu estou me sentindo uma criança! Eu estou encantado, deslumbrado com as coisas comuns, que sempre tiveram aí! E eu sinto vontade de tocar, de experimentar o ambiente, de sentir essa beleza...

Ele abriu os olhos e olhou pra amiga, sorrindo. Endireitou-se e tocou o seu rosto devagar.

- E as pessoas estão mais belas também. Você está linda. Eu acho que nunca te vi assim! Seus olhos,sua pele,a delicadeza dos seus traços...

Harry escutou um muxoxo atrás de si e se voltou pra encarar os olhos azuis de Ron. Seus olhos se fixaram no rosto dele e Harry percebeu com apreensão que Ron também parecia mais belo e a boca de Ron entreabriu. O formato dos olhos, as sardas, os cabelos vermelhos. Traços que sempre admirara em Ginny se destacando agora no rosto do amigo. A atmosfera da sala mudou conforme Ron se aproximava mais de Harry, a mão esticada para tocá-lo ao mesmo tempo em que se impedia de alcançá-lo.

Harry baixou a sua mão e tocou em seu rosto, fazendo-o pousar a cabeça sobre seu ombro.

- Você está tomando a poção que o medibruxo te passou?

Ron concordou com a cabeça, respirando fundo.

- Mas você colaboraria se parasse com esse lance de atração...

- Desculpa, cara. Eu... Eu estou perturbado...

E Harry se levantou, passando pelo retrato, deixando pra trás os dois amigos, confusos e preocupados.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Harry, tem certeza que já está pronto pra ir pra aula?

- Mione, eu não estou doente...

- Mas você dormiu o suficiente?

- Eu não agüento mais ficar na cama, Ron!

- Certo. Mas se você sentir alguma coisa, fala com a gente, está bem?

Harry girou os olhos com a preocupação dos amigos e entrou no Salão Principal, se sentando à mesa da Grifinória. Não via Ginny desde a noite em que tudo acontecera e ela não estava ali agora. Hermione lhe disse que ela ficou preocupada, e isso foi uma das coisas que o animou o suficiente para tentar voltar à convivência do colégio depois de quase cinco dias ausente.

Quase no mesmo instante que se sentou à mesa, sentiu seu estômago reagir como se não comesse nada há semanas. Serviu-se de suco e frutas, sentindo uma vontade súbita de pegar os alimentos com as mãos, sentindo a textura antes de comê-los, saboreando cada coisa. Nunca notara realmente a variedade de coisas que eram servidas. Colocou um pouco de leite com chocolate em uma xícara e pegou umas três variedades de pães, colocando-os no prato e puxando para perto uma badeja com patês, dispensando os ovos e bacon naquela manhã.

Quase se dando por satisfeito, avistou, perto das frutas, uma pequena travessa com pães compridos e redondos, cobertos com creme branco. Pegou um, colocando uma extremidade na boca, sorvendo o creme com a língua, mordendo o pão e passando a língua pelos lábios para recolher os vestígios do creme, voltando a colocar o pão na boca, segurando-o entre os lábios e chupando o creme do meio.

- Oh, Merlin! – ouviu um resmungo ao seu lado e viu Ron levantando rápido e sair correndo do Salão.

Harry mordeu o pão, engoliu e limpou os lábios mais uma vez com a língua antes de se voltar a uma Hermione em visível mau humor.

- Ele está bem?

- Não. Ele não está bem. E sabe por quê? Porque você não está ajudando nem um pouco! – e se levantou, pegando suas coisas, deixando o salão batendo os pés.

Harry olhou a volta. Todos o encaravam em visível admiração e ele se sentiu mal, se levantando também, saindo do salão atrás dos amigos.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Porra, Ron, me desculpa, mas é que eu não...

- Eu sei que você não tem intenção, cara, mas, sério, você está me enlouquecendo.

- Será que dá pra falar mais baixo? – pediu Hermione.

Estavam em frente à sala de Defesa, esperando a professora, no meio dos alunos que conversavam animados em pequenos grupos à volta. Estranhamente, muito próximos uns dos outros.

- Mione, você podia me avisar, sei lá...

- Você realmente não tem noção do que faz, Harry? – pergunto ela, irônica.

- Do quê? Que me ver simplesmente comendo pode deixar metade de Hogwarts de pau duro? Não, não tenho a mínima noção. E se você me chamar de inocente, eu te chamo de maliciosa. Você realmente podia tentar não me culpar por isso, não? – ele respondeu, fechando a cara.

Nisso a professora chegou e o grupo se condensou em frente à porta para entrarem na sala. Harry deu um sobressalto e olhou a volta, desconfiado.

- O que houve, Harry?

- Apertaram minha bunda. – ele respondeu, baixinho, assustado.

Hermione teve uma crise de riso e Ron desistiu daquela conversa, tentando se concentrar na aula aproveitando que a namorada o mantinha afastado o suficiente do amigo ao se colocar entre os dois.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Harry, você não pode continuar assim.

- Humm.

- Harry, eu estou falando com você.

- Humm.

- Não adianta, Mione.

- Ele pelo menos podia ir para a cama. Se isso é uma tentativa de fazer o trabalho de poções, avise para ele que a intenção não é exatamente dormir em cima do pergaminho.

- Eu vou fazer... Só... Só preciso... Dormir um pouco...

- Harry, peça dispensa das aulas. Você dorme em metade delas e nas que está acordado fica desconcentrando os outros alunos por chupar a pena ou simplesmente deixar os braços a mostra quando mexe com a varinha. Eu sei, você não tem culpa, mas isso não está valendo de nada, não vê?

- Eu pretendo terminar o colégio esse ano, Mione. O medibruxo não me disse para me afastar do colégio.

- Mas disse que você não pode resistir aos seus impulsos.

- Se eu não resistisse, já estaria grávido. Eu sei o que eu estou fazendo. – Harry se levantou, esfregando o rosto, e tomou o pergaminho, tentando ler o que tinha que fazer.

- Harry, isso é sério. Você está se sentindo bem?

- Sim.

Harry molhou a pena e começou a escrever. Estava indo bem, até o retrato se abrir e o cheiro de rosas se espalhar pelo ambiente. Os olhos verdes imediatamente se levantaram e fixaram nos cabelos ruivos a sua frente, sorrindo quando os olhos de Ginny se voltaram pra ele.

- HARRY!

Com esforço, Harry se voltou para a amiga, que tinha um Ron ofegante escondendo o rosto contra seu ombro e um olhar de censura no rosto. Desistiu, levantando rápido da mesa e subindo correndo para o quarto, sem se preocupar por ter deixado todas as suas coisas pra trás. Precisava de um banho frio, urgente.

Entrou no dormitório e trancou a porta, começando a desatar o nó da gravata. Aquele calor e a necessidade de tocar corriam pelo seu corpo de forma enlouquecedora. Quanto tempo mais conseguiria se conter?

Um par de mãos o abraçou por trás, o fazendo se sobressaltar, virando rápido e se desvencilhando do abraço do estranho.

- Dean!

Não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, o garoto o prensava contra a coluna que sustentava o dossel da sua cama, beijando-lhe o pescoço por entre o vão da camisa entreaberta.

- Não! Dean! Pára! Eu... Você... Eu não...

Mas Harry perdeu as forças quando sua boca foi tomada em um beijo enquanto as mãos de Dino desciam pelo seu corpo, tocando-o por cima da calça. Um único gemido e toda a sua tensão desaparecia junto com o tremor que correu seu corpo.

Harry abriu seus olhos, respirando descompassadamente, ainda trêmulo pelo orgasmo recente, sentindo as pernas úmidas e o corpo do outro garoto ainda se esfregando contra o seu, gemendo em seu ouvido. Foi tomado por extremo asco pela situação, empurrando o outro com força, correndo e se trancando no banheiro, as lágrimas já correndo pelo seu rosto.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Não dá!

- Potter!

- Não dá, professora! Não.Dá! Eu não consigo mais! Meus amigos estão sofrendo com isso, eu estou sofrendo com isso! Todo mundo está passando por situações que... Ah! – Harry se deixou cair em cima da cadeira em frente à escrivaninha da diretora.

- Você sabia que seria assim, Potter. E ninguém te disse que seria fácil.

- Não é como se eu pudesse escolher, não é mesmo? – o garoto escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Harry...

- Você não pode, sei lá... Falar com eles? Pedir pra manterem distância?

- Eu já fiz isso, Harry.

- Já?

- Enquanto você estava dormindo, logo que chegou aqui. Eu me dirigi à escola e expliquei a situação. Disse que você era um veela e que não conseguiria controlar os seus poderes. Pedi que não o incomodassem, avisei que você poderia ter uma reação violenta... Mas, aparentemente, isso é algo que foge do controle deles também quando estão na sua presença. A única coisa que você pode fazer é deixar o colégio...

- Não! – o garoto se levantou, resoluto.

- Sinto muito, Harry.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Então Millicent disse que não ia mais me emprestar o livro. Você acha que pode, Draco? É claro que ela merecia um feitiço bem mirado no meio daquelas fuças, mas eu não ia me rebaixar a tanto. E isso ainda pode ser útil, você lembra o que o Slughorn falou na última aula, sobre o livro? Draco... Draco, você está me ouvindo?

- Só um minuto, Pansy...

- Aonde você vai?

- Cala a boca, Pansy, eu preciso ouvir.

A garota acompanhou o loiro dar a volta em uma pilastra perto do corredor da biblioteca, se escondendo atrás, ouvindo alguma coisa. Então ela também conseguiu divisar os sussurros.

- Harry, podemos levantar toda a questão dos feitiços para ilusão na quarta à noite.

- Não dá, Mione, nós temos treino. – explicou Ron.

- E que tal na quinta?

- Humm... Quinta pode ser. Você acha que a gente vai demorar muito? – Harry perguntou, preocupado.

- Ah, umas três horas. Mas eu sei que você está precisando descansar. Talvez eu adiante um pouco na quarta, daí a gente vai mais rápido.

Draco observou o trio entrar em um corredor deserto ao lado. Ele verificou se tinha alguém vindo das outras direções e rapidamente seguiu os três, em silêncio.

- Draco... Mas o que... Droga! – Pansy resmungou, indo atrás do loiro.

- Ei, Potter!

O trio se virou para encarar o loiro. Draco sorria, desafiador, e ficou um tempo trocando olhares com o grupo. Aliás, com o grupo não, com Harry. Hermione estranhou o silêncio à volta. Já era para o Ron ter dito um "O que você quer?" ou algo do tipo. E Harry estava... parado demais.

Hermione encarou o namorado, em questionamento. Ron parecia hipnotizado pela figura de Malfoy. Ela olhou o loiro com mais atenção. Draco estava bem em frente a eles, em pé, postura ereta, olhar desafiador, aquele sorriso irônico no rosto. A capa do uniforme dispensada, devido ao calor, a gravata meio frouxa, as mãos nos bolsos da calça, em uma pose de desafio, mas, ao mesmo tempo, meio... descontraída demais para o Malfoy.

E então Hermione viu, brilhando nos olhos metálicos, um quê diferente. À volta do corpo do sonserino parecia ter uma fina camada de luz branca que realçava seus cabelos loiros, os olhos cinzas, a pele branca, o contorno angular do queixo e a mão delicada que acariciou o próprio pescoço, em um gesto despreocupado, como quem tenta relaxar, mas desceu em seguida pelo tórax de forma provocante, indo pousar sobre o botão da calça.

Oh, não!

O som do corpo de Ron caindo no chão quando ele desmaiou foi ignorado. As duas meninas não conseguiam tirar os olhos dos dois garotos que se encaravam no meio do corredor, preocupadas. O poder que pairava entre os dois era sensível e era impossível não olhar, pois agora aquela luz dourada contornava o corpo de Harry, fazendo com que seus olhos flamejassem, quase devorando a figura de Malfoy. Ambos estavam ofegantes e absurdamente belos.

Quase ao mesmo tempo, Malfoy abriu um pouco as pernas, endireitando o corpo, se aproximando um passo de Harry, e o grifinório soltou um chiado baixo, deixando entrever dentes pontiagudos em sua boca, e abriu as mãos, de forma a mostrar as unhas afiadas e um pouco longas, inclinando o corpo levemente para frente, mexas de cabelos negros caindo sobre os olhos verdes. Hermione gelou ao ver o loiro imitar seu movimento, mas era como se fosse simplesmente impossível se mover, presa pela tensão que emanava dos dois.

Eles começaram a andar em círculos, se encarando em desafio, fazendo sons hostis, se aproximando aos poucos, sem tirar os olhos dos olhos do outro, alheios a qualquer outra coisa.

- Harry, não! – Hermione gritou ao ver o amigo saltar sobre o sonserino, mas já era tarde demais.

Harry foi com as mãos à frente, cravando as unhas no peito de Malfoy, que rodou e girou o corpo, se voltando e passando as unhas nas costas de Harry, fazendo sua camisa em frangalhos. Harry se voltou, tentando atingir-lhe o rosto, mas o loiro desviou, fazendo com que o moreno perdesse o equilíbrio e se agarrasse em sua camisa, desequilibrando o loiro também. Harry fez as costas da camisa branca em tiras e puxou o corpo de Malfoy contra o seu, cravando os dentes na curva do pescoço do loiro, que deu um grito e o empurrou com as costas para trás. A força do impacto abriu uma porta e os dois caíram de costas no chão. A queda forçou Harry a libertar Malfoy da mordida e o sonserino rolou para longe dele, se levantando e fechando a porta, deixando as duas meninas desesperadas do lado de fora.

Ao se voltar, viu Potter já de pé, arrancando o que sobrou da camisa do corpo. A visão do peito liso maculado pelas suas unhas fez algo despertar dentro de Draco, fazendo-o lamber os lábios ao observar o corpo de Potter. Perdido nas linhas dos músculos do abdômen, nos braços fortes, no balanço do corpo do outro enquanto ele andava, Draco mal percebeu que o moreno avançava novamente sobre ele. Teve que pensar rápido ao ter o corpo virado violentamente e ser imobilizado novamente, abraçado por trás por Potter, enquanto este se livrava de sua camisa e lambia a ferida que abrira em seu pescoço, segurando-o pelos cabelos para ter maior acesso.

Agora a disputa era diferente. Não era mais rivalidade, não era mais sedução, não era mais dominação. Era somente uma questão de se impor frente ao inevitável. Potter o desejava. Malfoy o desejava. Ambos iriam até o fim para conseguir o que queriam, de forma irremediável. E nenhum dos dois queria ceder.

Draco acotovelou o moreno, se livrando de seu abraço, fazendo-o cair sobre uma mesa próxima. Com as unhas, arrebentou o cinto e o fecho da calça do rival, que rosnou, chutando e se atirando sobre ele. Draco o empurrou de volta, sofrendo mais alguns arranhões no processo, mas ele não se importava. O desejo era maior.

Harry caiu sobre a superfície da mesa e bateu a cabeça, ficando tonto por alguns segundos. Alguns preciosos segundos. Sentiu seu corpo ser virado de bruços e puxado, observando o rastro de sangue que deixara sobre a madeira. O peso do corpo de Draco caiu sobre ele, mantendo-o deitado enquanto abaixava suas calças. Harry se debateu e tentou alcançar o rival, tentou afastá-lo de si, levantar, mas teve os pulsos tomados pelas garras do outro cravadas em seu braço, sendo, com muita resistência, levados sobre a sua cabeça, seguros firmemente.

Imobilizado, mas sem parar de se debater, Harry sentiu o loiro se posicionar atrás de si, roçando sua entrada com o membro. Harry não pôde conter o grito alto de dor ao ser penetrado com força, suas unhas abrindo fendas na madeira. O movimento se repetiu, com a mesma veemência, sendo seguido de outro grito, um pouco mais fraco, pois a voz se perdia conforme a dor se alastrava pelo seu corpo, balançado continuamente com a violência das investidas de Draco.

Mas então o loiro soltou as mãos das suas, usando-as para se apoiar na mesa, endireitando um pouco o corpo, entrando mais fundo em Harry, e algo explodiu dentro do moreno, fazendo-o estremecer e libertar um grito diferente, cravando as unhas na coxa do loiro, incentivando-o a envolver o seu membro com a mão enquanto investia mais rápido, e mais, e mais, até sentir o sêmen de Harry banhar-lhe a mão alguns minutos depois.

Harry deixou a testa cair contra a mesa e aproximou as mãos ensangüentadas já sem garras de seu rosto, ofegante, trêmulo, sentindo o corpo de Draco pulsar dentro do seu, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho. Não foi sem alívio ou dor que sentiu o loiro abandoná-lo, se jogando sobre a mesa ao seu lado. Harry içou o corpo totalmente para cima da mesa, se arrastando sobre a superfície com dificuldade, virou de lado, trêmulo, encolhendo as pernas contra o corpo. Estava diferente. Sentia dor e os tremores do prazer ao mesmo tempo. Sentia o vazio que o corpo do loiro deixara em si e ao mesmo tempo alívio por ter terminado. Sentia vergonha e humilhação, e, ao mesmo tempo, um desejo não aplacado. Sentia-se... abandonado. Queria mais que aquilo.

Depois de alguns minutos, Harry afastou as mãos do rosto e divisou a figura do loiro. Estava deitado ao seu lado de barriga pra cima e encarava o teto sério, aparentemente ausente. A pele pálida brilhando de suor, a respiração controlada, o peito subindo e descendo lentamente, ritmado. Ele deixou o rosto cair para o lado e os dois se encararam por alguns instantes. Sérios. Medonhamente sérios. Perigosamente sérios. E então algo voltou a despertar dentro de Harry.

Com um movimento rápido, Harry se virou e sentou sobre as pernas de Malfoy, que imediatamente começou a se debater, tentando desalojar o moreno. Harry segurou as suas mãos, puxando-as para cima, como o loiro fizera com ele, enquanto deixava suas pernas deslizarem entre as do sonserino, provocando-o, ainda que ele se debatesse. Harry segurou as duas mãos do loiro com uma só sua, com força, enquanto com a outra lhe dobrou um joelho, se posicionando melhor. Draco tentou chutá-lo e se afastar, Harry forçou mais o peso do próprio corpo sobre o do loiro, imobilizando-o.

Draco parou de resistir, virando o rosto para o lado, ofegante. Harry dobrou sua perna novamente, e ela não se moveu. Levou a mão até o rosto de Draco, forçando-o a encará-lo. Draco cuspiu em seu rosto, Harry cuspiu em sua boca, segurando-o firme pelo queixo, forçando seus lábios contra os dele, passando a língua entre os lábios finos fortemente cerrados, passou a acariciar-lhe os dentes, da mesma forma que seus dedos acariciavam-lhe a face, até que Draco cedeu, permitindo a invasão da língua do moreno, iniciando um beijo suave, as duas línguas se tocando em reconhecimento, as bocas se provando, se testando. Harry aprofundou o beijo, deixando-o mais cheio de desejo, ao mesmo tempo em que soltou as suas mãos, mas uma mão do sonserino deslizou pela sua, enredando os dedos dos dois, enquanto a outra fixou-se em seus cabelos.

Harry não podia suportar mais. Sem muito cuidado, investiu contra o corpo do loiro entrando de uma vez. Draco mordeu seu lábio e engoliu todo o ar, fechando os olhos, jogando a cabeça pra trás, se contorcendo em seu abraço e ofegando em sua boca. Harry voltou a se movimentar, firme, cadenciamente, ouvindo o loiro gemer. E então Draco cruzou as pernas atrás de seu corpo e se entregou às sensações. Harry voltou a tomar a sua boca, sentindo o prazer se espalhar pelo seu corpo novamente, de uma forma diferente. Passou a mão pelo corpo do loiro, aumentando a velocidade, até enredá-la pelos fios finos do cabelo do outro, sentindo-o apertar sua mão com força, tremendo. Harry investiu mais fundo e o loiro arqueou em seus braços, rompendo o beijo, gemendo até se derramar entre os dois. Harry o seguiu poucos segundos depois.

Harry relaxou sobre o seu corpo, deixando a cabeça cair sobre o seu ombro, ofegante. Draco virou o rosto para o outro lado, descruzando as pernas, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo, soltando a mão de Harry. O moreno reuniu forças e rolou por sobre a mesa, ficando na mesma posição que o loiro, encarando o teto, tentando normalizar a respiração. Draco girou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Nós estamos ferrados, não estamos?

Harry confirmou com a cabeça sem se voltar para encará-lo.

- Por que você fez isso? Você sabia, seu... – perguntou, seco, tentando transformar a mágoa em sua voz em ódio.

- Queria provocar você. Provocar como provocava... antes... – a voz de Draco falhou – Não queria chegar a isso.

- Há quanto tempo você sabe? – o moreno perguntou, a voz dura.

- Eu não sabia. Soube agora. Eu não sabia...

Harry girou a cabeça para olhá-lo.

- Você nunca tentou seduzir ninguém? – perguntou, incrédulo.

Draco olhou o teto novamente e negou com a cabeça, os olhos fechados, a testa franzida. Harry voltou o corpo para olhá-lo mais atentamente. Draco se virou de lado e deu as costas para ele. Uma sensação ruim tomou conta de Harry. Algo que não lhe pertencia, mas que era, ao mesmo tempo, perturbador. Ver Draco ali, tão desamparado, sua figura machucada se aliando à sensação ruim que invadia seu peito o convenceu que precisava fazer alguma coisa. Harry se aproximou do loiro e o abraçou.

- O que foi?

Draco negou com a cabeça e Harry acariciou os fios loiros, pensando a mil.

- Draco, você está com alguém, é isso?

Nova negativa. O que será que incomodou tanto o loiro com a pergunta sobre sedução? Draco disse que nunca seduziu ninguém. Na verdade, Harry nunca o havia visto com outra pessoa, somente com Pansy, no quarto ano, mas os dois não agiam como namorados. Ou Draco era muito discreto ou não tinha relacionamentos sérios. E isso quer dizer...

- Draco, você era virgem? – perguntou, baixinho, no ouvido do loiro.

Harry sentiu o incômodo aumentar, forçou o loiro a virar de frente para ele e encará-lo. Draco não respondeu, tentando evitar os olhos de Harry. Harry depositou um beijo sobre seus lábios.

- Eu também era. – disse em um sussurro.

Draco o olhou. O olhou de uma forma diferente, como quem olha pela primeira vez. Uma forma de olhar que ele nunca dirigiu a Harry Potter.

- Eu não quis. Eu não queria chegar a isso. Queria, sim, te provocar, queria, sim, brigar... Mas... Não isso...

Ficaram se olhando em silêncio por um tempo, sem se tocarem.

- Você tentou resistir? – Draco perguntou.

- Eu não tento mais. Dói. Eu espero que as pessoas se afastem de mim a tempo, antes de eu fazer alguma merda. Mas...

- Mas?

- Eu nunca tinha sentido tanta vontade de fazer merda antes. – Harry afagou-lhe os cabelos – Eu não podia parar. Eu não conseguia não me aproximar de você. Eu nem queria brigar, mas fiquei com tanto medo, com tanta raiva por você não fugir, por você estar ali, me provocando, que...

Harry fechou os olhos, engolindo em seco, sem terminar de falar.

- Eu tentei parar também.

- Mas você parou de lutar... Por quê?

- Eu... Eu tive medo de me machucar como... como eu vi que machuquei você...

- Eu não queria te machucar. Não de novo. – Harry confessou em um sussurro.

Draco o abraçou.

- Mas eu te machuquei. – Harry escondeu o rosto em seu ombro – Eu sei que sim. A forma como você gritava... Potter, olha para mim... – ele suspendeu o rosto do moreno para poder encará-lo – Eu não quero mais fazer isso.

- Você é um veela, Malfoy. Eu sou um veela. Ou a gente estabelece uma distância segura entre nós dois, ou é melhor nos acostumarmos a acabar em salas vazias.

Draco suspirou e o silêncio entre eles pesou.

- Certo. Você quer sair de Hogwarts? – perguntou, objetivo.

- De jeito nenhum.

- Eu também não. Meus pais me mandariam pra Durmstrang, e eu não gosto muito da idéia de ficar tão... distante deles. E só falta um ano.

- Certo.

- Certo. Temos que conviver. Você... Você disse que dói se tentarmos resistir...

- Dói com pessoas normais. Você acha mesmo que conseguiria resistir comigo?

- Não... Acho que a gente só se machucaria mais...

- Bem, poderíamos simplesmente pular a parte da briga, então...

Draco o olhou e piscou, surpreso.

- Potter! Oh, Merlin! Você está propondo o que eu acho que está propondo?

Harry riu da reação do outro.

- Não, sério, eu pensei que não ia viver para ver o salvador do mundo propor uma trégua de brigas em troca de sexo comigo!

Os dois caíram na gargalhada, abraçados.

- Então é isso? – confirmou Draco.

- Acho que é o melhor... Não resistir. Você está com alguém? Tipo, alguém com quem teria problemas se nos visse juntos?

- Potter, teríamos problemas com metade dessa escola se nos vissem juntos.

- Você entendeu o que eu quis dizer.

- Não, Potter, eu não tenho namorada. E você?

- Eu... Eu estou apaixonado... Estou tentando conquistar uma menina...

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Ora, Potter! Como assim? Você é o salvador do mundo mágico e um veela! Como não consegue conquistar uma menina?

- Ela está puta comigo. Eu a deixei para ir para a guerra e agora ela acha que era tudo uma desculpa para eu ficar com a Hermione.

- E era? – Draco perguntou, segurando a risada.

- Cala a boca. – Harry respondeu, rindo um pouco também.

- Não acho que ela vá ficar feliz se nos vir juntos.

- Não. Definitivamente não. Nem um pouco.

- Certo. Escondidos, então?

- Humm... Discretos.

- Sem resistência?

- Nenhuma. Com delicadeza?

Draco sorriu.

- Vou me encontrar com você às escondidas sempre que meus instintos berrarem e te fuder como se você fosse a mais delicada das flores, Potter.

Harry deu um soco no ombro dele. Draco fez uma careta de dor.

- Acho melhor você passar na enfermaria.

- Certamente, Potter. Nós dois. Olha só esses arranhões! Eu não quero ficar com mais cicatrizes do que as que eu já tenho, obrigado.

- Não. Não é isso. É que eu tive que fazer uma série de exames e tal. E também eu tomo umas poções regulares, acho que você vai ter que fazer também. Quer que eu vá com você?

Draco pareceu pensar um pouco e então concordou com a cabeça.

- Melhor irmos agora, daí a gente aproveita a viagem. O que acha?

Harry concordou com a cabeça e se sentou na mesa com um gemido de dor, recebido por um olhar entre divertido e quase culpado de Draco, mas logo se levantou e tratou de remendar o cós da sua calça para não ter que andar nu pelos corredores. Draco se levantou e começou a se vestir também, depois de limpar a sujeira que os dois fizeram, parando para observar por alguns segundos as marcas de unhas que Potter deixou na madeira da mesa.

Os dois deixaram juntos a sala, mas Harry empacou assim que atingiu o corredor, fazendo com que Draco trombasse com ele.

- Potter... Oh!

O loiro olhou a volta. Não só Granger e Pansy estavam ali, mas também os professores McGonagall, Slugorn e Flitwick. Todos os olhavam surpresos. Eles se encararam e Draco teve vontade de rir da situação.

Potter não estava só com os cabelos mais bagunçados do que jamais estiveram, como estava menos vestido do que qualquer um ali ia um dia presenciar. Somente com as calças remendadas, a camisa e a gravata rasgadas seguras em uma mão, os sapatos na outra, sangue seco sobre o peito violentado, mancando levemente, Draco pôde admirar o poder veela, pois mesmo assim Potter parecia adorável, envergonhado, sem jeito. O loiro sorriu, imaginando que não estava em melhor situação, e tentou desviar o olhar da figura do moreno antes que chegasse à conclusão de que o melhor a fazer era arrastá-lo de volta para a sala.

Os dois homens pareciam estupefados demais para esboçar qualquer reação além de surpresa, já a professora McGonagall parecia prestes a explodir, apertando os lábios de forma quase violenta. Granger e Pansy trocavam olhares de exasperação.

- Professora... Ah... – começou Potter, sem jeito - Acho que você deveria ser informada que... bem, Malfoy também é um veela... – os olhos da professora pareciam que iam saltar do rosto – Nós... Nós estávamos indo à enfermaria... humm... para ele fazer os testes...

Por um instante Draco realmente achou que a professora iria pular em seu pescoço, mas ela somente deu um passo atrás, abrindo espaço para que os dois passassem. Harry, mancando, permitiu que as duas meninas os alcançassem logo.

- Harry... – começou Hermione, aflita.

- Eu estou bem, Mione.

- Não, sério você não parece bem. Você não parece nada bem!

Harry sorriu e cambaleou, se apoiando em Draco. O loiro se preocupou. Potter parecia realmente pior do que ele, por algum motivo.

- Potter...

- Desculpe. – Harry tentou se afastar, cambaleando para o outro lado. Draco o segurou, impedindo-o de cair, e passou um braço do moreno pelos seus ombros doloridos, ajudando-o a chegar à enfermaria. Hermione recolheu as coisas que Harry trazia nas mãos e deixara cair no caminho e seguiu os dois.

Madame Pomfrey não estava muito feliz naquele dia. Quando eles entraram, Draco achou que ela iria se negar a atendê-los, pela sua cara de reprovação, mas em seguida ela fez sinal para uma cama vazia.

- Ponha-o ali, senhor Malfoy, e sente-se naquela banqueta alta ao lado, sim? Já vou examiná-los. – e se voltou para aplicar soro em um Ron deitado a algumas camas de distância, aparentemente recém desperto.

Ele ajudou Potter a se deitar. O garoto imediatamente virou o corpo de lado e se encolheu em posição fetal.

- Eu suponho que você não seguiu as recomendações, não, sr Potter?

- Ele é um veela. – se justificou Harry em um resmungo.

Madame Pomfrey encarou o loiro por um tempo e depois terminou rapidamente de medicar o ruivo, vindo, em seguida, examiná-los.

- Me dê sua mão, sr Malfoy.

O loiro esticou a mão para ela e recebeu um furo no dedo, deixando a enfermeira recolher o sangue em um copinho com uma poção transparente. Ela deixou a poção de lado e se voltou para Potter, fazendo-o se deitar de barriga para cima.

Com o rosto sério, ela mediu a sua temperatura e o examinou.

- Não anda dormindo o suficiente, não? – perguntou, puxando um biombo em torno dos dois – Eu te disse que você ficaria fraco, sr Potter. Se acha que não consegue manter suas atividades, se afaste, mas não tente conter seus impulsos. Tem comido decentemente?

Potter concordou com a cabeça, enquanto a enfermeira o despiu com um gesto de varinha, molhou um pedaço de pano em uma poção e o colocou sobre o peito do moreno, que fez uma careta. Ela mediu duas doses de uma poção e deu para eles beberem. Voltou-se para Draco e executou alguns feitiços, fechando os seus machucados. Quando chegou à mordida de Potter, sorriu, mas não fez nenhum comentário. Pediu para o loiro se despir também, lhe entregando o tecido com poção e o orientando a passá-lo onde sentisse dor.

- Como se sente? – perguntou a Potter, fazendo-o virar de bruços e aplicando a poção em suas costas.

- Melhor, mas ainda prestes a desmaiar. – ele resmungou.

- Você vai ficar aqui até ter dormido o suficiente. Não, Potter, sem "mas". Se você fizesse o que o seu corpo pede, isso não seria necessário. Hummm... – a enfermeira examinou o recipiente em que colocara o sangue de Draco – Oh, ótimo! Dois veelas! Dois veelas machos sob o mesmo teto! A diretora já sabe disso?

Potter concordou, escondendo o rosto no travesseiro.

- O sr Potter já te falou alguma coisa sobre as implicações disto, sr Malfoy?

Draco negou com a cabeça. A enfermeira caminhou até um armário próximo, enquanto continuava falando.

- Potter foi enviado para um especialista do St Mungus, mas receio que depois de cuidar de tantos desmaios e fiscalizando Potter por semanas, eu já esteja ganhando experiência suficiente no tratamento de veelas adolescentes, pelo menos o suficiente para te orientar. Claro que pode procurar um especialista depois, e tenho certeza que seus pais o levarão a isto, mas, por hora, siga minhas orientações. Tome, beba todas as noites uma colher de cada uma dessas poções. Esta é uma prevenção contra doenças sexualmente transmissíveis, esta evita gravidez, e esta controla seus hormônios a níveis aceitáveis. Você sentirá mais fome que o normal, e muito sono também. Não resista. Durma muito ou vai acabar no estado de Potter com qualquer esforço extra.

Harry soltou uma risadinha na cama, a enfermeira ignorou e continuou.

– Sua sexualidade também estará mais aflorada, como você já deve ter percebido. Eu recomendaria que você não contivesse esse tipo de impulso também, mas se vocês voltarem aqui dessa forma, eu serei obrigada a proibir qualquer tipo de contato entre os dois. – disse, rígida – Você acaba de ganhar de brinde o poder de encantar as pessoas, sr Malfoy, mas esteja avisado que a diretora irá coibir qualquer tipo de sedução mal intencionada por parte dos dois. Você deve ter reparado que ganhou algumas armas brancas no lugar de dentes e unhas. Bem, utilizá-las também está proibido, a menos que você esteja ameaçado de alguma forma. Como esse não é o caso, vocês dois provavelmente ganharão uma detenção por causa dessa brincadeira. Seu humor estará mais intragável do que o normal, então tome cinco gotas disso por dia até que se sinta mais... estável. Ah, a influência de um sobre o outro pode ser prejudicial à saúde de vocês, considerando o histórico dos dois, mas suponho que já tenham entrado em um acordo sobre isso.

Ela olhou de um para outro, que desviaram o olhar, ela suspirou, acrescentando em um tom mais doce, quase compreensivo.

– A prática de sexo entre alunos é obviamente proibida, mas esse é um caso especial. Sendo consensual, vocês estão livres para fazerem o que seus instintos pedirem. Só peço que não se matem. Vistam-se. Está melhor, sr Potter? – Harry concordou com a cabeça, se sentando na cama enquanto a enfermeira deixava o biombo.

Harry começou a vestir o pijama que estava sobre a cama, mas Draco olhava para os três frascos de poções em sua mão.

- Gravidez? – perguntou, incrédulo.

- Oh, cara, isso me causou pesadelos por dias! Mas, sim, veelas machos engravidam. Nunca se esqueça de tomar essa aí.

Draco olhou para ele apavorado.

- Potter, eu não tomei nada antes! Isso quer dizer que... que eu posso...

Harry deixou a camisa cair sobre a cama novamente, o encarando assustado. Em seguida deixou o biombo, atrás da madame Pomfrey.

- Oh, não, o sr Malfoy não está grávido... – disse a enfermeira, tranqüilizando os dois, depois de vestidos, apontando a poção em que o sangue de Draco havia sido depositado – Ele está perfeitamente saudável e não grávido. – reforçou a enfermeira frente à exasperação dos meninos.

- Mas a gente engravida de qualquer um ou só de veelas?

- De qualquer um. Mas não se preocupe com outras veelas por enquanto, sr Malfoy.

O loiro ergueu as sobrancelhas em questionamento.

- Por que não? Se eu não sabia que era uma, pode haver outras no colégio.

- Eu acho isso pouco provável, mas, de qualquer forma, se for para essa possível veela se aproximar de qualquer um dos dois, será do sr Potter, o sr está marcado.

- Marcado? – perguntou Draco, mais assustado.

- Sim, veja. – Madame Pomfrey entregou-lhe um espelho e apontou para o seu pescoço – Potter o marcou. A mordida indica para outro veela que você está sob custódia de um parceiro mais poderoso, que vai protegê-lo e requisitá-lo.

- Isso é um elo? – Hermione perguntou, curiosa.

- Não, não chega a ser um elo, mas certamente é uma marca de posse. Vocês provavelmente vão estar ligados de alguma forma a partir de agora. Vão sentir o que o outro sente, pelo menos. E eu pessoalmente fico feliz com isso, pois pode inibir a violência entre os dois.

- Inibir a violência? EU VOU TE MATAR, POTTER! – Draco avançou sobre o moreno, que rolou para fora da cama, se pondo atrás de Pomfrey – Vem cá para eu te mostrar quem é mais poderoso e quero ver quem vai te dar custódia, seu maldito! Quem mandou você me marcar?

- Eu não sabia! Eu juro, Draco, eu não fazia idéia! – Harry respondeu, rindo, mas sem sair de trás de Pomfrey.

- Ele está falando a verdade, sr Malfoy, não tinha como ele saber o que estava fazendo. Fez por instinto. E, de qualquer forma, a marca não é perpétua. Se vocês não efetuarem mais nenhum tipo de feitiço de ligação, ela tende a desaparecer quando se afastarem por tempo suficiente, junto com a ligação de vocês.

Draco resmungou, passando as mãos nos cabelos continuamente.

- Posso ir? – perguntou, ríspido.

- Claro. E, você, Potter, volte para a cama.

Harry se deitou e Hermione se sentou ao lado dele. Draco e Pansy se dirigiram para a porta, ela saiu, mas ele estacou, encostando a cabeça contra o batente.

- Droga... – resmungou, antes de dar meia volta e caminhar até a cama de Potter, pegando-o pelos cabelos e lhe dando um beijo profundo, aceito, com surpresa, por Harry.

- Isso não vai dar certo... – resmungou, saindo da enfermaria, batendo a porta com força.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou Blaise quando Draco e Pansy entraram no quarto que ele dividia só com o garoto, agora que Nott, Crabbe e Goyle não estavam mais no colégio.

- Vamos ficar com você. – Hermione disse baixinho, se aproximando da cama de Harry na enfermaria. Ron se levantou e veio se sentar ao lado do amigo.

- Você está bem, cara? – Blaise se levantou e se aproximou da cama do loiro, onde ele havia se jogado e escondido o rosto no travesseiro, pouco ligando se Pansy estava ou não acariciando seus cabelos.

- Eu vou ficar bem... – Harry respondeu, meio sonolento – É só que... Porra! – ele se virou, encarando a parede.

- É tão ruim assim? – Blaise questionou Pansy.

- Potter.

- Harry... – Hermione acariciou seus cabelos – É só o Malfoy...

- Ele é um menino! Um maldito homem!

Blaise ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- E só agora você percebeu, Draco?

- Por que diabos, de todos os mortais que habitam esse castelo, Draco Malfoy tinha que ser VEELA! Como se não me bastassem todos os meus problemas...

- Draco está com um problema, Blaise. Um problema muito sério...

- Não fale como se a culpa fosse minha! – rosnou Draco entre o travesseiro.

- Não é sua culpa, Harry. Não é culpa de nenhum dos dois. Eu acho que... Vocês deviam... conversar...

- Será que dá para falar o que está acontecendo? – pediu Blaise, começando a ficar apreensivo.

- Eu estou trepando com o Malfoy, que, além de ser um homem e veela, é meu inimigo desde que eu coloquei meus pés nessa escola!

- Pensei que vocês já tivessem superado essa parte. – comentou Hermione.

- Mione, eu tentei matar ele. Ele tentou me matar... Acha que isso se supera assim?

- E você salvou a vida dele e a mãe dele salvou a sua. Zero a zero.

- Dois veelas. Draco é veela, Potter também. O idiota aqui foi provocar o outro. Consegue adivinhar o que aconteceu? Se fudeu de novo, e dessa vez, literalmente.

- Pansy – Draco se voltou para olhar pra ela, os olhos avermelhados e a voz rouca – Será que dá para parar de me lembrar desse maldito detalhe?

- Detalhe, querido? – ela perguntou, descrente.

- Sim, detalhe. Você ainda não entendeu o que tudo isso implica?

- Eu não acredito que você está insinuando que eu deva me conformar com essa situação tão fácil assim, Mione!

- Não é se conformar. Acho que no fundo você já sabe que é um fato, Harry. – disse Ron, em um tom tão prático que chegou a assustar Harry.

- Não se trata simplesmente de trepar com o Potter daqui para frente. Nós vamos ter que conviver, pacificamente. Vocês entendem isso minimamente? Eu não vou conseguir simplesmente não procurar por ele em cada maldito canto desse castelo! E isso significa engolir Fuinha, a Sangue Ruim e o próprio Potty!

- Isso não pode ser tão ruim, Harry. Se fosse, não haveria tanto homossexual feliz no mundo.

- Eu não sou gay! – Harry afirmou, veementemente.

- Fico feliz de saber que você é gay, querido. Isso realmente acaba com as minhas esperanças.

- Pansy, não se trata disso, eu nunca pensei em homens antes, mas é que realmente comer o Potter não é o pior que me espera daqui para frente.

- Harry, tente esquecer por um momento seus conceitos e pensar de maneira simplificada. Você atrai homens. Você se sente atraído por homens. Você já transou com um homem e, bem... sobreviveu. O que te faz continuar afirmando que a relação homossexual é inviável pra você?

- Eu estou apaixonado pela Ginny!

- Bi, então. – Ron concluiu.

- Sério, Draco, eu estou vendo é você aproveitando, e muito, essa sua nova condição. – Blaise comentou com um sorriso cúmplice para o outro, que correspondeu.

Harry ficou em silêncio, olhando através da janela da enfermaria.

Draco se ajeitou melhor, deitando sobre a coxa de Pansy para que ela retomasse os carinhos em seus cabelos.

- Eu estou morto de sono. – o loiro comentou, em um bocejo.

- Durma, Harry, você precisa descansar. Vai ter tempo para pensar nisso depois.

Hermione apagou a luz da enfermaria, saindo com Ron. Pansy fez um Draco adormecido deitar sobre o travesseiro, indo em direção à cama de Blaise, se abraçando a ele, fechando as cortinas.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A1: **Eu estou att antes, vocês devem ter reparado, devido aos pedidos dos leitores e porque minha beta é uma pessoa linda que ta adiantando o trabalho agarra a twin. Como eu disse, a fic já ta pronta, eu só não vou att diariamente pq os capítulos são grandinhos, pra dar tempo pro pessoal ler de boa. Vou deixar assim: terça e sexta são dias lindos, vou tentar não esquecer de vocês neles, ok?

Obrigada a todos que estão acompanhando.

Beijos

**N/A2: **Só uma observação: a quem interessar possa, eu att meu perfil. XD


	3. Capítulo 3 – Doce convivência

**Capítulo 3 – Doce convivência**

Harry olhava para o seu caldeirão tentando se concentrar. Hermione derramava os ingredientes à sua frente fitando-o reprovadora de vez em quando ao ver que seus olhos estavam fixos em um único ponto da mistura. Era a primeira aula que tinha com Malfoy depois do incidente entre eles. E nunca passou pela cabeça de Harry que seria tão difícil conviver com um veela.

Quando o curandeiro do St Mungus lhe disse que a atração seria inevitável quando se tratasse de um veela, Harry pensou que, sim , seria inevitável, _se_ um deles exercesse atração. Mas, naquele momento, ele tinha certeza que não estava tentando atrair ninguém, pelo contrário, no seu estado de perturbação ele queria era passar despercebido, e Malfoy, por sua vez, parecia concentrado demais tentando não deixar os frascos de ingredientes caírem de suas mãos trêmulas ou não se queimar enquanto teimava em fazer a poção.

E mesmo naquele estado quase-Neville, Draco estava adorável. Harry podia jurar que seus olhos brilhavam mais quando ele estava aflito daquela maneira, sem falar que a suave camada de suor que cobria a pele branca e os tremores do outro estavam lhe dando idéias altamente perturbadoras.

- Harry! Presta atenção! Você está mexendo para o lado errado...

Harry fitou a menina, nervoso. Não dava para continuar. Ele também tremia, sua boca tava seca e suas entranhas se enroscavam no claro sintoma já tão conhecido: ele resistia ao instinto de tocar alguém. E não havia mais ninguém naquela sala que ele quisesse tocar mais do que Malfoy. E aquilo já estava se tornando mais do que o incômodo habitual, seus impulsos contidos faziam com que ele se sentisse mal, se sentisse fraco. Era quase como uma dor, algo duro e pesado que vai paralisando o corpo, dando a certeza que se você não se mover, se você não atravessar aquela sala, pegá-lo pelos cabelos loiros e puxá-lo contra você em um beijo louco, você certamente irá morrer.

- Eu preciso sair daqui, Mione.

- Você está bem?

Harry sinalizou que não com a cabeça, sem conseguir tirar os olhos do menino que se afastava do caldeirão do outro lado da sala, sendo inquirido por um Zabini preocupado.

Seus olhos se cruzaram por um momento e Harry teve certeza de ver um sinal em direção à porta. Mas em seguida o loiro se voltava para o professor Slughorn.

- Professor. Me desculpe, mas... Eu não estou me sentindo muito bem... Posso ir ao banheiro ver se o mal estar passa?

O homem o olhou, examinador. Estava escrito na cara de Draco que ele não estava bem, ele nem precisava colocar aquela expressão de coitado no rosto. Um sinal e o menino saía veloz pela porta.

- Harry... - repreendeu Hermione, vendo o amigo se esgueirar para perto da parede, deslizando até sair da sala sem que ninguém percebesse.

Mal chegou ao corredor, Harry sentiu ser empurrado contra a parede e teve sua boca tomada em um beijo desesperado enquanto um corpo quente se colava ao seu. E ele não recusou. Mesmo sem ver quem era, imediatamente o mal estar diminuiu, dando lugar a uma sensação quente, não menos impulsiva, mas muito melhor.

- Por Merlin... - ainda sem abrir os olhos, Harry encostou sua testa contra a do loiro, rompendo o beijo - Vamos pra um lugar mais... Privado...

O rosto do outro roçou contra o seu conforme ele concordou, também com os olhos fechados, de forma que Harry não conseguiu evitar tomar sua boca, puxando-o pela nuca, o desejo crescendo segundo a segundo.

- Vem... - Draco o puxou pela mão, meio desesperado.

Harry não via muito bem para onde estavam indo, mas quando chegaram, se viu arremessado imediatamente sobre uma mesa, Malfoy mordiscando seu pescoço, puxando sua cintura contra a dele.

- Oh... Céus... - o moreno mal conseguiu mirar a varinha para a porta e mentalizar o feitiço para trancá-la, sentindo as mãos de Draco entrarem por baixo da sua camisa meio puxada para fora da calça, antes de arrebentar a camisa do loiro, passando as mãos pelo seu peito, arrancando a gravata, enquanto era puxado para outro beijo.

Draco se endireitou e o olhou por alguns segundos, tenso, parecendo dividido. Mas a indecisão durou pouco antes dele abrir o cinto da calça de Harry e tirá-la junto com os sapatos enquanto o moreno sentava na mesa.

- Vem cá... - o loiro puxou-o de volta para a beira do móvel, enquanto as mãos de Harry tateavam trêmulas pela braguilha de sua calça.

Draco não se despiu, somente trouxe o quadril do moreno para junto do seu. Harry se inclinou para trás, uma mão apoiando o corpo na mesa, a outra tateando em busca da varinha enquanto o loiro suspendia uma de suas pernas, forçando o corpo contra o seu.

- Espera... - gemeu, e, não encontrando sua varinha, pegou a de Draco, caída ao lado, entre suas roupas, e murmurou um feitiço apontando para o membro do outro, que imediatamente sentiu algo úmido envolvê-lo - Tá... Vai...

Draco sorriu, sentindo a mão de Harry apertar seu ombro com força enquanto o penetrava, seu corpo deslizando para dentro do outro com muito mais facilidade do que da última vez.

Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás, gemendo, e começou a mover os quadris. Draco buscou se apoiar na mesa, puxando a perna de Harry que segurava mais para junto do seu corpo, se movendo devagar, vendo a expressão de prazer do moreno.

- Tudo bem aí, Potter?

A mão de Harry deslizou do seu ombro para seus cabelos, se fechando, fazendo-o pender a cabeça em direção a ela enquanto investia mais rápido, deixando-se levar pelas sensações, sentindo aos poucos o desejo monstruoso que sentira até então ser aplacado na mesma proporção que o prazer se alastrava pelo seu corpo, correndo rápido com o seu sangue, em uma direção só, até que tudo se tornasse intenso demais, rápido demais, até que ele fechou os olhos e uma onda de prazer o arrebatou, fazendo-o gritar.

Harry o soltou, deixando o corpo cair sobre a mesa, ofegante, os olhos fechados, e Draco viu que ele também havia gozado. Suas pernas fraquejaram e ele tentou inutilmente usar as mãos trêmulas para se apoiar na mesa. O resultado foi que inevitavelmente se deitou sobre Potter para não cair no chão.

Quando Draco conseguiu voltar à consciência e ao domínio de seu próprio corpo foi que percebeu onde estava. Sim, em uma sala vazia qualquer, mas não era isso que o surpreendeu. Sua surpresa veio ao abrir os olhos e dar de cara com uma gotinha. Sim, uma gotinha, enroscada na pequena depressão formada pela emenda dos dois músculos que formavam o peito de Potter. A gotinha tremia e ameaçava fugir de seu enrosco cada vez que o outro respirava, fazendo o peito subir e descer suavemente, e, considerando que a pele branca, meio dourada, era lisinha, seguindo a depressão em um risco contínuo que acabava no umbigo, as chances da gotinha simplesmente deslizar pela pele em direção àquele buraquinho era extremamente grande. Draco franziu as sobrancelhas. Como aquela gotinha fora parar ali? Não havia água naquela sala. Eles não estavam molhados... Bem, ele se sentia úmido, mas certamente o que o umedecia não era transparente como aquela gotinha.

O loiro sentiu a curiosidade ser mais forte e colocou a ponta da língua para fora, capturando a gotinha em seus lábios. Sentindo o gosto salgado de suor misturado a um outro aroma. Um aroma que o perseguia desde que deixara a enfermaria no dia anterior e que agora o envolvia, lhe dando uma profunda sensação de satisfação de poder estar ali.

Os olhos metálicos se voltaram para o rosto de Potter, que olhava para o outro lado, aparentemente ausente e certamente indiferente a toda a atividade que se desenrolava sobre o seu próprio peito. Draco sorriu, travesso, e voltou a fitar a pele salgada sob si, passando os dedos de leve sobre a depressão antes de tocá-la com a língua, deixando aquele novo gosto invadir a sua boca, permitindo-se gostar, querer mais. Seus lábios acariciaram um e outro lado do peito do moreno, que estremeceu, e desceram, seguindo aquele caminho, deixando um rastro úmido pela pele entre pequenas marcas vermelhas em pontos onde lamber não parecia suficiente para sorver o sabor da pele e o loiro dava pequenos chupões.

- O que você está fazendo?

- Te beijando...

- No meu umbigo?

Draco apoiou o queixo na barriga de Harry e o olhou, sério.

- Potter, não é porque parece que meu corpo vai explodir se eu não te tocar que eu preciso me limitar a te fuder como um animal, você não acha?

Harry o olhou espantado, vendo-o voltar a beijar o seu ventre, subindo pela linha de seus músculos enquanto continuava falando, as mãos do loiro deslizando pelos seus braços, retirando sua camisa e a gravata.

- Seu corpo não se limita a um buraquinho, Potter... E sem dúvidas você vai ser a pessoa que eu mais vou tocar nos próximos meses... Então, por que não tentar... aprender alguma coisa? - Draco chegou a um mamilo do moreno e o chupou, fazendo um som baixinho sair da garganta de Harry - E, além do mais, te provocar sempre foi minha maior diversão. - completou sorrindo.

Harry observou, atônito, a boca do loiro se fechar sobre o biquinho em seu peito e uma sensação absurdamente nova e boa, muito boa, o percorreu, fechando as mãos para se conter e não agarrar os cabelos do outro, mas não conseguiu evitar um som trêmulo, o que pareceu incentivar o outro, que o sugou, obrigando-o a morder o lábio e se contorcer em uma agonia louca. Como aquele toque tão... ínfimo, podia deixá-lo naquele estado?

Harry nunca saberia dizer exatamente o que estava sentindo. Aquilo não era só sua natureza veela falando. Seus impulsos sempre iam na direção de se satisfazer, de dar ao seu corpo o que ele pedia. Mas aquela vontade de puxar Malfoy para o seu colo e provar da sua pele como ele fazia consigo tinha muito mais de retribuição do que de impulso. Ele queria fazer Draco gemer e sofrer a agonia que ele estava sofrendo, essa agonia que o fazia delirar em êxtase, e sabia que com isso o seu próprio prazer seria maior. Ele precisava tocar em Draco, de uma forma diferente, suave, carinhosa, inconseqüente.

- Draco... – o nome escapou em um sussurro implorante de seus lábios fazendo o loiro erguer a cabeça e olhá-lo, surpreso, para ser puxado pelos cabelos para um beijo desesperado em seguida.

Harry se sentou, o loiro se afastou somente para terminar de se despir e permitiu ser puxado junto, uma mão do moreno em seus cabelos, mantendo-o preso ao beijo, a outra percorrendo seu corpo, mantendo-o perto, em contato, acomodando suas pernas uma de cada lado de sua cintura.

Harry desceu os lábios pelo maxilar angular, se retendo atrás da orelha, sentindo os dedos de Draco entre os seus cabelos enquanto sugava a pele devagarzinho, ouvindo as lamúrias derramadas ao pé de seu ouvido. Desceu mais a boca, indo em direção à nuca, inebriado com o cheiro do loiro, a palidez de sua pele, que parecia brilhar, fininha como se fosse se romper ao menor roçar de dentes, libertando as veinhas que pulsavam aparentes em seu pescoço.

Suas mãos que estavam pousadas nos joelhos dobrados do loiro subiram pelas suas coxas, arranhando devagar, sentindo pela primeira vez a existência dos pêlos que de tão loiros eram praticamente nulos aos olhos. E foi ao perceber a ausência deles ao tato que se deu conta de que a carne macia que apalpava agora eram as nádegas. Suas mãos correram por aquelas curvas, puxando-o mais de encontro ao seu corpo, apertando de leve para ouvi-lo gemer em seu ouvido enquanto seus braços envolviam seus ombros. Suas mãos continuaram seu caminho, traçando a sua cintura, subindo abertas pelas costas, sentindo seu corpo se contorcer ao toque, rebolando em seu colo.

- Ah, Harry...

A forma como Draco se mexia em seu colo lhe dizia exatamente o que ele queria. E Harry também queria. Foi só uma questão de se arrumar melhor e pôde sentir os movimentos de Draco ficarem mais urgentes frente ao toque. Quando seu corpo se esticou para trás, em reação à penetração, perdendo contato com o de Harry, cada poro reclamou a sua ausência, obrigando o moreno a puxá-lo de volta, abraçando-o e enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço, mesmo sabendo que isso limitava a dança que o loiro fazia em seu colo, sentindo as unhas de Draco cravarem em suas costas enquanto ele gemia e Harry sentia-se derreter com todo aquele calor, todo aquele contato, fazendo-o tremer e responder à altura aos gemidos do outro. E quando Draco o puxou pelos cabelos ao mesmo tempo em que o abraçava com força, impulsionando seu quadril para baixo, fazendo-o entrar mais fundo em seu corpo, Harry fitou diretamente seus olhos, sendo arrebatado pela mesma loucura que tomava conta do loiro, quase gritando ao se derramar dentro do corpo do outro.

Harry ainda abraçava Draco com força quando o sentiu desfalecer em seus braços.

- Draco?

- Eu... Foi... Ah...

- Shhh – Harry acariciou-lhe os cabelos, permitindo-se deitar novamente, trazendo o loiro junto para que pudesse dormir e descansar um pouco antes de encarar o resto do dia. Abraçados.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Harry, onde você vai? Temos aula de transformação agora...

- Calma. Vão indo, eu já vou... Estava só esperando a aula acabar para... Ginny!

A menina passou por ele correndo, sem nem parar para olhá-lo.

- Ginny, volta aqui!

- Não toca em mim! O que você quer? Me contar com suas próprias palavras o que o colégio todo sabe que é verdade?

- Ginny, do que você...

- A diretora falou, Harry, e eu não sou burra. Dois veelas. Quer que eu acredite que você e o Malfoy serão simples amigos? Você já tem o seu consorte, então pára de me perseguir...

- Pára! Ginny, eu odeio o Malfoy! Acha mesmo que só pelo fato de ele ser um veela eu vou rastejar até ele agora? Escuta bem! Eu não tenho nada com aquele filho da mãe, está me ouvindo? Nada! E nunca vou ter! Eu te amo, Gi...

Mas ele se viu empurrado enquanto a menina deixava a sala, sumindo no meio da multidão.

- Vamos ver o quanto você resiste ao filho da mãe, Potter. – a voz arrastada passou ao seu lado, acompanhada pelas risadas típicas.

Harry olhou para o grupo com raiva e pegou Malfoy pela frente das vestes, olhando os outros, indicando-lhes as unhas.

- Saiam. – disse em um sussurro. A porta se trancou automaticamente.

- Qual é, Potter? – Draco perguntou, se soltando e alisando a frente das vestes – Você me destrata para quem quiser ouvir e espera que eu fique quieto? Tudo bem que você quer pegar a Weasley fêmea, mas não pense que...

Draco foi calado por um beijo sedento, sentindo a mão de Harry abrindo sua calça e riu antes de ter seu lábio mordido e ser empurrado contra uma cadeira.

- Harry!

Mas o moreno já havia se ajoelhado entre suas pernas e tomava seu membro nas mãos, sem encará-lo. Draco riu da afobação do outro, mas logo foi impedido de pensar pela intensidade do que se seguiu. Nunca imaginou que ser tomado pela boca de outro homem fosse tão desestabilizador.

- Ah... Harry... Ah...

As palavras não saíam e Draco deixava a cabeça pender para trás, mordendo os lábios, agarrando os cabelos pretos a fim de aumentar o contato com aquela língua e lábios tão quentes enquanto as mãos do moreno o tocavam em toda a região sensível, fazendo-o ver estrelas.

Draco não durou muito, estremecendo e puxando a cabeça de Harry para mais perto, se derramando em sua boca com um gemido contido que o fez se arrepiar e se deixar cair sobre a cadeira, ofegante, em seguida. Harry tossiu, meio engasgado, ofegante, e deixou a testa cair contra a coxa ainda vestida do loiro, evitando encará-lo.

Draco se recuperou aos poucos, notando o silêncio na sala, se movendo. Harry se virou de costas para ele, sentando no chão de forma meio jogada, e Draco estranhou. Uma onda de tristeza e vergonha o atravessou e ele se sentiu repentinamente mal com a sensação. Estranhamente mal, pois era como se sentisse aquilo e não sentisse ao mesmo tempo. Como se o sentimento não pertencesse a ele.

- Harry... – chamou, baixinho.

- Me deixa. – a voz vinha magoada.

O loiro se sentou no chão, ao lado do moreno, e passou de leve a mão pelos seus cabelos. O outro virou o rosto para o lado oposto.

- Foi maravilhoso. – Draco sussurrou em seu ouvido, sentindo-o estremecer, sabendo o quanto ele deveria estar excitado. Mas, ao contrário do que pensou, Harry procurou se afastar – Harry, não... Vem cá...

Draco o puxou contra o próprio corpo, e quando conseguiu tocá-lo, Harry parou de resistir, deixando o rosto cair contra o ombro do loiro enquanto era abraçado.

- Eu odeio isso... – comentou em voz chorosa quando o loiro começou a masturbá-lo, passando os braços em torno dos seus ombros, aproximando seus corpos.

- Shhh... Você vai se sentir melhor... – Draco dava tudo de si, tentando arrancar os suspiros contidos na garganta de Harry, sentindo-o estremecer em seu abraço quando aumentou a velocidade, até gozar, gemendo em seu ouvido.

Harry não o soltou, continuou abraçado ao loiro, respirando fundo, e Draco pensou ter sentido algo úmido contra seu pescoço, passando a afagar os cabelos do moreno.

- Ela não te merece, Harry... Não merece... Mas não sou eu quem vai te atrapalhar... – disse, beijando sua têmpora, embalando-o.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Harry afastou com delicadeza os fios loiros dos olhos fechados. Draco dormia profundamente ao seu lado. Aquilo era raro. O loiro não gostava de se ver inconsciente perto dele. Isso em geral o irritava e, como aquele mau humor pós-sexo não era exatamente bem vindo, Harry preferia acordar sempre depois do loiro, permitindo que ele se sentisse mais seguro ao ver que era Harry, e não ele, quem estava inconsciente.

Mas dessa vez Harry não sentia sono. Tinha, sim, aquela molezinha gostosa que se espalhava pelo corpo depois de transarem, mas nada que o levasse imediatamente à inconsciência. E o fato de estarem confortavelmente deitados em uma cama conjurada em uma sala vazia em um sábado à tarde lhe dava liberdade suficiente para aproveitar aquele momento pela primeira vez na vida.

Pela primeira vez ele parara para prestar atenção no loiro quando ele deixou a testa cair sobre a sua depois do orgasmo, tentando controlar a respiração, trêmulo, até se virar, deitando sobre o seu ombro, acariciando seu peito. Os olhos metálicos pesados, piscando lentamente até se fecharem.

Harry o afastou, deitando sua cabeça sobre o travesseiro ao seu lado e o loiro resmungou, mas não acordou. Ele sabia que o sono veela não permitiria que Draco acordasse tão logo, ele havia tido treino naquela manhã, estava cansado.

Harry se sentou ao seu lado, o olhando abandonado, nu sobre a cama. Draco era um homem muito bonito. Como ele não havia notado antes? Talvez sua "nova visão veela" tenha lhe propiciado essa percepção. Talvez ele simplesmente não tinha olhado direito para ele antes.

Harry tocou-lhe as pernas jogadas sobre a cama, enroscando os dedos de leve nos pêlos loiros quase não aparentes sobre a pele do mesmo tom, fininhos. Draco deve ter sido uma criança quieta. Suas pernas não tinham marcas, como se ele nunca sequer tivesse ralado os joelhos. Joelhos quase tão ossudos quanto os seus próprios. Ou talvez seja só a eficiência das poções.

Harry olhou seus pés. O moreno não gostava que tocassem em seus pés, tinha cócegas, então não tocou os do loiro. Aquilo de repente lhe pareceu algo íntimo demais para se fazer com uma pessoa que mal conhecia, como era o caso de Draco. E em seguida o pensamento de o quanto aquilo era absurdo invadiu sua cabeça. Ele transava com Draco há quase um mês, e, no entanto, achava íntimo demais tocar em seus pés.

Eles não se conheciam.

Mas não eram dois estranhos que transavam eventualmente. Ou melhor, que transavam freqüentemente. Com uma freqüência absurda. Certo. Não eram dois estranhos. Harry sabia coisas sobre Draco.

Sabia que ele era um garoto mimado com idéias distorcidas sobre ser sangue puro e que possuía uma arrogância fora do comum para qualquer ser humano considerado normal. Sabia que Draco era mal humorado e que não gostava de dormir perto de outras pessoas, especialmente dele. Talvez fosse justamente por ser ele e Draco não se importasse de dormir perto de outras pessoas afinal. Draco era muito carinhoso para um Sonserino. Harry havia visto o quanto os pais se preocupavam com ele. Ele parecia ser muito amado e talvez por isso precisasse de carinho até numa relação instintiva como a deles.

Harry encarava os pés de Draco e chegou à conclusão de que aquilo não era muito... Na verdade, era bem insuficiente. E teve vontade de conhecer melhor o garoto para quem vinha se entregando e com quem teria que conviver quase que freqüentemente naquele ano.

O moreno não tocou nos pés do garoto adormecido, mas passou a prestar mais atenção aos detalhes do seu corpo. Seus pés eram brancos, as unhas bem feitas, os ossos um pouco saltados na parte de cima pela posição em que estava. Não tinha pêlos. Na verdade, eles começavam a aparecer na base da canela, seguindo até metade da coxa, onde começavam a rarear.

As pernas de Draco não eram muito grossas, mas um pouco longas. Não que ele fosse muito alto. Era mais alto que Harry, mas um dos mais baixos de seu ano, como bom apanhador. Harry gostava de tocar suas coxas, especialmente na junção com o bumbum. Era bom correr as mãos pela pele delicada e macia daquela parte do corpo de Draco.

Seu olhar subiu um pouco, recaindo entre suas pernas. Bem, aquela área já estava conhecendo bem. Subiu um pouco o olhar pelo baixo ventre do loiro, admirando as linhas da sua cintura. Aquela era uma área sensível em Harry e o loiro adorava provocá-lo ali, mas não tinha um efeito tão descontrolador quando Harry fazia o mesmo em Draco. O fraco do loiro era um pouco mais acima.

Perto do umbigo os últimos pêlos vindos de baixo em linha voltavam a sumir, deixando todo o seu ventre e peito nus. A pele branca lisa era maculada por linhas quase invisíveis que traçavam uma diagonal sobre ele e que faziam Harry ficar sério toda vez que as notava. Ele não sabia dizer se um dia teria coragem de se desculpar com o loiro. Não sabia dizer se isso seria suficiente ou mesmo necessário. Mas aquelas linhas agora apertavam seu coração como nunca haviam feito antes.

Harry engoliu em seco e procurou se concentrar novamente nos traços naturais de Draco. Havia tantas outras linhas a seguir. Linhas que marcavam levemente os músculos da barriga, as sombras das costelas sob a pele, os músculos do peito, os dois pequenos círculos em torno dos mamilos, uma região também bem marcada neste momento pelos chupões que Harry dera minutos atrás. O corpo de Draco era estreito, embora mais largo nos ombros. Não estreito como uma garota, mas certamente frágil para um garoto. Tinha os ombros mais estreitos que os de Harry, o que dava ao moreno uma sensação confortável ao abraçá-lo, principalmente por trás.

Harry admirou a região entre o peito e o pescoço, na junção dos ossos próximos à tireóide. Ah, o pescoço de Draco. Naquele pouco tempo em que vinham se encontrando Harry já sabia que se queria dobrar o loiro em alguma coisa bastava ser gentil com seu pescoço. Draco perdia o controle ao ter a pele sensível daquela região tocada, seja por beijos e chupões, seja por simples toques. Mesmo um sopro desavisado era capaz de fazê-lo se arrepiar. E Harry adorava isso. E adorava particularmente as três pintinhas que Draco tinha atrás da orelha direita. Na primeira vez que reparou nelas se incomodou. Aquelas três manchinhas marrons eram uma mácula na pele branca. Mas depois Harry passou a admirá-las como um adorno, algo peculiar no loiro.

Harry sorriu e velou seu sono por alguns segundos.

A respiração ritmada movia seu peito lentamente, continuamente. Os fios de cabelo loiro caídos sobre o rosto flutuavam um pouco conforme o ar deixava seu corpo. Harry voltou a se deitar, ainda o olhando, e afastou os cabelos.

Seu rosto era delicado. Masculino, mas delicado. Angular. O nariz fino, o queixo pontudo, o maxilar marcado. A pele lisa e branca levemente corada na parte mais alta das bochechas. A barba bem feita continuamente não deixava que o pêlo tomasse suas faces, mas os cílios, sobrancelha e os próprios cabelos daquele dourado clarinho, como finos fios de ouro a enfeitar-lhe a face, caíam de forma precisa e única com o tom da pele. Se fosse mais escuro ou mais claro não seria Draco Malfoy.

Somente dois pontos quebravam a harmonia daquelas cores: a boca e as íris.

Harry tocou levemente os lábios do loiro. Agora estavam mais destacados do que o comum depois de tanto beijá-los e sugá-los e mordê-los. Mas em geral sua cor era suave também. Embora Harry os adorasse assim... A boca de Draco se destacava, para a boca de um garoto. O que durante anos fora motivo para ele se irritar mais ao vê-lo dizendo-lhe injúrias, agora lhe parecia um atrativo e tanto.

Os dedos do moreno correram leves pela face do outro, acariciando-lhe suavemente, parando perto dos olhos. E, como resposta a um pedido mudo, eles se abriram.

Harry sabia que poderia olhar aqueles olhos para sempre e nunca saberia dizer tudo o que eles escondiam. As íris de Draco não eram de cor maciça. Um observador desavisado poderia acreditar que eram azuis, como os olhos de sua mãe, ou cinzentos, como os de seu pai. Mas Harry agora via neles uma combinação interessante entre os dois, de forma que os olhos de Draco tinham um brilho particular... Algo... elétrico, vivo... Metálico.

Draco resmungou mal humorado e se virou de costas para Harry, se cobrindo para voltar a dormir. Harry sorriu e se acomodou junto ao seu corpo, querendo descansar um pouco também.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Como você acha que vai ser o jogo? – perguntou Draco, entre os beijos que depositava no pescoço de Harry.

- Terrível! Ron está pegando melhor do que nunca, desde que eu esteja há pelo menos vinte metros de distância. Tenho sorte de que todas as minhas artilheiras são mulheres, e a Ginny já está falando comigo normalmente. Mas você está no outro time e eu realmente não sei como isso vai ser. Madame Pomfrey já me avisou que a poção de libido tomada em excesso pode causar reações inesperadas.

Draco riu e Harry virou o rosto para beijá-lo. Estavam sentados juntos, abraçados, Harry encostado contra o peito de Draco, debaixo de uma das arquibancadas. Harry havia terminado o treino e Draco aparecera para perturbá-lo, falando sobre a capacidade do uniforme de quadribol realçar o corpo do outro enquanto o moreno tentava parecer imune, passando as últimas diretrizes ao time, que logo se dispersou.

- E como você está com aquele fósforo nervosinho?

- Ótimo. Aparentemente o fato de você me provocar em público e eu te ignorar veementemente convenceu ela totalmente que não temos nada... Você tem sorte dela não ser tão ciumenta.

- Mas você corre para me agarrar em seguida. E eu adoro...

- A Mione também conversou com ela durante horas, pelo que eu sei... Sabe, um relato realmente fiel de como eu só falava nela enquanto estávamos sozinhos procurando pelas horcruxes durante um ano... Vamos juntos ao jantar do dia das bruxas.

- Você a convidou? Eu não acredito que você chegou a esse ponto depois dela ter te humilhado todas as vezes que você tentou alguma coisa!

- Não. Ela me convidou. Aparentemente a Ginny gosta de tomar iniciativas e... Enfim, tinha muito de cu doce da filha da puta no começo das aulas.

Draco riu.

- Eu amo quando você xinga aquela menina. – disse, retomando os beijos no pescoço do moreno.

- Draco, eu estou todo suado...

- Seu cheiro é uma delícia...

O moreno se arrepiou, se torcendo no abraço do loiro.

- Não... Draco... Pára... Eu vou tomar banho!

Harry se levantou de um impulso e começou a andar para o vestiário. Draco riu e foi atrás.

- Está melhorando, né? – perguntou, elevando a voz para se sobrepor ao barulho do chuveiro – Quero dizer, antes eu não podia te ver que a vontade de fuder vinha com tudo, agora dá para resistir um pouco e a gente não tem transado com tanta freqüência como no começo.

- É verdade... Mas a gente tem passado mais tempo juntos... Acho que, sei lá... O contato... Ficar abraçado, beijar, já satisfaz uma parte...

Os dois, depois de quase dois meses saindo apressados de aulas e se arriscando em vãos e salas pelo castelo, haviam traçado um plano de horários que podiam ficar juntos sem desconfiança e pontos seguros onde era fixo se encontrarem diariamente, evitando surpresas desagradáveis. A maior delas certamente foi quando se encontraram em um banheiro feminino no segundo andar que Harry garantira que era seguro, permitindo que a Murta que Geme presenciasse uma das melhores transas dos dois, e Harry dizer que estava só testando a resistência da pia, não evitou que ela tivesse a maior crise de riso histérico da história de Hogwarts.

- E o desenvolvimento de novas técnicas de satisfação mútua também... – completou Draco, entrando nu no chuveiro onde Harry se banhava, beijando-o imediatamente ao receber o sorriso do outro – Me chupa, vai... – sussurrou em seu ouvido sensualmente.

Harry ainda o beijou por um tempo, antes de se abaixar, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, e tomar o membro de Draco na boca. No começo sentia vergonha de fazer aquilo - a primeira vez fora nada mais que um impulso inconsciente, uma trapaça de sua natureza, - mas o prazer que o loiro o transmitia pelo vínculo que os unia era único e, com o tempo, procurava se aperfeiçoar.

Draco gemia, segurando-o pelos cabelos, e Harry adorava como parecia que ele estava prestes a desabar quando erguia os olhos verdes para encará-lo enquanto chupava com força, pondo o máximo que podia dentro da boca, suas mãos passeando entre os testículos e a entrada do loiro.

- Harry... – Draco reclamou, ao perder o contado com sua boca quando o moreno simplesmente se levantou.

- Vira... – a voz rouca convenceu o loiro de que não, Harry Potter não seria sádico o suficiente para abandoná-lo naquela situação.

Apoiou as mãos na parede, sentindo a água do chuveiro cair forte contra suas costas, abrindo as pernas e inclinando o corpo ao ouvir o moreno sussurrar um dos feitiços de lubrificação que haviam descoberto por acaso em um livro de Blaise sobre o assunto. Harry beijou sua nuca e ombros demoradamente, as mãos correndo pelo seu corpo, a ereção o cutucando, ameaçando algo que nunca vinha.

- Ah... Seu maldito... – Draco gemia, remexendo-se contra ele.

Harry riu, entrando lentamente no corpo do loiro e parando ao senti-lo estremecer quando seus corpos estavam totalmente unidos. Draco se arqueava tanto para trás, ofegando, que Harry achava que seria impossível alguém se curvar mais, e mesmo assim não se movia.

- Harry... Por Merlin...

- Isso é vingança por ter me deixado esperando outro dia... – o moreno respondeu, ao pé de seu ouvido, se movendo levemente, em um entra-e-sai quase imperceptível que fazia Draco se contorcer em seu abraço.

- POTTER! – o loiro o pegou pelos cabelos, o encarando por um momento, as íris brilhando de forma animal, todo o seu corpo adquirindo uma beleza mística, e Harry tomou sua boca com violência, estocando rápido e forte, engolindo os gritos e gemidos que deixavam o corpo do loiro conforme o tomava.

Draco o soltou, deixando a cabeça cair contra a parede enquanto Harry investia freneticamente contra seu corpo, a água correndo sobre sua pele, o frio do azulejo aumentando seus arrepios e o contanto com Harry fazendo-o perder a razão e tremer, mordendo o lábio com força, quase sem conseguir respirar com a freqüência do movimento, até que o outro investiu fundo, fazendo-o gritar, o prazer o cegando, sentindo Harry prensá-lo de vez contra a parede e pulsar dentro de seu corpo.

- Oh... céus... – o moreno se apoiava no registro do chuveiro e envolvia a cintura de Draco com o braço, impedindo que caísse de joelhos no chão molhado.

Aos poucos foram se recuperando e se alinharam novamente. Draco virou de frente para o moreno, retirando-o de seu corpo, e o beijou, o acariciando. Pegou o sabonete e o lavou, permitindo que ele fizesse o mesmo consigo depois.

Depois de horas do fim do treino, os dois garotos deixavam o vestiário, Harry indo guardar as bolas no depósito, Draco seguindo em silêncio para o castelo através do vento de outubro.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Harry saiu do retrato da Mulher Gorda e estacou.

- Não vem, Harry? – perguntou Ginny, confusa.

- Já vou... Preciso ver uma coisa... Vão descendo, eu já vou... – e se voltou correndo para o outro lado.

Céus, que perfume era aquele? Parecia estar em toda a parte e... Estava enlouquecendo-o.

Harry saltou três degraus da escada que levava para o segundo andar e sentiu o cheiro ficar mais forte. Alguém falou com ele, mas ele não deu atenção. Seu corpo se arrepiou e ele se sentiu agitado. Para cima. O perfume vinha de cima.

Um garoto passou por ele e o puxou pela gola da blusa, beijando-o. Harry mal viu quem era, empurrou pra longe.

- Hoje não, está bem? – e seguiu subindo as escadas aos saltos, correndo, ciente agora de que aquele perfume estava deixando sua parte veela enlouquecida.

Com surpresa, parou em frente à porta da Torre de Astronomia, uma das partes do colégio que teve que ser reconstruída depois da batalha que culminou na morte de Dumbledore. Devagar, ele entrou, ciente de que a origem do perfume não estava muito longe.

Uma visão do paraíso veio banhar-lhe. Um homem estava encostado nas grades, olhando o horizonte. Os raios dourados caíam sobre o seu corpo, envolvendo-o em luz avermelhada, fazendo os olhos cinzas brilharem em chamas enquanto o loiro olhava o pôr do sol.

Harry sorriu, jogando charme, e caminhou até Malfoy, parando ao seu lado, conseguindo observar que ele estava trajado para festa, vestindo negro, como ele. O perfume quase inebriante.

- De todos os lugares do castelo, esse é um onde eu não esperava te encontrar.

- Há coisas que não se pode ignorar, Potter. – disse Draco, sério – E o fato de que daqui se tem a melhor visão do pôr do sol em toda Hogwarts é uma delas. – disse sorrindo e examinando o moreno descaradamente – Você ta um tesão, Potter.

Harry sorriu e o puxou para um beijo, mas não se demorou, afundando o nariz no pescoço alvo de Draco, buscando sorver o perfume que o atraíra até ali.

- Humm. – o suspiro de satisfação deixou os lábios do loiro como um alerta – Harry, não acho que seja um momento propício...

- Não... Eu só... Merlin, que cheiro é esse? Você está usando algum perfume, Draco?

- Não... – Draco inclinou a cabeça, dando mais espaço para o outro, e completou de forma insinuante – Talvez seja isso...

Harry tomou sua boca novamente e o empurrou contra a parede, sentindo as mãos do loiro se enredarem em seus cabelos.

- Oh, ok. – ele parou, se afastando com visível dificuldade – Eu tenho uma ruiva me esperando lá embaixo e ela não vai ficar feliz se eu aparecer todo amarrotado... Podemos continuar isso depois. – disse, dando um último selinho em Draco e caminhando para a porta.

Porém algo frio correu seu corpo e ele sentiu uma pontada na base do pescoço, se sentindo sufocado. Olhou para o loiro e percebeu que ele voltara a fitar o céu, não mais inclinado displicente sobre as grades, mas ereto e sério. Algo o preocupou naquele sentimento gelado que o invadia.

- Você não vem?

Draco negou com a cabeça e Harry voltou a se aproximar, abraçando-o por trás, beijando seus cabelos e encostando a boca em seu ouvido, feliz ao sentir as mãos do loiro correrem pelos seus braços.

- No que você está pensando? – sussurrou, realmente preocupado com a expressão do outro.

- Em como tudo mudou desde a última vez que eu estive aqui. Eu sei que você estava aqui também... Não te assusta nos ver assim, abraçados, nesse mesmo lugar, depois de... tudo?

Harry encaixou o queixo em seu ombro e o embalou em seus braços por um momento, pensando.

- Você não faz idéia da quantidade de coisas assustadoras que eu vi nesses últimos tempos. Eu vi o homem que eu mais respeitava chorando e pedindo para morrer e vi seu corpo flutuando no espaço. Vi crianças torturando homens. Vi almas quebradas e pedaços de alma torturando crianças. Vi os olhos da morte. Vi a morte nos olhos de um homem que não viveu. Levei a morte para o homem que a única coisa que conseguiu sentir em toda a sua vida foi medo dela. Eu te vi morrendo – Harry beijou seu ombro -, e não quis que fosse assim, mesmo antes de toda essa loucura engolir a gente. Não, Draco, eu não me assusto de me ver abraçado com você aqui... Já vi coisas assustadoras demais para deixar que algo tão belo me assuste.

Draco se aconchegou melhor em seus braços e suspirou, mas Harry não sentiu o sentimento de mal estar se aplacar, apertando-o mais em seu abraço. Draco queria lhe pedir alguma coisa, mas algo o impedia, Harry podia sentir, mas também não queria perguntar o que era, e a situação se tornava perturbadora, embora os dois estivessem tão aconchegados nos braços um do outro que a simples hipótese de se afastarem parecia absurda.

Draco deixou a cabeça cair contra o ombro de Harry, encaixando o rosto contra o seu pescoço, falando em uma voz baixa.

- Buscar a aceitação de uma menina me parece tão fútil frente a tudo isso...

E Harry se arrepiou, sentindo que havia muito mais do que arrogância naquela frase. Draco desprezava Ginny, e não era por ela ser uma traidora do sangue, não era por ela ser pobre, não era por ela ter brincado com os sentimentos de Harry, não era por ela ser um motivo fútil para o Salvador do mundo bruxo se dedicar. Mas Harry não sabia dizer o que fazia com que houvesse tanto desprezo naquela frase.

- Não somente buscar aceitação, Draco. É buscar felicidade. Uma felicidade que para que eu tivesse direito, tive que ver todas as coisas assustadoras do mundo.

Draco se desvencilhou de seu abraço e saiu da torre em silêncio. Harry o seguiu alguns segundos depois, mas não o encontrou no jantar.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A: **Eu sei que esse capítulo talvez tenha ficado um pouco n-cênico demais, mas foi necessário para mostrar a estruturação da relação deles. Não pensem que isso é uma grande pwp... Há um plot, acreditem!

Comentários, por favor.

Beijos e até sábado XD


	4. Capítulo 4 – Sem adeus

**Capítulo 4 – Sem adeus**

Chovia. Chovia torrencialmente. Chovia o que não chovera na Inglaterra inteira durante todo o resto do verão. Aquecimento global? A revolta dos anjos? Alguma travessura de um bruxo louco? Isso não importava para Harry e Draco. O lago do castelo de Hogwarts transbordava, cobrindo seus terrenos com suas águas escuras, e a única coisa importante com esse fato era que o jogo de quadribol fora cancelado, eles não tiveram que se enfrentar, e o feriado de Natal fora adiantado. McGonagall tomou a sábia decisão de não os separar, temendo que os avanços que haviam feito retrocedessem com a distância, e por isso Harry e Draco eram um dos pouquíssimos alunos que habitavam o castelo naquela deliciosa semana até que o próximo ano chegasse. Não importava.

- Quer comer? – Harry perguntou baixinho. Draco respondeu com um resmungo negativo, puxando-o para mais perto e começando a beijar e chupar o seu pescoço.

Estavam sozinhos no quarto que Draco dividia com Blaise na Sonserina, que providencialmente viajara com Pansy. Harry dormira ali nas últimas duas noites, e agora estavam sentados na cama do loiro, Harry apoiado em seu peito, meio deitado. A chuva caía lenta e pesadamente do lado de fora, ecoando pelas masmorras de forma longínqua, e os dois ressonavam entre carinhos há horas, sem saber se ainda era dia ou se a noite já havia baixado.

- Quer transar? – Harry voltou a perguntar, sentindo um arrepio gostoso correr seu corpo com o carinho que lhe era oferecido, mas ouviu nova negativa do loiro, embora seus beijos não parassem.

Harry sorriu e virou a cabeça, negando ao loiro a continuação de sua brincadeira. Draco o fitou, sorrindo também, os fios dourados caídos sobre o rosto de uma forma despojada como raramente podia-se ver. Harry não sabia mais dizer quando o poder veela se manifestava em Draco ou não. Ele aprendera a observá-lo em tantos detalhes que eles pareciam estar sempre ali, brilhando pra ele.

Draco depositou um selinho sobre os seus lábios somente para indicar que queria beijá-lo. O moreno não lhe negou o pedido e buscou sua boca para um beijo também. Não havia pressa nem ânsia entre os dois. O beijo não era profundo, era saboroso. Sentir o doce da boca do outro, sua textura, e poder suspirar e parar para apreciá-lo melhor, podendo retomá-lo no segundo seguinte.

Os dois estavam juntos somente há uns quatro meses, mas o contato intenso e freqüente a que foram expostos criou entre os dois uma cumplicidade que nunca, sob hipótese alguma, esperavam ter.

Harry sabia que Draco não gostava de chuva e nem de verduras, mas também não comia nada muito pesado nem saía muito ao sol. Draco percebeu o quanto Harry era guloso, mas imaginou que isso talvez fosse efeito de ter passado fome. Mesmo assim, se divertia ao ver o moreno se melecar com torta de caramelo e implorar por um chocolate em dias cinzentos. Draco tinha uma ligação com os pais que Harry não conseguia entender por completo. Havia um desprendimento e ao mesmo tempo um amor e um respeito tão grandes entre eles que causava admiração a qualquer um. Harry não tinha pais e lamentava por isso. E não gostava dos tios, mas se fosse Draco no lugar dele, já os teria matado. Harry somente se referia a eles como pessoas que não tinham muita importância em sua vida. Pansy e Blaise eram muito importantes para Draco, e ele sentia falta de Crabbe e Goyle, mas não falava disso. Não falava de Nott também. Harry tinha uma verdadeira relação de amor por Ron e Hermione e respeitava muito Neville.

Harry gostava de acordar tarde e Draco sempre acordava mal humorado, não importa o horário, mas, em geral, sua educação o fazia contornar esse empecilho e não enfeitiçar ninguém antes do café da manhã. Draco era viciado em café e Harry era viciado em beijos no pescoço. Eram vícios que os faziam ficar calmos. Harry acreditava que ninguém conseguiria fazê-lo gozar daquela maneira somente com felação como Draco. Draco dizia que Harry chupava como ninguém e era a única coisa pelo que era capaz de implorar. Quando queria transar, Harry abraçava Draco e acariciava seu baixo ventre. Quando Draco queria transar, falava obscenidades no ouvido de Harry. Harry sempre tinha fome depois de transarem, Draco tinha vontade de tomar banho. Em geral, eles só acabavam dormindo abraçados. Harry adorava dormir abraçado. Draco dormia com a maior quantidade de travesseiros possível.

Harry tinha pesadelos que o faziam chorar durante a noite, mas ele dizia que não era nada preocupante. Draco tinha crises de ansiedade que o faziam tremer, mas aceitava ser abraçado por Harry. Nenhum dos dois falava da guerra. Ambos concordaram silenciosamente, depois de um bom tempo e muitas discussões, de que tiveram ações infantis com relação ao outro, e que isso os distanciou _demais_. Ambos diziam que nunca seriam amigos e que aquilo tudo era somente efeito do fato de terem que conviver sendo veelas, e por isso que se sentavam próximos nas aulas, faziam trabalhos juntos e passavam todo o tempo que tinham livre na companhia um do outro e, de preferência, abraçados. Harry namorava Ginny, Draco teve duas namoradas e um namorado no período em que ficaram juntos, mas Harry não se preocupou em guardar os nomes. Todos diziam que eles se encontravam, mas eles não davam atenção aos boatos e continuavam se encontrando e falando para os devidos acompanhantes que só precisavam ficar próximos, nada mais. Nenhum dos dois transava com outras pessoas. Nenhum dos dois pensava duas vezes antes de dispensar qualquer pessoa para poderem ficar a sós.

Aquela semana em que passaram sozinhos naquele quarto na Sonserina poderia definir o mais próximo que duas pessoas podem estar.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco andava pelos corredores sozinho. A luz fraca do sol de inverno no fim de tarde jogava sombras sobre as pedras à sua volta e suas mãos estavam geladas. Iria para o seu quarto, tomar um banho e se aquecer antes do jantar. Era realmente uma pena que as aulas tivessem voltado e Blaise não conseguisse entender o fato de que Harry freqüentar o quarto deles não era sinônimo dos dois se agarrarem na sua frente. Ele não armar aquele circo à toa poderia ter facilitado muito a vida do loiro, que seria poupado de ter que se despir em alguma sala gelada, ou mesmo um banheiro, por um grifinório enlouquecido por três dias de separação depois de tanto tempo juntos. E Draco tinha certeza que, assim como ele, Harry sentia falta do que faziam de melhor juntos – e não era o trabalho de poções que tinham pendente – e por isso ele não faltaria essa noite.

Pensando nele, Draco sentiu seu peito se aquecer de uma forma reconfortante. Não, mais do que reconfortante... quase... vitoriosa. Ele não se sentia nada vitorioso naquele momento, caminhando sozinho com as mãos cada vez mais frias, o que só poderia significar que o maldito grifinório devia estar fazendo algo realmente glorioso, pelos seus padrões grifos. E, pelo que Draco era capaz de supor, muito provavelmente envolvia quadribol.

O loiro sorriu e se dispôs a se desviar de seu caminho e subir mais um lance de escadas ao invés de descer somente para verificar mais uma vez aquele moreno sorridente em vestes de quadribol. A forma como o verde dos seus olhos parecia vivo quando voava nem o poder veela conseguia reproduzir. Chegando à janela, porém, encontrou o campo de quadribol vazio. No ar somente o perfume amadeirado que ele conhecia tão bem. Sentindo a sensação evoluir ao júbilo, meio que envolta em uma certa insegurança, Draco sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar de forma familiar, e, decidido, subiu mais um lance de escadas, perseguindo o rastro do perfume que o atraíra, agora certo de que aquelas sensações eram resultados do vínculo entre os dois, e, se Harry estava vivendo algo tão intenso que não era quadribol, Draco queria saber o que era.

Uma sala. Qual era sua surpresa? Uma sala não muito utilizada, trancada magicamente. Draco se aproximou, tocando a madeira da porta, tentando ver vias de abri-la. Seria interessante descobrir o que levou Harry a se trancar sozinho assim. Porém, toda sua concentração foi interrompida pela cadência de gemidos que o atingiu ao romper o feitiço que barrava o som. Duas vozes entoando em perfeita harmonia uma ladainha provocante.

- Ah... Ginny...

O peito de Draco parecia que ia explodir com tamanha sensação de felicidade e satisfação, o prazer se espalhando pelo se corpo como um líquido quente, sua mente nublando com a intensidade do sentimento. Ele empurrou a porta e seu corpo foi atirado para longe pelos feitiços de proteção, batendo na parede de pedra fria do corredor. A voz ainda ecoando em sua cabeça. Seu corpo se dobrou, se encolheu, como se os sentimentos conflitantes que o inundavam provocassem algum tipo de pane em seu organismo. Draco queria sair dali. E foi com alívio que sentiu uma certa irritação o invadir, permitindo que voltasse a andar. Libertando-o.

O loiro ainda vagou a esmo pelo castelo. Os sentidos confusos impedindo-o de ver aonde ia. Ele tremia e não sabia se era de raiva, se ainda compartilhava as sensações de Harry ou se era alguma outra reação nova de seu corpo. Tremia e arfava, e sua cabeça parecia girar entre ecos da voz do moreno e aquela angústia que o afligia. Bateu na parede e se deixou escorregar para o chão, respirando fundo, segurando a cabeça. Tinha vontade de gritar, mas achou que se abrisse a boca talvez vomitasse. Tudo girava à sua volta.

Aos poucos, o mundo voltou a entrar nos eixos. Ele não sentia mais nada que não lhe pertencesse originalmente. E, no entanto, seu peito continuava apertado e ele estava confuso. O que era aquilo tudo?

Levantou-se devagar e caminhou diretamente para as masmorras. Esperava que Blaise não estivesse no quarto, queria ficar sozinho, e ficou feliz ao ter seu desejo atendido. Tirou as roupas, jogando-as por sobre a cama, e entrou no chuveiro deixando a água fria percorrer sua pele. Queria ter consciência de cada centímetro que o compunha.

Desde que Harry o mordeu, na primeira vez deles, compartilhavam sentimentos. Nada constante, somente sentimentos fortes. Isso, de certa forma, ajudou muito para a sobrevivência deles juntos. Saber quando o outro estava a ponto de explodir era fundamental para que não voltassem à ala hospitalar com freqüência preocupante. Se isso tivesse acontecido há alguns anos, antes de tudo o que viveram durante a guerra, antes daquele amadurecimento forçado que viveram e daquele silêncio cordial perturbador imposto entre eles antes de se descobrirem veelas, Draco talvez não tivesse tanto respeito pelos medos e perturbações de Harry, não importando se os compartilhasse ou não. E tinha certeza que a recíproca era verdadeira.

Apesar disso, nunca houve nada tão intenso quanto o que sentiu àquela tarde. Era claro que Harry estava tendo relações com Ginny – a primeira, Draco podia afirmar -, mas toda aquela instabilidade que o assaltou não podia ser resultado somente disso. Eles sempre compartilhavam esse tipo se sensação e isso só deixava o sexo entre eles melhor. Será que é porque Harry não estava com _ele_? Será que toda aquela angústia, todo aquele medo, aquele mal estar era por ele sentir Harry transando com _outra pessoa_? Será que era por ele _saber_ disso?

Draco balançou a cabeça por baixo da água e começou a se lavar, tentando afastar tais pensamentos da mente. Sentia-se cansado e... vazio. Uma tristeza, uma melancolia o tomava vagamente e ele não se sentia disposto a descer para jantar. Muito menos se encontrar com Harry. O filho da puta não sentiria sua falta essa noite. Provavelmente estava enroscado com aquela ruiva maldita naquele exato instante.

Raiva e aquele aperto no peito voltaram, e Draco resolveu dar seu banho por encerrado e procurar dormir um pouco. Enxugou-se superficialmente e se envolveu com o robe branco estampado com o brasão da Sonserina, se dirigindo para frente do espelho, onde fez a barba e passou algumas loções, penteando, por fim, os cabelos cuidadosamente, enquanto examinava seu reflexo com atenção.

Ele era melhor do que ela. Isso era fato.

Nesse momento a porta do banheiro se abriu, revelando a figura alta e morena de Blaise, já sem a capa e a gravata do uniforme.

- Oi, Draco. – disse o moreno com sua voz grave, se dirigindo à pia ao lado do loiro para lavar as mãos.

- Boa noite, Blaise. – os olhos de Draco procuraram os do moreno pelo reflexo e ele sorriu, cortês, para o amigo. Este, porém, o encarou sério, intenso, de uma forma um tanto... felina.

Draco nunca saberia dizer exatamente como aconteceu. Em um momento estava penteando os cabelos novamente, a água gelada que pingava levemente em seu pescoço trazendo seus pensamentos em Harry de volta, alheio às atividades de Zabini ao seu lado. No instante seguinte, estava sobre a pia, empurrado contra a superfície gelada do espelho, sua boca ferida pela ânsia com que Blaise o beijava, as mãos vasculhando entre as dobras do robe procurando desesperadamente alcançar sua pele.

- NÃO! BLAISE! – Draco gritou ao ter seus lábios libertos quando o moreno se concentrou em beijar seu pescoço. Ele se debatia, tentando chutar a esmo o amigo que se encaixara entre suas pernas. Zabini era o cara mais hétero que Draco conhecia e não escondia para ninguém sua paixão por Pansy. Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Blaise nunca faria isso. Nunca.

Mas ele era um veela.

- Blaise! Pára! Pensa na Pansy, seu idiota! EU NÃO QUERO FAZER ISSO!

Os olhos amêndoas de Blaise o encararam e Draco quase pôde ver a luta interna do amigo. Blaise era fisicamente maior e mais forte que ele, e Draco não queria machucá-lo. Ele tinha que parar, ele conseguiria parar...

Devagar, Draco se desvencilhou dos braços de Blaise, voltando ao chão, tentando se afastar. O amigo respirava fundo, os olhos agora fechados, as mãos pousadas pesadamente sobre a pia. Quase tão devagar quanto os movimentos de Draco, a mão de Blaise prendeu seu braço antes que conseguisse se afastar o suficiente, e correu pela sua pele até chegar ao rosto, acariciando-o, afastando levemente o tecido do robe para tocar-lhe os ombros e o peito. Draco estava tenso, parado, temendo pelo próximo movimento do outro. E quando Blaise voltou a abrir os olhos, passando a língua sobre os lábios de forma sensual, fitando-o desejoso, Draco estremeceu e foi violentamente empurrado pela segunda vez naquela noite.

Dessa vez, caiu pesadamente sobre o carpete do quarto. Blaise tentava afastá-lo. Cuspiu sangue no chão, devia ter se mordido ou batido a boca. Ouviu uma respiração alterada perto e uma sombra caiu sobre seu corpo. Ele se virou somente para encontrar a figura de Blaise recortada contra a luz do banheiro, o olhando como se ele fosse algum tipo de tesouro, o desejo brilhando no mel de seus olhos, fazendo-o estalar os dedos que se abriam e fechavam, ansiosos por tocar.

Draco o olhou com raiva. Nunca fora tratado como coisa daquela forma. Nunca, nem Potter com toda a sua fúria animal, o havia tocado tão alheio ao que ele sentia como Blaise o tocou. Ele sabia que o amigo era só instinto naquele momento e que era ele quem comandava aquele instinto e, no entanto, se sentia a mercê da vontade daquele homem. E a vontade dele era sexo. Só sexo.

A única vontade que deveria unir ele e Harry.

Draco afastou o robe, revelando totalmente seu corpo, sem desviar os olhos de Blaise. Apesar de não possuir nenhum sinal de excitação, abriu sinuosamente as pernas e se acariciou.

- Vem. É isso que você quer, não é? Então vem!

Rápido, sem delicadeza, Blaise se abaixou e o pegou pelos cabelos, forçando-o a se levantar e empurrando-o contra a pilastra que sustentava o dossel da cama do loiro, tomando a sua boca com violência enquanto o masturbava, sem soltar seus cabelos. Quando Draco gemeu entre o beijo, Blaise o rompeu, mas seu rosto ficou a centímetros do de Draco. Ambos ofegantes. Ambos gemendo. Como animais.

Draco era puro ódio. Sua vontade era empurrar o amigo para longe. Não tinha consciência do porquê estava fazendo aquilo. Blaise ainda parecia lutar também, sempre sério, como se estivesse sendo forçado a tocá-lo daquela forma. Mas não importava, Draco levaria até o fim agora.

Mas sabia que não importa o que Blaise fizesse, ele nunca ficaria excitado o suficiente naquela situação. Não era Blaise que ele queria. E foi por isso que ele segurou o amigo pela nuca, mordendo seu lábio, falando entre dentes:

- Faz logo!

Blaise o soltou e ele caiu sobre a cama, sendo virado de bruços imediatamente por braços fortes. Abriu as pernas o mais que pôde, dobrando um joelho, e ouviu o zíper da calça do outro se abrir segundos antes do seu peso cair sobre seu corpo. Draco gritou de dor com a violência da primeira estocada, e suas unhas e dentes surgiram, mas ele cravou os dedos contra o colchão e cerrou os dentes, deixando seu corpo ser dominado pelo balanço rápido que Blaise o infligia, devorando-o com violência. Não sentia mais dor, mas também não sentia prazer. Ouvia o outro gemendo às suas costas e ofegava a cada movimento de invasão. Era incômodo, grosseiro e brutal. Seu corpo o rejeitava e tudo o que ele queria era que acabasse o mais rápido possível. Ele tremia no esforço de não se virar e enterrar as unhas no amigo, afastando-o de si. Quando Blaise começou a tremer e pulsar dentro de seu corpo, um asco imenso o invadiu e ele se encolheu e seu corpo se contorceu ao sentir algo quente o preenchendo. Não ouviu a porta do quarto se abrir. Ele parecia ausente e vazio. As lágrimas corriam pelo seu rosto de forma incontrolável e ele soluçava, se agarrando mais firmemente aos lençóis. O corpo de Blaise foi arrancado de dentro do seu com a mesma violência com que entrou, e ele desejou gritar novamente, mas tudo o que conseguiu foi soluçar mais veementemente e se encolher, agora livre do peso que o imobilizava.

- DRACO! FAZ ALGUMA COISA! ELE VAI MATÁ-LO!

O grito ecoou pela sua cabeça de forma retumbante. Ele abriu os olhos com dificuldade e a cena que o esperava o deixou imóvel por alguns instantes.

Blaise estava jogado no chão, ainda com as calças abertas, já inconsciente, e alguém estava sentando sobre o seu peito, socando seguidamente seu rosto, que sangrava violentamente, devido às garras que eram as unhas do atacante. Pansy gritava e rodeava os dois sem saber o que fazer.

Draco levantou da cama em um pulo, puxando Harry pelos ombros, fazendo-o cair de costas no chão. O moreno tentou se levantar imediatamente, mas Draco o impediu, ameaçando-o com suas garras. Os dois se encararam, ariscos, ruídos hostis deixando suas bocas. Porém, esse enfrentamento durou somente o tempo suficiente para que os olhos verdes esquadrinhassem o rosto do loiro, percebendo que era ele.

Draco se permitiu desarmar ao ser puxado para um abraço desesperado. Harry se afastou por alguns segundos, voltando a examinar seu rosto, acariciando-o e, ao fazer isso, deixando um rastro de sangue sobre a pele branca com as mãos sujas.

- Você está bem? – perguntou, tremendo, com a voz rouca.

- O QUE VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, SEU IDIOTA? – Draco gritou, o empurrando.

Levantou-se, pegando o robe caído no chão, se vestindo, e apanhando a varinha. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do amigo e começou a entoar baixinho o feitiço que Snape o ensinou. Aos poucos, os arranhões fundos deixados por Harry foram se fechando.

- Temos de levá-lo para a enfermaria. – disse, já passando um braço do amigo sobre seus ombros. Harry se levantou, e fez o mesmo com o outro braço. – Pansy?

A menina, que ainda tremia descontrolada caída no chão, se levantou, abrindo a porta para que passassem, e os seguiu.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Não vou dizer que isso não era esperado. – disse Madame Pomfrey, após medicar Blaise.

- Por quê? – perguntou Draco, mal humorado.

- Ao te morder, o sr Potter se tornou o seu dominante. Como eu disse, criou um vínculo entre vocês que, embora não seja permanente nem tão forte como o vínculo de um casamento, o torna seu protetor e parceiro oficial. Eu acho que o sr Zabini foi até muito resistente, dormindo todo esse tempo com você no mesmo quarto. Eu não esperava que Potter tivesse uma reação tão violenta, visto que não se trata de um adversário veela, mas esperava sim uma reação quando alguma outra pessoa viesse fatalmente se atrair se por você, sr Malfoy.

- Então quer dizer que não foi minha culpa? Foi conseqüência do elo?

A professora McGonagall ergueu uma sobrancelha e se dirigiu ao garoto.

- O que acha, sr Potter? Você se sente responsável pelo ocorrido de certa forma?

Harry passou as mãos pelo rosto, nervoso.

- Eu... Eu não sei bem o que... Eu... Era como... Como se Zabini estivesse me agredindo. Eu me senti ferido... Senti medo e raiva e... Desamparo. Foi... Foi...

- Eu o encontrei andando de um lado para o outro, transtornado, na frente da entrada pra Sonserina. – Pansy veio em seu socorro – Achei estranho, pois eu sei que ele tem a senha. Perguntei se ele queria ver o Draco e ele praticamente me implorou para levá-lo até ele, subindo na minha frente para o quarto... Então, quando a gente chegou... – a menina soluçou e cobriu o rosto com as mãos.

- Você se lembra disso, Potter?

- Não. Me lembro de estar indo para a Grifinória com a Ginny, quando a sensação me invadiu. Depois... Depois disso a única lembrança que eu tenho é de Blaise e Draco... Você estava chorando... – Harry olhou para Draco, que só fez uma negativa com a cabeça.

- O que faremos, Papoula? – McGonagall perguntou.

- Isolá-los? Talvez um quarto individual...

- Não. – Draco interrompeu, decidido – Não acho que a situação seja tão fácil assim. Potter está apaixonado. Eu estou apaixonado. Não vejo como administrar uma vida a dois dessa forma. Acho que a solução é nos afastar.

Harry o olhou, sério, mas não disse nada.

- Não sei se isso seria viável, sr Malfoy. Vocês sabem que...

- Nós já atingimos um patamar em que a necessidade de contato não é mais enlouquecedora. Acredito que nós podemos conviver sem necessidade de nos tocar. – Draco completou, sem tirar os olhos de Harry – Tem um jeito de romper esse elo? – perguntou para a enfermeira.

- Se afastando, provavelmente... Mas, eu não sei o quanto isso é seguro, sr Malfoy.

- Eu prefiro arriscar. – Draco afirmou com veemência – Não quero que minha vida seja ditada por isso, nem tampouco que as pessoas próximas a mim sofram as conseqüências dos meus atos. E se Potter tem condições de se relacionar com outras pessoas, eu também quero ter essa liberdade.

- O que acha, sr Potter?

Harry continuou encarando-o por longos segundos em silêncio. Draco suspirou. Sentia a dúvida e uma tristeza imensa que ele não tinha certeza se vinha dos olhos de Harry ou se já estavam arraigados em seu próprio peito. Ele mesmo não estava firme naquela decisão. Mesmo ali, a poucos passos do moreno, sentia que poderia morrer se fosse condenado a passar todo o resto de seus dias longe dele. Mas aquilo precisava acabar. Ele não conseguiria conviver com a paixonite de Harry pela Weasley se consolidando daquela forma. Precisava da sua vida de volta, sem aquela dependência, sem aquela... paixão.

Pronto. Estava dito. E a concretização daquele pensamento parecia quebrá-lo por dentro. O aperto no peito se tornou insuportável e Draco desviou o olhar, tendo a certeza que tudo o que estava sentindo naquele momento era compartilhado com o moreno. Harry fechou os olhos e Draco quase pôde imaginar que uma lágrima correria pelo seu rosto com a careta que ele fez, como quem engole algo amargo.

- Concordo.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Harry puxou Ginny para mais perto em seu colo, deitando a cabeça entre seus seios e deixando que ela acariciasse seus cabelos.

- Dói? – ela perguntou.

Ele negou em silêncio. Doía. Doía mais do que qualquer coisa que já sentira, pois era algo que parecia vir de dentro para fora, sufocando.

- Você não precisa dele. – ela puxou seu rosto para cima e o beijou. Sua boca repleta do gosto salgado das lágrimas.

- Vai passar... – ele garantiu para si mesmo.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Draco saiu do banheiro com a toalha em volta da cintura e seus olhos caíram sobre a figura de Pansy sentada em sua cama acariciando um Blaise adormecido nu sobre os seus lençóis.

- Por que você continua fazendo isso? – ela perguntou, amarga.

- Porque eu preciso. – ele respondeu, baixinho.

Ela se levantou, foi até ele e o beijou. Um beijo sem gosto. O carinho dos amigos não era mais capaz de aplacar aquele incômodo constante que o arrebentava por dentro, por mais que ele insistisse.

- Draco, querido, você machucar seu amigo e você mesmo dessa forma, não vai adiantar de nada.

Draco começou a se vestir, ignorando o comentário.

- Vai para a aula hoje? Fiquei sabendo que McGonagall dispensou vocês das aulas conjuntas até que se habituassem, mas Sprout já reclamou sua ausência duas vezes. A aula dela é com os lufas, não com os grifos.

- Não consigo me concentrar. – ele justificou, virando-se para o armário.

O silêncio voltou a tomar conta do quarto.

- Aonde você vai? – ela perguntou.

- Não sei.

- Eu trouxe comida para você... Sei por que não está indo ao salão, mas você tem que comer, Draco...

- Não quero...

- DRACO!

O garoto saiu, batendo a porta.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

O sol baixava no horizonte e jogava seus raios dourados pelos jardins do castelo. Harry suspirou, debruçado sobre a grade da torre de Astronomia. A luz incidente machucava seus olhos e o fazia lacrimejar, mas ele não abandonava a paisagem. Não abandonava o dourado, o verde e o azul do céu, buscando neles algo mais do que aquele cinza que o perseguia diariamente.

Aquilo o estava matando.

Era como viver o processo inverso de se tornar veela: a mesma intensidade, mas o que antes era tão latente, tão bonito, colorido, luminoso, aos poucos ia se apagando. Ele não sentia mais os sabores como sentia antes. Parecia que tudo o que ele comia tinha o mesmo gosto. Gosto de cinza. O mesmo acontecia com os cheiros e as cores. O mundo estava ficando cinza, pálido.

E, quando tudo parecia demais, quando tudo soava de menos, ele corria desesperado para os braços de Ginny, e se agarrava ao corpo da garota como um náufrago procurando sua vida. O perfume de rosas, o vermelho dos cabelos, a sensação da pele. Nada mais era inebriante como costumava ser. Então ele a sorvia, a aspirava, a bebia como se fosse o seu elixir, sua droga. Ele precisava dela aplicada na veia para sobreviver. Precisasse de algo que lhe despertasse vontades, que lhe desse prazer, que o fizesse sentir. Sentir qualquer coisa.

Harry girou a aliança no dedo. Ela era cinza. Um cinza metálico, mas sem brilho, como os olhos dele nos últimos tempos. Ele não brilhava mais e tampouco estava ao seu alcance como aquela aliança. Sua aliança de noivado.

Fazia quase quatro meses que ele havia se separado de Draco. Quatro meses que não se tocavam, que mal se viam. Quatro meses em que o mundo se apagava vagarosamente frente aos seus olhos. Quatro meses em que a dor se instalara em seu peito e ele se via quase impelido a buscar pelos carinhos de Ginny para não enlouquecer.

E, no entanto, ele ainda sentia mais a Draco do que a Ginny.

Ele sentia a dor dele, confundia-a com sua própria dor. Sentia seu desespero ao se jogar nos braços de outros buscando, como ele, algo que não estava lá. E era enlouquecedor aquela consciência. Nesses momentos, Harry preferia ficar sozinho, pois tinha medo de machucar Ginny ou qualquer outro em meio ao seu transe. Era sua obrigação afastar aqueles braços que espalhavam o vazio e a agonia pelo seu corpo. E, no entanto, era um corpo que não lhe pertencia.

Harry colocou o anular inteiro na boca, e retirou o anel entre os dentes, querendo sentir o frio e a textura do metal. Nada como deveria ser. Pegou a aliança novamente entre os dedos e a examinou. Era o seu futuro. O futuro que ele escolheu. Sua escolha, como tantas outras escolhas difíceis que fizera em sua vida.

Fora decisão sua passar a páscoa na casa dos Weasleys, mesmo com medo de ter alguma reação imprópria na frente deles. Para sua felicidade, porém, sua ligação com Draco realmente praticamente desapareceu no instante em que deixaram de estar sob o mesmo teto. E foi sem pressão veela e com um sorriso inegável que ele pediu a mão de Ginny aos pais, marcando o casamento para agosto daquele mesmo ano. E foi sem pressão que jurou para Ginny que se afastaria totalmente de Draco.

Mas ao voltar para o colégio, nada parecia tão fácil. Tanto que era escolha sua não ter ido ao jantar para estar ali, no lugar que deveria lhe trazer algumas das piores lembranças de sua vida, mas que tinha o melhor pôr do sol de Hogwarts. E onde _ele_ gostava de ficar.

A porta se abriu e Harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. O perfume que envolveu o ambiente penetrou seus pulmões de tal forma que era como se eles estivessem parados até então e aquele cheiro os obrigassem a funcionar.

Ele se endireitou e o encarou. O loiro estava de pé sob o umbral. Estava mais magro e mais pálido. Tinha olheiras sob os olhos e as unhas ruídas. Harry se lembrou com tristeza de seu sexto ano, quando o vira daquela forma. Agora sabia porquê.

Draco o olhava fixo, como quem olha para um fantasma. Piscou, como quem percebe a realidade, e deu meia volta, cambaleante, como quem não quer ir.

- Espera.

A voz de Harry veio doce, cheia de uma alegria inexpressível.

- O que você quer, Potter? – Draco parecia cansado.

Harry se aproximou a passos vacilantes, incerto, devagar.

- Olhe para mim, Draco.

Demorou alguns segundos para o loiro se virar e ainda assim não o encarou. Olhou além, para o sol que se punha.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, duro.

Harry levantou a mão na direção em que Draco olhava, fazendo o sol refletir na aliança. O loiro imediatamente o encarou.

- Eu vou me casar. Em agosto.

Draco engoliu em seco e fez um meneio com a cabeça.

- O que espera? Que eu lhe dê os parabéns? Ou quer me convidar para a festa?

- Eu... Só quero que saiba... Que não tem mais volta.

Draco concordou com a cabeça, encarando o chão. Harry sentiu o mundo mais pesado e se aproximou devagar do loiro. Ambos tinham as respirações aceleradas, o peito apertado. Nenhum dos dois tinha a beleza realçada. Não queriam seduzir. Só queriam... Sentir.

- Não ouse me tocar, Potter.

- Eu não quero te tocar.

Estavam tão próximos que o calor das peles era sensível. Pela primeira vez, em tanto tempo, Harry sentia todo o seu corpo reagir a algo. Estava vivo e a vida o assaltava por todos os poros. Ergueu a mão com a aliança e a passou sobre o rosto de Draco, mas sem tocá-lo, mantendo a superfície da mão há alguns centímetros de sua pele. O loiro fechou os olhos e sua respiração se acentuou, como se tivesse de fato sentido aquele carinho. Harry aproximou seus lábios dos dele e sentiu o ar que deixava o corpo do loiro invadindo o seu, quente e doce. Os dois peitos retos próximos, a centímetros de distância, fazia com que um sentisse, mais do que ouvisse, os batimentos do coração do outro.

- Harry...

O nome deixou os lábios do loiro como um suspiro, como quem suplica algo sem forças para pedir. E Harry sentiu seu nome tocar seus próprios lábios no sopro de Draco, e cada letra ecoou em seus ouvidos como se sinos tocassem em sua cabeça. Como resposta, seus olhos procuraram os dele, e o mercúrio se dissolveu em meio ao verde e ambos se arrepiaram, ofegantes. O ar que respiravam sendo o mesmo, seus cheiros misturados à volta, os olhos presos dentro de olhos, ambos corações em uma só batida, o calor compartilhado como se fossem um. A magia que os envolvia involuntariamente fazendo com que nada mais no mundo existisse, além do outro.

- O que você quer? - a voz baixa, quase um pensamento.

- Eu quero tomar você, para que você fique em mim... Para sempre.

Os olhos metálicos se abriram e Harry pôde ler medo neles. Nem ele esperava que palavras tão fortes deixassem seus lábios. Realizar aquele fato, em se tratando de magia, podia ser algo perverso, senão... permanente demais. Ele sentiu Draco estremecer e sabia que ele estava prestes a recuar. Quando o loiro deu um passo para trás, Harry o pegou pelos ombros, trazendo-o de volta, abraçando-o contra seu peito.

- Não...

Teve seus cabelos puxados quando Draco virou seu rosto para tomar-lhe a boca, e se deixou conduzir. Estava perdido. O toque de lábios, o beijo vazio, sem língua, mostrava o desejo de sorver a alma. Eles já conheciam o gosto. Já conheciam o corpo. Era necessário mais. Quando as línguas se tocaram em um balé ensaiado, foi como voltar para casa.

As mãos que corriam entre os dois não eram nada mais do que somente suas mãos perdidas em meio ao calor. Não havia roupas que pudessem evitar que o contato fosse pleno, que o toque fosse único. Que o desejo se aplacasse naquela fusão.

E por saber o gosto, por aderir ao cheiro, por reconhecer a mão, Draco não gritou quando o ato se fez, como gritava nos últimos quatro meses, pois era como se parte de seu próprio corpo se unisse a ele. Ele deixou as costas se alinharem à parede, aumentando o aperto das pernas em torno da cintura de Harry, sentindo o prazer despertar dentro do moreno, e estremecendo em sua própria loucura.

Não deveria ser assim. Não podia ser assim tão perfeito, tão único.

Harry sentiu as mãos do loiro cruzarem em suas costas, envolvendo seus ombros, e a respiração dele bater contra seu pescoço em uma cadência de gemidos quando ele aumentou a velocidade, sentindo-se próximo da loucura. E foi como se o paraíso o envolvesse. Draco tremia em seus braços e Harry sentiu que sua vida terminava naquele momento.

Como quando Voldemort o acertou, tudo ficou branco, e Harry fechou os olhos e chorou abraçado a Draco.

- Acabou, Harry. – a voz doce e trêmula, como o carinho em seus cabelos, lhe davam essa certeza: acabou.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Harry acordou no meio da noite, incomodado com alguma coisa. Sentia dificuldade para respirar. Piscou, tentando despertar de vez, aspirando o ar em pequenos sorvos. Não adiantava. Levantou-se e foi até a janela. O ar da noite o envolveu e Harry respirou fundo o perfume que vinha da floresta. Não estava adiantando. Não era falta de ar. Era algo diferente... Ele estava agoniado. Os olhos queimavam com vontade de chorar, uma tristeza imensa tomava conta de seu peito.

Uma tristeza que não lhe pertencia.

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. Merda. Aquilo não podia acontecer. Não podiam voltar. Não podiam continuar com aquilo para sempre. Haviam combinado: era o fim. Voltou para a cama, determinado a não se importar. Aquilo não lhe dizia respeito. Ele não ia sair dali.

Cinco minutos depois passava pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, envolto na capa da invisibilidade. Deixou que seus instintos o guiassem. O perfume dele pairava no ar e a tristeza ficava mais intensa conforme Harry subia as escadarias do castelo, até alcançar a torre de astronomia.

Harry abriu a porta devagar, sem se importar em ser notado. Tirou a capa e encarou o loiro que estava sentado no chão, perdendo o fôlego. Como podia haver tanta beleza em uma cena tão triste como aquela? O corpo jogado no chão, encolhido contra a parede, os braços cruzados sobre as pernas dobradas, o rosto úmido de lágrimas. A luz da lua que entrava pelas janelas da torre ressaltava a palidez da pele, os fios do cabelo que lhe caíam sobre os olhos pareciam quase brancos, dois caminhos úmidos maculando sua face por onde as lágrimas correram brilhando levemente, o mesmo brilho prateado dos olhos mercúrio. Olhos de uma dor profunda. Ele o olhou e sua face se contorceu, voltando a esconder o rosto entre os braços.

Harry caminhou até ele e se sentou ao seu lado, deixando a cabeça pender para trás até bater na parede, os olhos fechados.

- Você não precisava ter vindo. Vai embora. Você não quer estar aqui. – a voz do loiro chegou abafada aos seus ouvidos.

- Você não está me deixando dormir.

- Eu quero ficar sozinho.

- Não. Não quer.

O loiro levantou o rosto e o encarou.

- Dá o fora, Potter! – ordenou, a voz dura.

- Me deixa ir, então. Pára com isso! Eu nunca te prometi nada! Eu nunca disse... Nós nunca...

- EU NÃO QUERO NADA COM VOCÊ, POTTER! EU NÃO TENHO NADA COM VOCÊ! É só a merda do instinto! A merda do fato de eu ser um maldito veela, Potter, e não conseguir manter distância de você o suficiente para que isso passe, para que eu possa te esquecer...

Harry o abraçou, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto. Doía. Ele sabia que doía. Doía nele também. Era quase insuportável. Suas mãos tremiam só de saber que ele estava ali, abraçado com Malfoy, seu corpo pulsando de desejo, pedindo, implorando pelo contato com o outro, e sua mente repetindo que isso era idiotice, que era uma ilusão. Que se ele cedesse, suas chances com Ginny teriam acabado. Que ele não amava Draco. Que Draco não o amava. Que aquilo era um momento, sem futuro, somente um momento. Um momento de ilusão.

Draco passou os braços em torno de seus ombros, apertando forte, soluçando, incontrolável, contra o seu corpo. Harry o envolveu mais firmemente e o puxou mais para perto. Suas peles queimavam nos pontos em que se tocavam. E aquele toque era tão intenso que ele achava que iria enlouquecer. Oh, Merlin, eles não conseguiriam. Não assim.

Harry se soltou e se levantou rápido, andando para longe do loiro, dando-lhe as costas. Draco se abraçou, como que ferido, se encolhendo mais para perto da parede.

- Sai daqui, Potter! – resmungou, baixinho, entre lágrimas.

Harry estava ofegante. Sentia a dor, sentia a necessidade, sentia a tristeza. Não era aquilo que ele queria. Não era. Mas ele não podia. Não conseguia... Sentiu as lágrimas correrem pelo seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que as mãos do loiro deslizavam pela sua cintura, envolvendo-o em um abraço. Harry se virou, se deparando com Draco de olhos fechados, testa franzida, como se não quisesse fazer aquilo.

Harry tocou sua face delicadamente e ele abriu os olhos. Nunca havia intensidade suficiente naquele verde. Os olhos de Potter sempre pareciam chamas acesas, um fogo que pulsava querendo saltar das íris, preso naqueles orbes. Nunca havia intensidade suficiente para que Draco não se sentisse queimar ao olhá-lo. Por que aqueles olhos não o consumiam de uma vez, acabando com aquele suplício?

Sentiu os lábios de Harry tocarem os seus, delicadamente, incertos. Merlin, como ele desejava aquilo, e, ao mesmo tempo, sentia que sua mão se perdendo nos cabelos do moreno e puxando-o mais para perto para aprofundar o beijo seria a sua sentença de morte. Sentia que sugar o lábio de Harry e sentir sua língua entrando em sua boca era como se envenenar. Sabia que permitir ser puxado para mais perto e empurrado contra a parede em seguida era um caminho sem volta. E ele não tinha forças para não se deixar levar.

Draco rompeu o beijo e afundou seu rosto no pescoço do moreno. Abraçou-se com força a Harry e sentiu ser abraçado com a mesma intensidade. Os dois tremiam. As sensações eram tão fortes que Draco não conseguia mais pensar, mas tinha medo do que podia fazer. Tomou o rosto de Harry entre suas mãos e o olhou: os lábios vermelhos entreabertos, a expressão tensa, os olhos fechados.

- É a última vez. – disse com firmeza na voz.

Quantas "última vez" teriam que ter até conseguirem se libertar? Harry concordou com a cabeça, sem abrir os olhos, e se permitiu ser beijado, transmitindo para Draco todo o desejo que sentia. Draco libertou a sua boca e olhou a volta. A torre estava vazia, somente os telescópios em seus pedestais próximos a grade, mais nada. Teria que ser no chão mesmo.

Pegou a capa da invisibilidade de Potter e a estirou no meio do aposento, chamando o outro para perto com um gesto. Harry se despiu devagar, deixando as peças caírem no chão, sentando-se ao lado de Draco, que havia feito o mesmo. Os dois se olharam por um instante, admirando um ao outro. Apesar da excitação evidente em ambos não havia pressa, não havia malícia, não havia compulsão. Eram somente duas pessoas admirando a beleza de seus corpos, trocando carinhos, transmitindo ternura.

Harry se deitou ao lado de Draco e o loiro se debruçou sobre ele, beijando-o delicadamente, passando a mão pelo seu corpo, acariciando-o. Draco tomou seu membro na mão enquanto beijava o seu pescoço, fazendo o moreno arquejar. Draco sorriu e desceu a boca pelo corpo de Harry, tomando-lhe um dos mamilos entre os dentes, ouvindo-o gemer. Deixou sua mão descer, tocando-lhe a entrada, e desceu também a boca, brincando com a língua em torno de seu umbigo, sentindo-o se contorcer conforme seus dedos abriam caminho pelo seu corpo.

- Draco... - Harry gemeu e o puxou pelos cabelos para poder beijá-lo.

Draco o beijou com desejo. Um beijo tenso, demorado, como se quisesse marcar a boca dele, cada detalhe, cada sensação. E estremeceu ao ser correspondido com a mesma intensidade.

Sem romper o beijo, se deitou sobre o moreno, se posicionando entre suas pernas. Harry dobrou os joelhos e aproximou o seu corpo do do loiro, como que pedindo. Draco o olhou, afastou os cabelos dos olhos do moreno e lhe deu um selinho antes de começar a penetrá-lo, olhando com atenção as suas feições, a boca muito vermelha entreaberta, arquejando, os olhos semicerrados, o rosto corado, as mãos apertando seus ombros com tanta força que deixariam marcas. Ao sentir o corpo do moreno o envolvendo por completo, Draco parou, tenso, trêmulo, até Harry concordar com a cabeça, aproximando mais o corpo do seu, se abraçando com força enquanto o loiro investia, lento, arrancando-lhe suspiros.

- Ah... mais... ah...

Draco suspendeu um pouco mais uma de suas pernas, investindo mais rápido, mais fundo, inebriado pelas sensações, ouvindo o moreno gemer em seu ouvido, beijando-o com sofreguidão, estremecendo em seus braços, pressionando-o dentro de seu corpo, fazendo-o delirar, até não suportar mais, explodindo em sensações dentro do corpo do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que ele se derramava entre os dois, relaxando em seus braços.

Ofegante, Draco abriu os olhos para se deliciar com a figura de Harry, sem fôlego, cerrar os olhos e tentar engolir em seco, buscando a sua boca. Beijaram-se lentamente, parando para tomar ar, e então Harry se acomodou nos braços de Draco, encostando a cabeça contra seu peito, e Draco não conseguiu pensar que não podiam ficar ali, nus, deitados no chão até que o dia amanhecesse, não conseguiu pensar que aquela havia sido uma despedida, que nunca mais teria Harry em seus braços, não conseguiu pensar se sentiria dor ou não, se sentiria tristeza ou não ao ver Harry casado. Ele só o abraçou, depositando um beijo entre seus cabelos, sentindo o seu perfume, e se permitiu adormecer.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

A luz bateu em seu rosto e Harry abriu os olhos, lacrimoso, virando para o outro lado. Sentiu sua cama dura demais e estranhou. Abriu os olhos de vez e se viu nu, deitado sobre a capa da invisibilidade estendida sobre o chão da Torre de Astronomia. Aos poucos se lembrou da noite passada e olhou em volta a procura de Draco. Nada.

Ele se levantou devagar e se vestiu. Voltou para o dormitório satisfeito por ninguém ter acordado ainda e tomou um banho demorado. Desceu com Ron e Neville para o café da manhã levemente ausente. Estava preocupado com como seria a reação de Draco. Se ele o estaria evitando, como sempre depois daqueles episódios em que juravam "nunca mais", ou se tudo voltaria ao normal. No fundo, Harry não sabia mais o que queria que Draco fizesse e muito menos qual seria a sua reação quanto à posição do outro. Estava cansado de brincar de fugir do que sentia e, na verdade, queria conversar seriamente com ele para rever suas decisões.

Mas ainda havia Ginny.

Por isso, um certo alívio correu seu corpo ao entrar no Salão Principal e não ver o loiro sentado na mesa da Sonserina. Talvez ele já tivesse tomado café. Teria que esperar um encontro casual para ver o que aconteceria.

Porém, algo o estava incomodando. Discretamente, Harry tirou da mochila o pergaminho amarelado e o abriu, sussurrando o feitiço que o permitia acessar a planta do colégio. Seus olhos foram direto para a Sonserina e passaram pelas salas de aula, pelos corredores, pelos salões. Draco não estava em lugar nenhum. Harry dobrou o mapa, preocupado, quando as pessoas à sua volta começaram a levantar, assustando-o.

- Harry! Vamos! Temos prova de poções agora!

Harry correu para alcançar Ron e Hermione. Quase se esquecera que era o primeiro dia dos testes dos NIEM's. Chegando à porta da sala onde seriam realizadas as provas, encontrou a professora McGonagall com a prancheta na mão, chamando os alunos pelo nome. Malfoy não estava na fila e não estava dentro da sala.

- Professora, com licença. – Harry começou – Eu não vi o Draco hoje. Ele deveria fazer os exames com a gente...

- O sr Malfoy me fez um pedido especial ontem, Potter. Ele vai prestar os exames em casa, com a supervisão do professor Slughorn e de um representante do Ministério. Ele não deve voltar mais para o colégio. Não se preocupe.

_É a última vez._

Harry pensou ter perdido o chão por um momento, seus olhos encarando o nada, uma sensação ruim na boca do estômago.

Então era assim? Acabou? Sem mais? Sem adeus?

E o que ele esperava de Malfoy? Que se despedisse? Que ele ficasse?

Harry suspirou e olhou a volta ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado.

- Potter! Vamos! – a professora o apressava para entrar na sala.

Ele arrumou a mochila no ombro e se concentrou.

Foi melhor assim.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A: Não me matem, comentem. XD**

**Talvez eu att em datas aleatórias essa semana pq eu vou viajar. Ainda não sei quando nem quando volto, mas eu não vou deixar vcs na mão, fiquem tranqüilos. **

**Beijos**


	5. Capítulo 5 – Vivendo

**Capítulo 5 – Vivendo**

Naquele ano, o Outono pareceu chegar repentinamente. A manhã do primeiro dia de Setembro estava fresca e dourada como uma maçã e, enquanto a pequena família percorria a rua barulhenta em direção à grande estação, enegrecida pela fuligem, os escapes dos automóveis e a respiração dos peões condensavam-se no ar frio como teias-de-aranha. Duas grandes gaiolas chocalhavam sobre as malas empilhadas nos carrinhos que os pais empurravam e as corujas que iam dentro delas piavam de indignação. Uma menina de cabelos ruivos seguia, chorando, atrás dos irmãos, agarrada com força aos braços do pai. 

- Não falta muito para você ir também. - Harry disse a ela.

- Dois anos - choramingou Lily - Quero ir _já_.

Os transeuntes olhavam com curiosidade para as corujas, enquanto a família abria caminho até a barreira que separava as plataformas nove e dez. A voz de Albus chegou aos ouvidos de Harry por sobre o clamor que os rodeava; os seus filhos haviam retomado a discussão que tinham iniciado no carro.

- Não _vou_! Não _vou_ para a Sonserina!

- Pára com isso, James!- exclamou Ginny.

- Só disse que ele _podia_ ir para lá - defendeu-se James, dirigindo um sorriso sarcástico ao seu irmão mais novo - Não tem mal nenhum. Ele _pode _ir para a Sons...

Mas James viu a mãe o olhar e calou-se. Os cinco membros da família Potter chegaram à barreira. Olhando por cima do ombro com alguma arrogância para o irmão mais novo, James tirou o carrinho das mãos da mãe e começou a correr empurrando-o. Pouco depois já tinha desaparecido. 

- Vão me escrever, não vão? - perguntou imediatamente Albus aos pais, tirando partido da ausência momentânea do irmão.

- Se quiser, escrevemos todos os dias. - respondeu Ginny.

_- Todos_ os dias não - retorquiu Albus rapidamente - O James diz que a maior parte das pessoas só recebe cartas de casa mais ou menos uma vez por mês.

- No ano passado escrevemos ao James três vezes por semana. - afirmou Ginny 

- Não acredite em tudo o que ele lhe disser sobre Hogwarts - acrescentou Harry - O seu irmão gosta de uma brincadeira.

Lado a lado, empurraram o segundo carrinho, ganhando velocidade. Quando chegaram à barreira, Albus estremeceu, mas não registrou qualquer choque. Em vez disso, a família surgiu na plataforma nove e três quartos, obscurecida pelo espesso vapor branco que saía do Expresso de Hogwarts. Por entre a fumaça moviam-se figuras indistintas, no meio das quais James já tinha desaparecido.

- Onde é que eles estão? - perguntou Albus, ansioso, observando os vultos das pessoas que passavam por eles na plataforma.

- Já os encontramos. - garantiu Ginny, para o tranqüilizar.

Mas o vapor era denso, o que tornava impossível distinguir o rosto das pessoas. As vozes soavam num tom estranhamente alto, separadas das pessoas que as emitiam. Harry teve a sensação de ter ouvido Percy a discursar em voz alta sobre os regulamentos das vassouras e ficou contente por ter uma desculpa para não parar e cumprimentá-lo...

- Acho que estão ali, Al - disse Ginny de repente.

Um grupo de quatro pessoas apareceu por entre a neblina, junto ao último carro. Os seus rostos só se tornaram visíveis quando Harry, Ginny, Albus e Lily se aproximaram.

- Olá! - cumprimentou Albus, num tom de grande alívio.

Rose, que já envergava o uniforme de Hogwarts, novinho em folha, sorriu.

- Estacionou bem? - perguntou Ron a Harry - Eu estacionei. A Hermione não acreditava que eu conseguisse passar num exame de condução para trouxas, pois não? Achava que eu iria ter de Confundir o examinador.

- Não, não é verdade. - disse Hermione - Eu sempre acreditei em você!

- Por acaso, confundi-o um pouco. - segredou Ron a Harry, enquanto levantavam em conjunto a mala e a gaiola de Albus para dentro do trem - Só me esqueci de olhar pelo espelho retrovisor, mas a verdade é que posso recorrer a um Feitiço Supersensorial para isso.

De volta à plataforma, deram com Lily e Hugo, irmão mais novo de Rose, numa animada discussão sobre qual a sua futura casa em Hogwarts.

- Se você não for para a grifinória, eu te deserdo. - brincou Ron - Mas não quero pressionar.

- _Ron_.

Lily e Hugo deram uma gargalhada, mas a expressão grave espalhou-se nos rostos de Albus e Rose.

- Ele não está falando sério. - garantiram Hermione e Ginny, mas Ron já não estava prestando atenção. Olhando para Harry, acenou dissimuladamente com a cabeça para um local a cerca de cinqüenta metros. O vapor tinha diminuído um pouco, permitindo ver distintamente três pessoas por entre a névoa.

- Olha quem é.

Draco Malfoy encontrava-se de pé, junto à mulher e ao filho, com um casaco escuro abotoado até ao pescoço. Estava com o cabelo um pouco ralo, o que salientava o queixo pontiagudo. O filho era tão parecido com Draco como Albus com Harry. Draco viu Harry, Ron, Hermione e Ginny olharem na sua direção, fez um ligeiro aceno com a cabeça e tornou a voltar-se de costas. 

- Então aquele é o pequeno Scorpius. - disse o Ron entre dentes - Você tem que ter melhores notas que ele em todos os testes, Rose. Felizmente você herdou a inteligência da sua mãe.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Ron. - protestou Hermione, com um ar meio austero, meio divertido - Não tente colocar uns contra os outros ainda antes de as aulas começarem!

- Você tem razão, desculpa. - no entanto sem conseguir controlar-se, Ron acrescentou: - Mas não fique _muito_ amiga dele, Rosie. O vô Weasley nunca te perdoaria se você casasse com um puro sangue. 

- Oi!

Era James que tinha reaparecido. Já havia embarcado sua mala, a coruja e o carrinho, e era óbvio que tinha montes de novidades para contar.

- Ali está o Teddy. - disse, ofegante, apontando por cima do ombro para as nuvens de vapor cada vez mais espessas - Acabei de o ver! E sabem o que é que ele estava fazendo? _Aos beijos com a nossa Victorie!_

Olhou para os adultos, visivelmente desapontado com a falta de reação deles.

- O _nosso_ Teddy! O _Teddy Lupin_! Aos beijos com a _nossa_ Victorie! A _nossa_ prima! Perguntei ao Teddy o que é que estava fazendo...

- Você os interrompeu? - perguntou Ginny - Tal e qual o Ron..

-... e ele disse que tinha vindo se despedir dela! E depois me mandou ir dar uma volta! Está aos _beijos_ com ela.", repetiu James, como se receasse que as suas palavras não tivessem sido bem claras.

- Era tão bonito se eles se casassem. - murmurou Lily, extasiada - Assim, o Teddy passaria a ser _realmente_ da família.

- Ele já janta na nossa casa umas quatro vezes por semana. - disse Harry - Por que não o convidamos para viver conosco e assim terminamos o assunto de uma vez por todas?

- Boa! - gritou James, entusiasmado - Não me importo de dividir o quarto com o Al. O Teddy podia ficar no meu quarto!

- Não. - Harry disse com firmeza - Você e o Al só ficam no mesmo quarto quando eu quiser que a casa venha abaixo.

Olhou para o velho relógio que em outros tempos pertencera a Fabian Prewett.

- Já são quase onze horas. É melhor irem para o trem.

- Não se esqueça de dar um abraço nosso ao Neville! - disse Ginny a James enquanto se despedia dele.

- Mãe! Não posso dar um abraço a um _professor_!

- Mas você conhece o Neville...

James revirou os olhos. 

Conheço fora da escola. Mas lá é o Professor Longbottom, não é? Não posso entrar na aula de Herbologia e dar um abraço!

Harry concordou mentalmente.

Abanando a cabeça para a mãe, James demonstrou os sentimentos para com Albus, dando-lhe um pontapé.

- Adeus, Al. Cuidado com os Trestálios.

- Pensava que eram invisíveis. Você d_isse que eram invisíveis!_

Mas James se limitou a sorrir, deixou que a mãe lhe desse um beijo, deu um abraço rápido no pai e entrou no trem que se enchia rapidamente. Viram-no acenar e depois correr pelo corredor à procura dos amigos.

- Não se preocupe com os Trestálios. - disse Harry a Albus - São seres dóceis, você não tem que ter medo deles. Além disso, você não vai para a escola nas carruagens. Vai nos barcos.

Ginny deu um beijo de despedida a Albus.

- Até ao Natal!

- Adeus, Al. - disse Harry quando o filho o abraçou - Não esqueça de que o Hagrid te convidou para lanchar na próxima sexta-feira. Não se meta com o Pirraça. Não quero que entre em duelos enquanto não aprender como é. E não deixe o James o chatear.

- E se eu for para a Sonserina?

A pergunta foi feita só ao pai, em surdina, e Harry percebeu que só a aproximação da partida podia ter obrigado Albus a revelar o profundo e sincero terror que essa idéia representava para ele.

Harry baixou-se, para que o rosto de Albus ficasse ligeiramente acima do seu. Era o único dos seus três filhos que tinha herdado os olhos de Lily.

- Albus Severus, - disse Harry em voz baixa, para que ninguém pudesse ouvir a não ser Ginny, que voltara com a filha ao seu lado e teve o cuidado de fingir estar dizendo adeus a Rose, dentro do trem - Você tem o nome de dois diretores de Hogwarts. Um deles era da Sonserina e foi provavelmente o homem mais corajoso que alguma vez conheci.

- Mas _imagine que_...

- Se isso acontecer, a Sonserina ganhará um aluno excelente, não é? Para nós é indiferente, Al. Mas, se for importante para você, você vai conseguir escolher Grifinória em vez da Sonserina. O Chapéu Seletor leva em conta a escolha dos alunos.

- Sério?

- Comigo foi assim. - garantiu.

Nunca tinha dito aquilo a nenhum dos seus filhos, e viu no rosto de Albus o espanto que aquelas palavras provocaram. Mas as portas do trem estavam para fechar, e os vultos indistintos dos pais iam se chegando à frente para um último beijo, um recado de última hora. Albus saltou para dentro do vagão, e Ginny fechou a porta. Os alunos debruçaram-se nas janelas. Muitos rostos, tanto dentro como fora do comboio, pareciam estar voltados para Harry.

- Porque é que estão todos _olhando_? - perguntou Albus, quando ele e Rose se voltaram para olhar para os outros alunos.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - disse Ron - É por minha causa. Sou famosíssimo.

Albus, Rose, Hugo e Lily deram uma gargalhada. O trem pôs-se em movimento, e Harry caminhou ao seu lado, olhando para o rosto magro do filho, já corado de excitação. Harry continuou a sorrir e a acenar, apesar da ligeira sensação de perda que o invadiu ao ver o filho se afastando...

O último vestígio de vapor evaporou-se no ar outonal. O trem fez uma curva, quando a mão de Harry ainda estava erguida, a dizer adeus.

- Vai correr tudo bem. - murmurou Ginny.

Enquanto Harry olhava para ela, ele baixou a mão distraidamente e tocou a cicatriz em forma de raio em sua testa.

- Eu sei que vai.

Há dezenove anos que a cicatriz não o incomodava. Tudo estava bem. (1)

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Harry...

O homem se assustou quando mãos delicadas tocaram seus ombros.

- Você estava tão distante... – ela comentou, massageando suas costas – Pensando nas crianças? Fico feliz da Lily querer dormir na casa da mamãe hoje. Ela vai se sentir sozinha nos próximos dias. E eu ouvi você falando com o Albus... 

Ele abaixou a cabeça e se levantou, rompendo o contato entre os dois. Sentiu-se incomodado com a presença da esposa. Seus pensamentos estavam muito distantes dela naquele momento.

- Ele vai ficar bem. – e foi para o banheiro.

Quando voltou para o quarto, o perfume de rosas se espalhava pelo ambiente e Ginny já estava deitada. Harry mal se acomodou e ela se debruçou sobre ele, beijando-o.

- Ginny... – Harry resmungou, afastando-a levemente.

- Você está tão ausente hoje... – ela se afastou, virando de lado, se arrumando pra dormir.

Harry encarou o teto por um tempo. Aquilo era errado. Aquilo começou errado. Estava quieto por tanto tempo, tantos anos... Porque tinha que revê-lo e virar seu mundo daquela forma? Foi só um olhar...

Um olhar... um gesto... um cheiro... 

Ele estava ali, a alguns passos de distância, depois de anos. Quente.

Harry virou para o outro lado e tentou apagar as lembranças que começavam a surgir em sua mente, não convidadas. Era inútil, porém. Aquele era um caminho sem volta. O incômodo tão conhecido já o angustiava e ele sentia todos os seus sentidos mais do que acordados.

Como se ele estivesse ao seu lado.

Virou-se e o perfume de rosas o atingiu por inteiro. Então ele faria. Faria o que fez durante os últimos 18 anos quando aquela sensação o afligia. No fundo, ele sabia que dessa vez nada seria o bastante para que aquela presença sumisse por completo, mas pelo menos o calor da mulher que ele ama afastaria as lembranças.

Que ele ama.

Aproximou-se da esposa, envolvendo sua cintura, sorvendo o perfume de seus cabelos ruivos.

- Ginny...

Ela se virou em seus braços, sorrindo, e o recebeu com um beijo. Um beijo ardente, como todas as noites em que se procuravam. Um beijo como todos os outros.

Harry correu as mãos pelo seu ventre, pelas suas curvas, seu corpo... Suas mãos evitavam os seios. Não queria seios no momento... Ela tirou sua blusa e ele deslizou as mãos para suas pernas, suspendendo devagar a camisola fina, correndo entre suas coxas até tocá-la. Ela estava sem calcinha. Ele cortou o beijo e a olhou, surpreso, e ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio.

Não havia desafio em seu olhar.

Ele desceu as próprias calças e as chutou entre as cobertas da cama, se deitando sobre ela, que voltou a beijá-lo. Ele não a despiu. Beijou seu pescoço, estimulando-a com os dedos. Ele mesmo não se sentia excitado o suficiente, mas ela gemia e o abraçava com força, pedindo. Devagar, se posicionou melhor, penetrando. Ela o abraçou, beijando seu pescoço, os corpos unidos.

Não dá...

- Vira. – ele pediu, ofegante, se retirando.

Ela o olhou confusa, mas se virou de lado, dobrando uma perna. Ele se apoiou em um braço, tocava o mínimo seu corpo, mas voltou a penetrá-la de lado. Ela gemeu e se abraçou ao travesseiro, rebolando enquanto ele aumentava a velocidade.

Ainda não.

Deitando-se sobre o corpo da esposa, Harry a forçou a virar de bruços sobre o travesseiro, tentando entrar mais fundo, a fazendo gemer e gritar seu nome, tremendo sob seu corpo. Ele se deixou cair sobre ela, respirando fundo.

O desejo era maior que seu controle... Ele precisava... Precisava...

Apoiou-se nos braços e investiu com força.

- AH! – Ginny gritou, mas ele não ouvia.

Seu corpo voltou a se encostar contra as costas dela, mas o perfume já não o inebriava, pelo contrário, dava uma sensação de enjôo que o fazia investir cada vez mais forte, alheio às unhas da esposa cravadas em sua perna ou seus resmungos e soluços substituindo os gemidos de até então.

O prazer veio, forte e dominador, o fazendo tremer e gritar até perder as forças, caindo na cama e virando de lado, ofegante, os olhos fechados e a consciência longe de tudo o que o rodeava, naquele espaço branco que toma a mente dos homens no momento de êxtase. Branco e cinza. 

Mas o cinza se diluiu e o branco escureceu e o teto do quarto surgiu a sua frente e o cheiro de sexo o invadiu, o fazendo lembrar de onde estava.

- Ginny? 

Ele se virou, olhando em volta. Ginny, seminua, descomposta, descabelada, soluçava desesperadamente sentada na cama, as pernas abertas e dobradas em um ângulo estranho.

- Ginny...

O olhar de raiva que ela lhe dirigiu quase fez o quarto vibrar e quando ela cuspiu em seu rosto ele teve certeza que algo estava muito errado.

- Ginny, o que...

- Seu sujo! Veado imbecil! Acha que eu sou o que? Sua puta?

- Ginny!

- Nunca mais toca em mim, ouviu! Você não tinha o direito...

- Eu não fiz nada!

- Meu corpo não é seu para você ir metendo onde quiser! 

- Eu... Eu...

- VOCÊ GRITOU O NOME DELE, SEU VEADO!

Dessa vez o vento que o atingiu quase o deslocou da cama.

- Aquele filho da puta! Você nunca o esqueceu, não, seu maldito! Você me usou! 

Ela voltou a se encolher e chorar como se o sangue que manchava os seus lençóis fosse de sua alma.

- Ginny... Ginny, eu te amo...

- Ama a porra! Hoje você me mostrou o quanto você não me respeita! Você demorou cinco anos pra notar que eu EXISTIA! Ele, você não esqueceu em dezoito! DEZOITO!

- Ginny, eu... eu tenho... necessidades!

- Necessidades? Necessidades? Vai tomar no cu, Harry! É... Isso mesmo... Vai dar o cu para aquele loiro imprestável! Eu sei que é isso que você quer!

Harry se aproximou, segurando-a pelos braços, forçando que ela olhasse pra ele.

- Ginny, escuta bem, há dezoito anos eu tive a opção de escolher entre ele e você. Eu escolhi você. Não vai ser agora, porque eu o vi por um segundo, que tudo vai voltar.

Ela o olhou com nojo, falando baixo.

- Para quem você está falando isso? Para mim ou para você mesmo? Você o viu por um segundo hoje e passou o dia todo pensando nele. Você deitou na nossa cama pensando nele e me fudeu pensando nele!

- Não fale assim...

- É VERDADE! Você violou meu corpo, Harry! Fez comigo o que fazia com ele, não foi? E chamou... Gritou por ele! Você tem necessidades? A única necessidade que eu vejo é necessidade DELE! Nada que o fato de você ser veela justifique! Porque eu tenho consciência, sim, de que eu estou casada com um veela, e sei o que isso implica para mim no meu papel de esposa, mas isso não inclui virar de bruços e dar a bunda como se fosse o MALDITO EX DO MEU MARIDO!

- GINA! PÁRA! Ouça o que você está falando! 

- Ouça você Harry! E olha para mim! Olha para mim e me diz, me diz o que você está pensando, o que você está querendo! Diz que eu nunca fui o suficiente! Diz que nunca consegui te satisfazer na cama! Que eu nunca fui mulher o suficiente para você! Joga na minha cara que se você é feliz comigo é porque eu te dei a família que você sempre quis! Me diz que me ama como irmã e que tudo o que te faz me levar para cama é a SUA MALDITA NECESSIDADE VEELA!

Ginny colocou a mão sobre a própria boca, tentando segurar os soluços, tentando segurar as lágrimas, mas seu corpo se dobrou até que estivesse deitada novamente, como se o silêncio de Harry a ferisse mortalmente. Ele tinha o olhar perdido, preso na figura da mulher à sua frente, como se pela primeira vez parasse para rever os anos que passou ao lado dela.

- É isso mesmo. – ele se levantou, devagar, e começou a se vestir – Tudo, Ginny, não passou de uma tentativa vã de ser feliz. Uma felicidade que você não pôde me dar.

- SAAAAAAIIII! SAI DAQUI!

Ele saiu e fechou a porta do quarto, mas os gritos dela o acompanharam até depois de deixar a casa.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Hermione aparatou e ouviu o "plop" do marido surgindo ao seu lado. Ron deu os primeiros passos em direção à casa, mas a esposa o impediu, fazendo-o andar com ela até a figura encostada no muro do outro lado da rua.

- O que houve, Harry? – perguntou, preocupada, depositando um beijo na face do moreno abatido.

- Desculpe incomodar vocês tão cedo...

- Imagina, cara... – interveio Ron, preocupado.

- Ginny e eu brigamos. Eu só voltei porque não quero perder a guarda dos meus filhos e preciso de testemunhas do que está acontecendo, por isso chamei vocês.

- Quê? – Ron exclamou aturdido.

- Harry, no que você está pensando? Guarda? Você está falando de separação? Você e a Ginny nunca brigaram... Não pode ser algo assim tão drástico...

- É, Mione. O que aconteceu nessa casa ontem não foi somente uma briga. Eu perdi o respeito pela Ginny e ela por mim. Nenhum casamento sobrevive sem isso. Não há volta. E eu tive toda a noite para pensar no que fazer... Eu não quero voltar.

A mulher pareceu abalada com aquela resposta, mas concordou com a cabeça.

- Ron, se você não quiser ir, cara, eu vou...

- Não. Eu preciso entender isso.

Harry concordou com a cabeça e os três atravessaram a rua lado a lado. O moreno abriu o portão e encontrou a porta da sala destrancada, como ele deixara. A primeira impressão era que a sala havia sido chacoalhada. Muita coisa quebrada, a maior parte dos móveis fora de lugar. Ao fundo, Ginny estava sentada no chão, à beira da lareira, jogando fotos no fogo ainda enrolada em um robe.

- Eu deveria ter adivinhado... Abandonou o lar para correr para a casa do amigo...

- Eu passei a noite em um hotel e não fiquei nem dez horas fora de casa. Não abandonei nada.

Ela o olhou espantada, jogando uma foto dos dois, na véspera do casamento, no fogo.

- Resolveu voltar? – ela se levantou – Espera mesmo que eu te aceite de volta depois de tudo? Suas malas já estão prontas.

Ela apontou para o baú fechado no meio do corredor, do qual havia uma manga de um suéter que Harry reconheceu como seu pendurado para fora junto com outras partes de roupas.

- Bom. – ele disse com amargor – Eu já estou indo. Só vim te trazer isso. – colocou sobre a mesa de centro um maço de pergaminhos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou desconfiada.

- Eu tomei providências essa manhã. Isso é a documentação para entrada no nosso pedido de divórcio. É só assinar.

- Ótimo! – ela se aproximou e começou a ler.

- Assine e assim que nossa situação legal estiver regularizada, seremos chamados para desfazer o elo. Isso deve ser daqui um mês.

- Mas o que significa isso? – ela perguntou, indignada, mostrando uma folha do documento.

- O quê? – Harry se aproximou – Ah, sim... Separação de bens. O que era meu volta a ser meu. O que era seu, volta a ser seu. O que adquirimos juntos vai a leilão na próxima sexta e o dinheiro será dividido proporcionalmente ao salário de cada um.

- Mas eu parei de jogar quando engravidei!

- Eu sei, por isso estou abrindo mão da minha parte no que será leiloado para não te deixar na miséria. Só que recomendo que faça o leilão, você vai precisar muito mais de dinheiro para sobreviver do que de uma casa enorme como essa.

- VOCÊ VAI DEIXAR OS SEUS FILHOS NA RUA?

- Não. Estou levando a Lílian comigo em guarda provisória até que saia a decisão judicial. Você não tem condições emocionais ou financeiras de cuidar dela agora. Albus e James estarão no colégio até o natal, quando imagino que já tenhamos uma resposta, mas até o fim da tarde te garanto que já aluguei um lugar apropriado para todos nós.

- NENHUM JUÍZ VAI PERMITIR QUE TRÊS CRIANÇAS VIVAM COM UM **ADÚLTERO**! NÃO IMPORTA QUANTO DINHEIRO VOCÊ TENHA!

Harry respirou fundo.

- Eu nunca te traí, Ginny.

- Você me traiu da forma mais vil...

- Se eu te traí, foi pelo que eu sentia, e se algum juiz me condenar por isso, então você pode ficar com nossos filhos, pois me foi negado o direito de amar.

Ela se agarrou à sua blusa, escondendo o rosto contra seu peito, chorando.

- Eu nunca escondi o que eu sentia de você, Ginny...

- Você nunca me disse que o amava!

Harry suspirou e afagou os cabelos ruivos da ex-esposa, beijando sua cabeça.

- Amor não tem nome.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Pai!

- Oi, Al! Como você cresceu...

- Oi, pai.

- Tudo bem, James? – Harry abraçou o filho.

- A mamãe não veio?

- Não... Nós combinamos que vocês vão passar o Natal comigo e a Páscoa com ela... Tudo bem?

Os dois garotos concordaram com a cabeça.

- Ah, pai! Eu combinei de visitar um amigo... Tudo bem?

- Claro, Al!

- O Albus está tão ligado nesse cara que não conseguem nem ficar uns dias sem se ver.

- Não dê ouvidos ao seu irmão, filho. Amizade é uma coisa muito importante.

- Vou avisar ele, então... Marcamos a data por coruja depois...

Harry acompanhou o filho correr entre os diversos alunos que desciam do expresso até praticamente se chocar com um outro menino, falando rapidamente enquanto um sorriso brotava no rosto do garoto. Um rosto pontudo, com lábios finos, olhos cinzentos e cabelos loiros.

- Quem é o amigo do seu irmão, James?

- Scorpius. Scorpius Malfoy.

- Oh, Merlin!

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**(1) – Eu tinha a intenção de copiar o Epílogo do livro desde que eu idealizei a fic, mas calhou de eu deixar meu livro em São Paulo nas férias. Essa transcrição eu peguei emprestada de outra fic, que havia feito pequenas modificações nele, e pedi pra Dark, minha beta, corrigir ele para mim segundo o Canon, mas ela fez isso seguindo a versão em inglês. Então, qualquer coisa meio estranha que vocês encontrarem aqui, desculpe.**

**N/A: Atualização bem cedinho hoje porque estou correndo com os preparativos da minha viagem e acho que não poderei entrar a noite. Previsões para próximas att: duas possibilidades. A primeira: eu att quinta feira, cedinho de novo, e depois na terça que vem posto o último capítulo da fic. A segunda: minha vida vira o caos, eu não consigo mais att nessa semana e só vejo vocês terça que vem.**

**Em qualquer uma das duas possibilidades, é altamente provável que eu só vá conseguir responder rewiews na segunda feira, mas ainda conto com os comentários de vocês.**

**Beijos**


	6. Capítulo 6 – Reencontros

**Capítulo 6 - Reencontros**

Harry estava sentado na mesa da cozinha do pequeno apartamento que, neste momento, dividia com os três filhos. A sua frente, pousada ereta e o olhando fixamente, a coruja albina esperava pela resposta. Entre suas mãos, o pergaminho era enrolado e desenrolado continuamente.

Palavras simples, a caligrafia infantil, mesmo que meio rebuscada. O pedido e a quase exigência de uma confirmação. Uma data. Uma assinatura. Malfoy.

Harry largou o pergaminho na mesa e passou as mãos pelos cabelos, nervoso. Ele podia ocultar a coruja do filho. Podia dizer que não queria que ele fosse. Podia proibi-lo de ir e alertá-lo para manter distância segura de Malfoys em geral. E mais cedo ou mais tarde teria que enfrentar a fúria do filho, e sabia que a teimosia dos Potter com a explosividade dos Weasley não era uma boa combinação. E sabia que Albus, sendo tão parecido com ele como era, não abriria mão de uma amizade tão fácil. Não queria exercer sua autoridade de pai à força. E, além de tudo, haveria a negativa do pedido e isso muito provavelmente lhe custaria explicações.

Levantou os olhos e voltou a encarar a coruja, que soltou um pio solene em desafio. Se em um primeiro momento a sombra branca na janela o lembrou saudoso de sua Hedwig, agora os olhos cortantes, a pose altiva e seu tamanho maior representavam uma certa hostilidade. Talvez o idiota até tivesse a petulância de bater-lhe à porta para tirar satisfações sobre aquele potencial "Não".

Ou talvez fizesse isso só para provocá-lo. Era só lhe dar um motivo.

Certo, Albus iria visitar o Malfoy.

E ele teria que ir junto.

Harry deixou a cabeça desabar sobre a mesa, suspirando em desânimo.

Não! A última coisa que queria nesse momento era reencontrar Draco Malfoy! Mesmo que seja de relance. Mesmo que seja somente durante os míseros minutos entre deixar seu filho na casa do miserável, verificando, dentro das condições que suas faculdades mentais permitirem, se ele ficará minimamente seguro, e se despedir. Não! Não depois de todo o processo de separação que teve que enfrentar com Ginny por causa do miserável! Não depois de tantos anos finalmente livre daquela sensação de vazio. Não depois do impulso descontrolado que o assaltou quando o infeliz resolveu surgir à sua frente na maldita plataforma!

Não!

Harry se levantou, pegando o bilhete um pouco amassado e se dirigiu à sala, onde James lia deitado no sofá, Lily brincava no carpete e Albus escrevia alguma coisa deitado de bruços no chão. O moreno deixou o bilhete cair na frente do filho do meio.

- Seu amigo escreveu. – disse, displicente, acompanhando os olhos verdes do filho correrem rapidamente pelas letras que grafavam aquela data fatídica.

- E aí, posso ir, pai? – Albus perguntou, ansioso.

- James, Lily, vocês não se importam de ficar na casa da vovó na próxima sexta para que eu possa acompanhar seu irmão?

Os dois concordaram sem interromper suas atividades, sem sequer olhar para o pai, que completou, no mesmo tom casual, já saindo para o corredor dos quartos.

- Tudo bem, então. A coruja está esperando na cozinha.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Harry aparatou com o filho sob uma árvore.

- Tudo bem, Al? – perguntou, amparando o menino.

- Tudo... É... ruim.

Harry sorriu.

- Um dia você se acostuma.

Pegou o menino pela mão e o guiou pela via coberta de neve até o grande portão dourado mais à frente. Quando estavam a apenas dois passos do brasão dos Malfoy, as grades se abriram, como se os reconhecessem, permitindo sua passagem. Harry não conseguiu evitar um arrepio enquanto seguia o caminho até a mansão próxima. 

Um elfo doméstico abriu as enormes portas para que entrassem no saguão de mármore branco, recolhendo seus agasalhos.

- O Sr Malfoy os aguarda.

Harry seguiu o elfo guiando o filho à sua frente, mal reparando no que o rodeava. Apesar da mansão ser basicamente de mármore, ouro e madeira, era visivelmente mais aquecida que seu exterior. Harry começava a se sentir confortável no novo ambiente quando atingiram o que lhe pareceu um espaço aberto.

Um belo jardim se abria a sua frente. O gramado verde, inexistente do lado de fora nessa época do ano, era pontuado não somente por flores campestres, mas também por flores cultivadas, como cravos vermelhos, lírios brancos e esparsos girassóis. Árvores altas e algumas com raízes sobressalentes e troncos retorcidos se espalhavam à volta, colorindo o ar perfumado de verde e dourado. O barulho de folhas se movendo mansamente e de água caindo o fez suspirar, mais calmo, e só então notou que o elfo se afastava, seguindo uma trilha de pedras até a ponte que cruzava o pequeno lago, além do qual havia um caramanchão. Sob a sombra da trepadeira florida, sentados em um balanço, duas pessoas riam e conversavam. Duas pessoas extremamente loiras.

- Sr, o Sr Potter e o seu filho. – anunciou o elfo.

O riso parou e Harry se viu alvejado por duas contas metálicas. O tempo pareceu parar durante aqueles segundos em que se encaravam fixamente.

- Albus! Que bom que você chegou!

Scorpius se adiantou, se levantando do balanço para abraçar o amigo, fazendo com que Draco desviasse o olhar para examinar o pequeno visitante.

- Acho que você viu o meu pai na plataforma... – Scorpius constatou, a guisa de apresentação.

- Draco Malfoy. – Draco fez uma reverência com a cabeça, sorrindo para o menino. Sorriso que vacilou quando o mesmo estendeu a mão em sua direção, retribuindo o cumprimento.

- Albus Potter. – o garoto sorriu em resposta quando o homem finalmente aceitou sua mão – E meu pai, Harry Potter.

Harry sorriu para Scorpius, aceitando sua mão também.

- Albus fala muito de você.

- Bem, garotos, fiquem à vontade. – Draco finalmente se levantou, indo em direção à ponte – Aceita uma bebida, Potter?

Vendo que a pergunta não exigia uma resposta, e que os dois garotos já corriam pelo jardim, Harry se limitou a seguir Draco até o outro lado da ponte, mesmo que ainda lançasse olhares incertos sobre o ombro, como que para verificar se o filho estaria seguro, sentindo a própria insegurança.

- Deixe os dois ficarem um pouco juntos, Potter. Scorpius não fala de outra coisa desde que chegou em casa. E não se preocupe, não tenho plantas carnívoras. – Draco parou sorrindo, abrindo as portas de vidro da entrada dos jardins para Harry passar.

Estando pela primeira vez, depois de tanto tempo, realmente perto do outro, Harry não pôde deixar de notar o quanto ele havia mudado. Vestindo tênis, uma calça leve preta e uma camisa branca de forma casual, o loiro parecia mais sério e mais alto do que Harry se lembrava. Os ombros largos e o andar firme lhe davam um ar imponente. O cabelo loiro, repartido ao meio, caia até pouco abaixo dos ombros e estava preso em um rabo baixo. O cavanhaque bem feito deixava seu rosto ainda mais angular e adulto, fazendo parecer que seus olhos eram mais escuros e duros do que Harry sabia serem.

- É um bonito jardim. – Harry comentou, andando ao lado do anfitrião pelos corredores da mansão.

- Foi presente de casamento da minha mãe. Ela conta que na casa da avó dela tinha um muito parecido, com um jardim de rosas, no qual ela brincava quando criança. Ela me disse que meus filhos iriam gostar de um lugar assim. Acertou. Por favor, entre.

Harry entrou na sala amadeirada, iluminada por uma luz amarela. Uma das paredes era totalmente forrada por livros, a outra por quadros, em uma espécie de versão ilustrada da árvore genealógica da família Malfoy. Ao fundo, a grande janela mostrava a neve se acumulando do lado de fora da mansão. Draco apontou para um sofá de veludo vinho e seguiu até a mesinha ao lado, de um grande gabinete, onde estavam dispostas várias garrafas, servindo duas doses de um líquido âmbar.

- E onde está a sua esposa? – Harry perguntou casual, recebendo o copo que Draco lhe oferecia ainda sem se sentar, examinando superficialmente as fotos.

- Em Viena, pelo que eu sei, aproveitando a pseudo lua de mel com um granfino qualquer. – Harry o encarou, erguendo as sobrancelhas – Surpreso? – Draco o questionou com um sorriso irônico no rosto – Fiquei sabendo recentemente que seu casamento teve um fim bem parecido.

- Eu e Ginny rompemos o elo totalmente há cerca de um mês. – Harry voltou sua atenção para as fotos – A documentação para a guarda das crianças ainda está em julgamento.

- A guarda do Scorpius saiu imediatamente, mas nosso rompimento ainda não foi concluído. Optei por quebrar o elo parcialmente para não sofrer tanto com os efeitos colaterais. – ele fez uma pausa para tomar um gole da bebida e Harry o imitou, ainda fitando a parede de fotos – Mas se o seu desligamento foi tão rápido, - Draco continuou – por que a guarda dos seus filhos está demorando tanto? Houve... complicações?

Harry tomou mais um gole, ainda sem olhá-lo, antes de responder.

- Ginny me acusou de adultério, mas não tem condições de criar as crianças. E elas já têm idade de decidir com quem querem morar. Vão ficar o Natal comigo e a Páscoa com a mãe, em julho sai a decisão.

- Boa sorte.

- Obrigado.

Um silêncio incômodo tomou conta da sala, se impondo de forma palpável entre os dois. Harry bebeu mais e continuou sua observação das fotos. Draco também bebeu e o moreno quase podia sentir seu olhar queimando sobre ele.

O loiro foi até a mesinha, pegou a garrafa e se serviu novamente.

- Eu pensei que grifinórios fossem fiéis. – comentou de forma cortante, andando em passos firmes até o moreno.

- E eu pensei que Malfoys valorizassem a família.

Draco pegou a mão de Harry, aproximando o copo para que pudesse enchê-lo novamente. Harry olhou, assustado com o toque proposital, que mais parecia uma carícia. O loiro passou o dedo sobre a borda do copo, onde a bebida havia respingado, e o levou à própria boca, chupando-o, sem deixar de encarar o moreno.

- Astoria não conseguiu entender esse fato. – comentou, displicente.

- Por que está fazendo isso? – Harry perguntou, duro.

- Não estou fazendo nada, Potter. Estou só bebendo com um velho amigo enquanto nossos filhos brincam juntos.

Harry o olhou, examinador. Draco estava claramente o provocando, mas suas características veela não haviam se manifestado. Sua aparência era notável, mas nada tão desconcertante quanto a presença de um veela. Ele estava tentando seduzi-lo de forma consciente e certamente tanto tempo preso a um elo seguro como um casamento o ajudou a dominar seus impulsos. Assim como Harry aprendera a dominar os seus com a ajuda de Ginny. E, pelo que ele soube na época, Draco se casara apenas dois meses depois dele.

- Nós nunca fomos amigos, Malfoy. – constatou, frio.

- É verdade... Pulamos essa parte, não é mesmo? – a ironia estava de volta à voz do loiro. Alguns fios de seu cabelo se soltaram, caindo ao lado do rosto, e havia um brilho diferente em seus olhos.

Harry abandonou de vez as imagens sobre a parede, encarando o loiro de frente.

- O que você quer, Malfoy? – perguntou, sério, temendo o olhar de gelo que o fixava e se perguntando internamente em que ponto daquele labirinto de mármore seu filho estaria, caso algo acontecesse e ele realmente precisasse partir.

- Eu nunca quis, Potter. – a voz veio baixa e os olhos do loiro se estreitaram enquanto ele se aproximava do moreno até estarem a menos de um passo de distância – Agora olhe para a sua vida, Potter, e me diga sinceramente: em algum momento _você_ realmente quis? Em algum ponto você desejou um dia estar aqui, nessa situação?

- _Você_ foi embora, Draco, a escolha não foi minha.

- Eu fui trocado por uma menininha... – Draco respondeu com raiva.

- Eu nunca te prometi nada! Você sabia... E foi você quem terminou comigo!

- Eu não poderia terminar o que nunca começou, Harry! 

Havia tanta mágoa na voz do loiro que Harry se assustou. Draco se afastou, bebendo, e depositou o copo e a garrafa sobre a mesa, caminhando até a janela, fitando a neve. Harry respirou fundo, olhando como os cabelos loiros caíam pelas costas de Draco, desenhando seu corpo como seda. Draco voltou a falar calmo, mas não menos triste, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Antes de tudo você me negou sua mão, Harry, e depois disso tudo o que conseguiu guardar para mim foi medo. Um medo indigno de um grifinório, se você quer saber, pois foi tão forte a ponto de você tentar me matar.

A imagem de Draco caído ensangüentado no chão de um banheiro tomou a mente do moreno e ele teve que apertar os olhos fechados e engolir com dificuldade o último gole da bebida, deixando o copo sobre a mesa ao lado do do loiro, indo também até a janela. Harry parou atrás dele. Draco ainda fitava a neve em silêncio. O moreno sentiu um arrepio confortável e sentiu vontade de tocá-lo, de pousar as mãos sobre seus ombros e oferecer-lhe algum conforto também. Mas Draco agora era um homem e Harry não tinha essa liberdade com ele. Porém, apesar de todas as mudanças, o moreno podia afirmar daquela distância que o perfume dos cabelos loiros continuava o mesmo.

- Você sabe que eu nunca quis chegar a tanto, Draco. – a voz do moreno era calma, mas firme, e ele estava muito consciente de que sua respiração batia de encontro à pele do pescoço do loiro enquanto ele falava – Eu sentia, sim, _algo_ por você. Algo entre o medo e a raiva. Mas eu não conhecia aquele feitiço. Eu nunca quis te matar. E esperava que o fato de eu ter salvo a sua vida no ano seguinte tivesse te mostrado isso.

Draco se virou lentamente para encará-lo e seus olhos traziam todo o gelo do mundo.

- Potter, sabe por que eu não lutei contra você naquele dia em que descobri que era veela? Porque eu vi o quão ferrado eu te deixei e sabia que, se você tinha quase me partido ao meio dois anos antes, ia fazer muito pior naquele momento. E eu não gosto de me machucar, Potter. Eu não fui feito para a dor. Por isso me entreguei tão fácil pra você, porque sabia que você não se importava comigo, assim como eu não me importava com você. E sabe qual foi a coisa mais verdadeira que eu aprendi convivendo com você, Potter? Que não importa a profundidade do corte, tem algumas feridas que cicatrizam, outras simplesmente não. – Draco colocou as mãos no bolso e se desviou de Harry, andando para o outro lado da sala – Eu não estava falando do nosso sexto ano.

Harry impediu que eles se afastassem demais, puxando-o pelo braço, fazendo com que se virasse de frente para ele e trazendo-o para perto.

- Eu não quis te machucar, Draco. E eu nunca consegui simplesmente não me importar com você. Nunca.

A voz de Harry era doce, mas decidida, e Draco precisou encarar aquelas duas contas verdes somente por alguns segundos de dúvidas antes que seus olhos buscassem os lábios finos, entreabertos para ele, sumindo com a pouca distância que os separava para selar seus corpos em uma ânsia por contato guardada por anos. Harry nem pensou em fugir daquela investida. Pelo contrário, segurou o loiro pelos cabelos, soltando-os de sua amarra, e enlaçou sua cintura, aprofundando o beijo. Queria senti-lo por inteiro, queria prová-lo, queria saber que o tempo não passou, que aquele beijo continuava o mesmo, com o mesmo desejo e a mesma paixão de quando se despediram há 18 anos.

Paixão.

Harry rompeu o beijo, mas não se afastou. Queria olhá-lo. Somente queria olhá-lo. Queria fitar aquelas duas contas metálicas e se ver ali. Ver sua alma ali. Sentir-se completo novamente.

Draco voltou a beijá-lo, empurrando-o para trás, até que Harry se sentiu bater na mesa, e Draco rompeu o contato entre eles somente para empurrar tudo o que havia sobre ela para o chão, inclusive a garrafa e os copos, forçando Harry a se sentar sobre a superfície de madeira, se encaixando entre suas pernas e o abraçando, aspirando seu perfume através da gola em "v" de sua blusa. Harry se sentiu estremecer e, no fundo, sabia que nem o poder veela poderia lhe dar aquela sensação.

- Draco...

Harry o puxou para o beijo novamente. Tudo parecia girar à sua volta, seu coração parecia que ia explodir em seu peito, a mão que prendia os cabelos loiros tremia, a outra, fria, correu por baixo da camisa branca, sentindo centímetro por centímetro da pele quente, puxando-o mais para perto.

Draco voltou a romper o beijo, puxando a blusa de Harry pela cabeça, correndo as mãos pelo seu peito como quem tenta sentir todos os detalhes, buscando se lembrar de algo perdido. Harry aproveitou sua distração para beijar seu pescoço, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho enquanto suas mãos não abandonavam seu corpo, apertando, acariciando. 

Sentindo. 

Harry o empurrou levemente para poder abrir sua camisa com um gesto brusco, arrebentando os botões, colando seus corpos por completo. Gemeu pelo contato de pele com pele e voltou a atacar o pescoço do loiro, agora com mais ênfase, não se importando que os fios dourados cobrissem sua face enquanto mãos nervosas corriam pelas suas costas, seu peito, seu ventre, alcançando o botão da calça e não se detendo até tocá-lo.

Harry jogou a cabeça pra trás, incapaz de manter os olhos abertos, incapaz de coordenar sua respiração, incapaz de ordenar seus pensamentos. Mas foi puxado de volta à realidade conforme Draco o fez ficar de pé, virando-o de costas para ele. O loiro beijou e lambeu toda a linha da coluna do moreno, sem parar de masturbá-lo, ouvindo-o gemer baixinho, e então desceu sua calça até o meio das coxas, o acariciando.

- Vai devagar... – pediu o moreno em um ofego.

Draco riu.

- Ficou... contido... depois de velho, Potter? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, colando seu corpo ao dele.

Harry riu também, tentando ser coerente ao responder frente ao toque íntimo do corpo de Draco contra o seu.

- Não... Ah... É só que... Dezoito anos é muito tempo...

Draco parou repentinamente. Harry estranhou, mas demorou até conseguir tentar buscar um motivo pela falta de contato. O loiro o virou bruscamente, encarando-o sério, e Harry, ao ver sua expressão, chegou a pensar que falara algo errado.

- Você nunca... Você não teve ninguém todo esse tempo, Potter? Nenhum outro cara?

- Grifinórios são fiéis, Draco. – a resposta veio de forma automática e o silêncio se prolongou entre os dois enquanto os olhos metálicos encaravam os verdes de forma tensa, como quem procura a verdade atrás da verdade, até que Draco se deu por satisfeito e o puxou para um novo beijo. Um beijo diferente, que deixou Harry surpreso. Um beijo possessivo, mas... carinhoso.

- Draco... – o moreno o empurrou levemente, mas não pôde continuar falando, pois foi calado quando o dedo do loiro pousou sobre seus lábios.

Draco acariciou seus lábios e depois sua mão seguiu acariciando sua face, em direção à nuca, sem perder o contato com seus olhos em nenhum momento.

- Eu não quero só transar com você, Harry. – disse baixinho, como quem conta um segredo – Eu acho que já fiz isso vezes demais para a minha vida inteira. Eu quero mais...

O loiro ergueu e fechou a calça do moreno, pegando sua blusa que havia caído no chão para entregar-lhe. Harry a tirou de suas mãos, deixando-a sobre a mesa, e fez com que Draco voltasse a olhá-lo. Afastou com delicadeza os fios dourados do rosto pálido e também o acariciou por alguns segundos antes de voltar a falar.

- Acho que precisamos conversar.

Draco concordou com um aceno de cabeça e depositou um beijo sobre os lábios de Harry, que sorriu, retribuindo o gesto, até que estavam se beijando novamente, lentamente, abraçados no meio da sala.

- Pai, a gente pode... PAI!

- SCORPIUS! – Draco gritou, pulando para longe de Harry ao ouvir a voz do filho.

Scorpius e Albus estavam parados à porta, olhando os pais como se fossem uma assombração. A expressão de Albus era de total surpresa. Scorpius, porém, parecia... raivoso.

- Pai! Você prometeu! Você jurou que nunca mais ia sair com outro cara! – o garoto estava ofegante e visivelmente tentava não chorar.

- Corp, me escuta... – Draco parecia aflito e teve que segurar o filho pelos ombros para impedi-lo de correr para fora da sala – Scorpius!

- VOCÊ PROMETEU!

- Por favor! Ouça o que eu tenho para falar! 

- Draco. – Harry, já vestido, pousou a mão de leve no ombro do loiro – Se você não se incomodar, acho melhor a gente ir...

O loiro pareceu confuso por um momento, e, como não recebesse resposta, Harry pegou a mão do filho e o dirigiu para fora da sala.

- Harry... – a voz de Draco soou baixa.

O moreno se voltou para olhá-lo com carinho.

- A família é o que há de mais importante para um Malfoy. Não se preocupe, Draco. Eu entendi isso muito antes de eu entender o que eu sentia por você.

E fechou a porta.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

- Ele está certo? – a voz do filho chegou aos ouvidos de Draco de forma distante.

- Ele está certo? O que esse homem disse, o Sr Potter, é verdade? A família é o mais importante?

- Sempre. – Draco respondeu com ternura, fitando o filho.

- Então isso quer dizer que você não vai mais vê-lo? Que vai cumprir sua promessa, não é?

Draco ainda tremia levemente. Passou as mãos pelo rosto e se deixou cair sentado no sofá.

- Filho, vem cá. – pediu baixinho.

Scorpius cumpriu a ordem, ficando de pé a sua frente, sério. Draco pegou as suas mãos e as beijou lentamente. Depois, apesar da ainda indiferença do filho, o puxou para que se sentasse em seu colo, olhando o rostinho magoado, traços tão parecidos com os seus, antes de finalmente responder.

- Filho, você só tem 11 anos e eu realmente não tenho certeza se já deveria estar tendo essa conversa com você, mas não vejo outra forma... Eu sei que eu te fiz uma promessa. – Draco suspirou – Durante muito tempo eu fui displicente com você e com sua mãe por causa de pessoas que não mereciam realmente a minha atenção. Eu e a sua mãe nos machucamos muito e isso não tem como consertar. Já conversamos sobre isso, lembra?

O garoto confirmou com a cabeça. 

- Você sabe que se você não estiver feliz com o papai pode ir morar com a mamãe, não sabe?

- Sim, mas eu não quero.

- E eu fico muito feliz, pois ficar longe de você seria terrível para mim.

- Mas, pai...

- Eu sei. Você não quer que o papai namore. Mas, Scorpius, eu preciso que você entenda uma coisa, e é algo muito importante, por isso preste muita atenção e pense muito sobre o que eu vou te dizer, ok?

O garoto confirmou com a um gesto de cabeça e Draco continuou a falar.

- Ninguém consegue viver sozinho, meu anjo. As pessoas se tornam tristes e duras demais se ficam longe de outras pessoas. Eu te amo. Te amo demais e nunca vou estar longe de você. Não há nada no mundo mais importante para mim do que você, meu filho. – Draco o olhou por alguns segundos antes de continuar – Por isso, quando você me disse que não gostava que eu trouxesse outras pessoas para casa, ou mesmo que saísse com alguém, eu procurei atender o seu pedido, mesmo que fosse muito difícil para mim ficar sozinho. Mas agora aconteceu algo novo e muito importante para o papai. O Harry, ou Sr Potter, como você o chama, não é qualquer pessoa. Como você sabe, eu e ele estudamos juntos no colégio, e não nos gostávamos muito...

Scorpius fez um muxoxo, que Draco ignorou.

- O que você não sabe é que em algum ponto isso mudou e nós nos tornamos namorados. – o garoto arregalou os olhos – Isso aconteceu há muito tempo atrás. Ficamos juntos por quase um ano e nos separamos porque ele se apaixonou pela mãe do Albus. Nós brigamos e ficamos todo esse tempo sem nos ver. Hoje, enquanto conversávamos, eu percebi algo que me deixou muito triste: descobri que ainda gosto dele. Só que ele também gosta de mim, filho, e isso é algo muito importante.

Draco olhou o filho, examinador, e constatou com desânimo que aquilo não o convencera.

- Eu não vou abrir mão da sua companhia para ficar com ele. O Harry, como eu te disse, não é só mais um namorado do papai. – Draco suspirou, afastando delicadamente a franja loira do rosto do filho para poder olhá-lo melhor – Ele me dá uma paz que nenhuma outra pessoa jamais me deu. Eu o afrontava quando o mundo inteiro acreditava nele, para depois ser obrigado a acreditar que estava seguro só por ele estar comigo. E esse sentimento não desapareceu com os anos, como eu pensei. Eu sei que você bateu na porta, mas eu não ouvi, filho, pois naquele beijo que você viu ele me dando havia tanto carinho que era como se não existisse nada mais no mundo além dele.

- Nem eu. – o garoto disse baixo, franzindo a testa.

Draco acariciou os cabelos do filho e beijou-lhe a testa.

- Se você me pedir, eu nunca mais vou procurá-lo, Scorpius. Eu abro mão do amor dele para que você se sinta amado, se é isso que te incomoda, porque você é meu filho. Agora, se for essa a sua escolha, você também vai ter que fazer algo por mim.

- O quê?

- Você vai cortar relações com Albus Severus Potter. Se você me pedir para abrir mão do carinho de Harry, é porque acredita que seu amor e sua companhia são suficientes para mim. E, se é assim, os meus também serão suficientes para você e eu acredito que você não vai sentir falta das suas conversas, do som do riso, do jeito meio tímido e atrapalhado e da forma direta dos olhares verdes de Albus para você. Você não precisa me responder agora. Vai dormir, que eu tenho certeza que você está cansado. Foi um dia muito cheio.

§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§

Harry aparatou no hall de seu apartamento e sua primeira reação foi amparar o filho.

- Al? – perguntou preocupado.

O menino se endireitou e o olhou por alguns segundos, em seguida balançou a cabeça em negativa.

- Eu quero ir para casa, pai. – pediu baixinho.

Harry abriu a porta do apartamento e permitiu que seu filho entrasse à sua frente. O garoto rumou direto para o seu quarto e o moreno o ouviu trancar a porta antes que ele se jogasse no sofá da sala. Harry sabia que tinha um problema e certamente não sabia como lidar com isso.

Quanto tempo Harry ficou sentado no sofá, encarando a lareira, tentando se lembrar de como uma criança de 11 anos raciocina, ele nunca saberia dizer. Mas o fato é que ele se assustou quando chamas verdes surgiram na lareira e a cabeça de Ron apareceu.

- Harry?

- Quê? Ah, oi, cara...

- Ah, que bom que você já está aí... Pensei que ia aparecer quando chegasse. Lily já estava reclamando de sono... As crianças vão dormir aqui?

- Eu... ah... Não. Melhor não... Elas já podem vir ou quer que eu vá buscá-las? Acabei de chegar...

- Não, tudo bem. Espere um momento.

A cabeça de Ron sumiu, mas logo as chamas espiralaram e Lily surgiu girando em meio a elas, sendo seguida por James, e logo Ron apareceu na sala, indo cumprimentar o amigo.

- Você esteve chorando, Harry?

- Eu? Não... deve ser cansaço... – disse passando a mão no rosto – Deram trabalho?

- Não, nenhum... – Ron respondeu ainda desconfiado – Está precisando de alguma coisa, cara?

- Não, valeu, Ron... Quer ficar para jantar?

- Não, obrigado, a Mione está me esperando... Se precisar de alguma coisa, é só falar, ok?

Harry concordou com a cabeça olhando o amigo sumir nas chamas. Cumprimentou os filhos e foi para a cozinha, mas o moreno não conseguiu se concentrar no relato dos acontecimentos do dia enquanto preparava o jantar, e ainda assim se queimou duas vezes.

Pediu que Lily fosse chamar Albus para comer e a refeição seguia silenciosa, com cada um imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, até que os pensamentos de Albus falaram alto demais.

- Foi por causa dele que a mamãe foi embora, não foi?

O garfo de Harry caiu no prato, o de James parou a meio caminho da boca e Lily olhava de um para outro, confusa, enquanto Albus encarava o pai, esperando uma resposta.

- Quê? – perguntou James, quebrando a tensão.

Harry limpou a boca no guardanapo, pausadamente, e encarou cada um dos três filhos.

- Escutem, vocês três, pois tenho algo importante para conversar com vocês. – ele respirou fundo e continuou – Hoje o papai reencontrou um ex-namorado do tempo de escola...

- Namorado? – James perguntou em choque.

- Papai, você gosta de homens? – Lily o olhava com óbvia incredulidade.

- Eu... Gosto... Também... Bem, certamente eu gosto _desse_ homem. Eu... Espero que entendam...

- Bem... é... – James engasgou.

- Estranho, mas... – Lily respirou fundo e balbuciou sem completar a frase.

- Não é tão estranho. – Albus disse, firme, para alívio de Harry – Bem, não depois que você se acostuma com a idéia... Mas acho que podemos conviver com isso. Eu só queria saber, pai, se você deixou a mamãe por causa _dele_.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu baixinho – Nós não nos víamos há 18 anos... – ele olhou para os filhos, como que se desculpando – Ela sabia, conhecia a nossa história, e aceitou... tentar. – Harry falava como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo – Foi como construir uma vida sobre uma mentira... Um dia tudo desabou...

- Então eu sou filho de uma mentira? – James perguntou, e havia raiva em sua voz.

- Não! Você... Todos vocês... São filhos de uma paixão. Eu amei sua mãe. Amei demais. Só que não foi o suficiente. Acredite, meu anjo, depois de tudo, se ficássemos juntos, seria muito pior para mim, para ela e para vocês. E, Albus, Draco Malfoy ainda nem sonhava que um dia pudéssemos voltar a nos ver quando eu e sua mãe chegamos a essa conclusão. Hoje...

- Malfoy? _Ele_ é seu... _namorado_?

Harry não respondeu de imediato. Parou antes para examinar o filho. Havia nojo na voz de James, e isso, mais do que qualquer outra coisa, assustou Harry.

- Draco não é meu namorado. – respondeu sério, sem deixar de fitar o filho mais velho – Não vou negar para vocês que sou apaixonado por ele, e sei, depois de hoje, - acrescentou, olhando para Albus – que ele também sente algo por mim. Mas não somos nada um do outro. Há muita coisa envolvida além de simples sentimentos. Mas por que, meu filho, você tem algo contra ele?

- Além dele ser um _homem_? Ah, sim, acho que posso me acostumar com isso... – respondeu, irônico – Por Merlin, pai! Ele é um _sonserino_...

- Seu irmão também é. – interrompeu Harry, mas James continuou falando, ignorando seu comentário.

- Pai, você devia ouvir as histórias que contam sobre...

- Sobre o quê, James? Sobre ele ter sido comensal? Sobre ele ter matado Dumbledore? Sobre toda a família praticar artes das trevas por gerações? Por favor, James! Parece que você nunca ouviu a minha própria história!

- Você nunca contou, pai! Se eu sei alguma coisa sobre você é pelos livros, pelos jornais, pelas histórias que o tio Rony conta! Isso porque você prefere simplesmente não lembrar! E agora vem dizer que tudo o que o tio Ron...

- O Ron nunca viu...

- Se você viu nunca contou NADA! Agora não venha me pedir para chamar aquele...

- James, sente-se e não se atreva a levantar a voz comigo! Escute uma coisa: você admira e se envolve com pessoas durante sua vida, filho, independente do sexo! Então, não será isso que te impedirá de amar! Sonserina é uma casa tão digna quanto todas as outras e produz pessoas admiráveis, como o seu irmão e como Draco Malfoy. E eu não criei filho meu para julgar os outros dessa forma!

- Não, pai, você não criou... Você estava ocupado demais para isso, trabalhando justamente para caçar gente como ele! – James se levantou e correu para o quarto, trancando a porta.

Harry fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, só os abrindo novamente ao sentir o toque quente em sua mão, se deparando com o olhar preocupado de Lily.

- Não se preocupa, papai. O James é teimoso e meio que não pensa para falar, mas ele quer ver você feliz tanto quanto a gente. – ela sorriu, gentil, para o pai e Al juntou suas mãos às dos dois.

- Albus? – Harry perguntou, incerto.

- Eu fiquei meio assustado com o que eu vi hoje, mas se o Corp puxou algo do pai, eu só posso dizer que vou ficar muito feliz de ter ele como... hummm... meio irmão? – acrescentou, sorrindo, sendo acompanhado pelo pai.

- Agora só depende dele.

**§§§§§§§HD§§§§§§§**

**N/A: Boa páscoa, pessoal. Domingo ou segunda eu respondo os comentários. Terça tem último capítulo **

**Beijos**


	7. Capítulo 7 – Acertando as pontas

**Capítulo 7 – Acertando as pontas**

A campainha tocou e Harry deixou o relatório que estava lendo para ir atender, se levantando do sofá sem se dar ao trabalho de colocar os sapatos. Estranhou o porteiro não ter avisado nada, mas confiou nos alarmes que colocara em torno de sua casa. Devia ser algum funcionário do prédio.

- Oi.

Draco Malfoy estava parado à sua porta, abraçando o filho pelos ombros. As roupas simples como quando o tinha visto há três dias, com a diferença que tirara o cavanhaque e seus cabelos estavam trançados. Harry somente o encarou, boquiaberto.

- Scorpius queria falar com Albus antes de voltarem para o colégio e ele tomou a liberdade de escrever para a Weasley pedindo o seu endereço...

- Você escreveu para a Ginny?

- Humm... Não. Para a Rose, que está na sala deles. Estamos atrapalhando?

- Eu... Não, claro que não. Entrem...

Harry abriu espaço para os dois entrarem e saiu recolhendo papéis pela sala.

- Albus está aqui na cozinha com os outros...

- Corp! – Albus se levantou da cadeira indo cumprimentar o amigo.

- Bem, Lily, esses são Draco e Scorpius Malfoy, que você não conhece. – apresentou Harry – E essa é minha filha mais nova e... Cadê o James?

O som de algo sendo arrastado chamou a atenção de todos para o corredor. James empurrava o seu malão em direção à porta.

- James! – Harry chamou.

O menino se virou para o pai, o rosto fechado, e estufou o peito, se colocando a frente do malão como se defendesse algo valioso.

- Eu disse para você, pai. Se ele entrar nessa casa, eu saio. – disse, apontando para Draco, que o olhava friamente, mordendo o lábio como alguém que se impede de dizer algo.

- James, nós já conversamos sobre isso. – Harry disse rígido.

- E eu deixei bem clara a minha posição, pai.

- Eu acho melhor deixar vocês resolverem isso... – Draco começou frio e conduziu o filho para a porta – Não quero causar inconvenientes.

- Eu... – Harry suspirou e balançou a cabeça, conduzindo os dois até a porta.

Quando se voltou para encarar o filho, porém, sua expressão estava séria.

- James, preste atenção que eu vou falar só uma vez. Você é meu filho e eu te amo, mas está sendo preconceituoso e teimoso. E eu não vou deixar que a teimosia de uma criança conduza minha vida. Eu já te disse o que tinha para dizer e se isso não foi o suficiente para te convencer, então eu não posso fazer nada. Não posso te obrigar a ficar em um lugar onde você não deseja, mas você também não vai sair da minha casa fugido ou batendo o pé. Você quer ir morar com a sua mãe? Pois bem, você vai, porque eu não vou admitir que você diga quem eu posso ou não receber na minha casa. Mas saiba que quando você quiser mudar de idéia, minha casa ainda estará aberta para você. Agora arrume todas as suas coisas com calma. Eu vou conversar com a Ginny e te acompanho até lá pela manhã.

**x.x**

- Malfoy?

Draco ergueu os olhos de seu café para encontrar o moreno parado ao lado da sua mesa. Fez um sinal e permitiu que ele se sentasse na cadeira a sua frente.

- Está atrasado.

- Desculpe. Coisas no trabalho... Eu vim mesmo porque queria muito conversar com você...

- Certo. Eu esperava poder conversar com você no dia do embarque das suas crias, mas você não apareceu. – Draco acrescentou com uma expressão de nojo no rosto - Sabe, não tive muito ânimo de ir conversar com sua querida esposa para saber se era impressão minha, ou você estava me evitando. Fico até feliz que você tenha escolhido um território neutro dessa vez.

- Pára, Draco! Eu estou aqui, não estou?

- Então fala logo para que me chamou aqui, Potter, porque eu também tenho mais o que fazer que desfrutar da sua adorável companhia.

Harry suspirou, fez um sinal para a garçonete e pediu um expresso. Draco tamborilava os dedos na mesa e olhava pela janela, impaciente.

- Como está o Scorpius? – Harry perguntou, sério.

- Bem.

- Vocês... Conseguiram se acertar?

Draco ergueu uma sobrancelha e o encarou descrente. Harry aceitou a xícara que a garçonete depositou a sua frente e bebericou o café.

- James está morando com a mãe. – Harry informou ao loiro.

- Potter, isso deve significar alguma coisa para mim?

- Sim. Muito.

- Então seja um pouco mais claro, porque um "James está morando com a mãe" não me diz respeito.

- Draco... Por favor...

- Harry, - Draco se debruçou sobre a mesa, sério, falando baixo - eu não tenho mais 18 anos e estou com meus hormônios controlados. Se você me chamou aqui, eu espero que não seja para tentar me levar para um motel barato, porque eu não vou. Então aprenda de uma vez por todas a articular palavras e diga o que eu quero ouvir, ou então dê o fora.

- E o que você quer ouvir? – Harry perguntou com malícia.

Draco deixou uma nota em cima da mesa e ia se levantando quando Harry o segurou pela mão.

- Não... Espera... Draco, escute, por favor.

Draco se sentou com os braços cruzados contra o peito, encarando o moreno, que passou as mãos pelo rosto, nervoso.

- Potter, eu não estou brincando. Você sabe o que eu sinto por você. E eu quero fazer as coisas direito dessa vez. Se você não está disposto a isso, me esquece, está bem? Você já bagunçou a minha vida o suficiente...

- Draco, eu não quero...

- Ótimo.

- Me escuta, porra! Isso não é um começo, merda! Nós temos uma história, e não tem como simplesmente passar por cima de tudo e te pedir em casamento! Eu te machuquei demais, e só percebi isso agora. Por outro lado, eu estou tendo que abrir mão da presença do meu filho para ficar com você...

Draco o encarou, atento.

- Sim, Draco, eu quero ficar com você.

- Então não comece me jogando na cara o que está fazendo por mim.

- Eu não estou fazendo isso! Draco... – Harry pegou suas mãos por cima da mesa e as segurou com força quando o loiro tentou recolhê-las, as acariciando em seguida – Draco, por favor... Eu... Eu estou perdido...

- Então se encontre, Harry. Quando você souber o que quer, talvez a gente possa voltar a conversar.

- Eu sei o que eu quero. Eu quero você. É o que eu sempre quis, mas nunca me dei conta disso, ou não quis aceitar, ou... distorci isso de alguma forma... E agora isso parece tão... intenso. Tão claro. Eu não consigo pensar em outra coisa. Eu quero você, Draco. Eu preciso de você, preciso saber que você está comigo, não preciso de você para uma noite, para uma transa, preciso de você para acordar comigo todos os dias, e conversar, e tocar, e... e sentir... e... Draco, eu quero você para a minha vida.

Harry engoliu a saliva com dificuldade e encarou o outro, que parecia meio sem jeito, seus olhos perdidos no rosto do moreno, as mãos soltas entre as suas, mas sua expressão não trazia a certeza de que Harry precisava.

- Eu tinha medo de te falar isso. Tinha medo da sua reação, de você me maltratar, de me usar. Eu nunca senti nada tão forte por ninguém, Draco. Eu não sei como dizer isso, como falar o que eu estou sentindo... E eu tenho medo dessa intensidade toda, eu não sou mais um menino que pode apostar tudo o que tem em uma pessoa... Eu tenho meus filhos, e meu trabalho, e minha vida, e sei que você tem a sua... Mas... Você está faltando, entende?

Draco apertou as mãos do moreno nas suas e as beijou, sorrindo emocionado. Harry mordeu o lábio, acariciando o seu rosto, chegando mais perto.

- Vamos logo para a merda do motel antes que você me peça em casamento na frente de toda essa gente, Potter.

Harry riu e os dois deixaram o café abraçados.

**x.x**

Quando Draco retirou a última peça de roupa de Harry, teve que molhar os lábios, a boca seca. Com dedos trêmulos, tocou o peito do moreno, acariciando devagar, depositando um beijo em seguida, e outro ao lado, e mais um.

Harry ergueu seu queixo, beijando sua boca, enredando os dedos em seus cabelos e enlaçando sua cintura até seus corpos nus se encostarem. Draco deslizou as mãos do peito para as costas do moreno, as acariciando da mesma forma suave, suspirando em meio ao beijo.

Harry os afastou um pouco, correndo a mão pela face de Draco, contornando seu rosto, acariciando seu pescoço. Draco o olhava atento. Tanto tempo. Quando Harry se debruçou sobre ele, beijando seu pescoço, ele afundou os dedos nos cabelos bagunçados, aspirando seu perfume, puxando o moreno para mais perto, querendo senti-lo.

Seus corpos estavam diferentes, em algo que nenhum dos dois poderia atestar, mas estavam diferentes. Havia um quê de primeira vez na forma reverente com que se tocavam, uma curiosidade ufanista na forma com que os olhos corriam por todos os traços que marcavam o corpo do outro.

Harry deslizou a face pelos ombros de Draco, beijando a pele, chupando um mamilo e percebendo que o carinho em seus cabelos ficava mais veemente conforme sua boca descia pelo corpo do loiro. E estar de joelhos a sua frente ganhou de repente um sentido muito maior do que o desejo que ele sentia. E nos olhos de Draco havia mais que desejo também.

Harry beijou seu ventre, acariciando suas pernas, sugando a pele sensível e aspirando o cheiro de Draco antes de tomá-lo em sua boca. O loiro estremeceu e suspirou, fechando os olhos.

- Oh, Merlin... Harry, vem cá...

Draco deu alguns passos para trás, se sentando na beira da cama, e Harry se ajoelhou entre suas pernas, retomando o que estava fazendo. Os dedos do loiro entre seus cabelos lhe indicavam o que fazer, um toque não esquecido de um entendimento íntimo. Algo deles.

Os dedos de Draco pressionaram sua nuca com força e Harry voltou seus olhos para olhá-lo. Os olhos metálicos entreabertos, os cabelos caídos sobre o rosto, os gemidos.

- Ah... Pára... - Harry sorriu e deu mais ênfase em seus movimentos, negando o pedido – HARRY! Seu... Ah... – Draco mordeu o lábio e jogou a cabeça para trás, gemendo alto e Harry finalmente parou, engolindo e o limpando devagar com a boca.

- Achou que eu ia simplesmente deixar pela metade? – o moreno perguntou, se apoiando nas pernas do loiro.

- Não, mas é que eu queria abusar mais de você...

Harry sorriu.

- Nós temos tempo. – disse, o beijando lentamente enquanto Draco se deitava na cama e o puxava junto.

Harry o abraçou, alinhando seus corpos, o sentindo por completo, aprofundando o beijo. Sentiu a mão do loiro descer pelas suas costas, apertando sua bunda enquanto deslizava uma perna por entre as suas. Virou o corpo, se sentando ao seu lado, e afastou com delicadeza os cabelos loiros do seu rosto, o acariciando. Draco sorriu e ele correspondeu.

- Vai ficar só olhando?

- Não... É que eu não queria que fosse tão rápido.

Draco beijou o dedo que contornava sua face, tomando-o em seguida entre os lábios, o sugando insinuante. Passou o rosto pela palma de sua mão e mordeu o pulso, deslizando os dentes pelo seu braço, sugando a pele do ombro e beijando a junção dos ossos na base do pescoço antes de beijar sua nuca, se debruçando sobre o moreno até prensá-lo contra a cabeceira da cama.

Harry o abraçou com força, puxando-o para seu colo, entrelaçando suas pernas enquanto o loiro explorava toda a região de seu pescoço e acariciava seu baixo ventre.

- Ah... Espera...

Draco se afastou um pouco enquanto Harry colocava um travesseiro às suas costas para não se machucar com a madeira da cama. Draco também se arrumou melhor, colocando uma perna de cada lado do quadril de Harry e sorriu ao ter o quadril puxado de encontro ao dele, sentindo o quanto ele estava excitado.

- Vem. – Harry chamou baixinho, a boca quase colada à sua.

A respiração de Draco estava alterada. Ele estava nervoso e não sabia porquê. Segurou a face de Harry com as duas mãos e beijou sua testa, sentindo-o estremecer com o simples toque. Em um movimento lento, forçou o quadril contra o dele, gemendo baixinho ao sentir o corpo do moreno entrando no seu, devagar. Harry beijou seu braço, correndo as mãos pelas suas costas. Draco deixou sua testa cair contra a do moreno e desceu as mãos para seus ombros, unindo seus corpos plenamente e Harry o abraçou com força, ambos gemendo.

- Eu te amo. – Harry suspirou contra a boca do loiro quando ele começou a se mover, e Draco sorriu, o olhando, ofegando, intensificando o movimento. As mãos de Harry correndo todo seu corpo, o beijando, fazendo seu sorriso aumentar junto com a velocidade de seus quadris, as sensações tão intensas que palavras soltas deixavam seus lábios sem lógica, suas mãos presas aos ombros de Harry cada vez com mais força, sentindo sua respiração alterada contra seu pescoço, suas mãos puxando seus cabelos de forma inconsciente. Até que os dedos se perderam, os corpos tremendo um em direção ao outro, Harry se impulsionando contra ele com força em um último movimento, mordendo seu ombro, pulsando em seu corpo, fazendo-o puxá-lo para perto, tenso, trêmulo, gritando em seu delírio.

E então o silêncio.

Um silêncio de olhares fixos e dedos perdidos. Um silêncio de carinhos, de reconhecimento. Um silêncio que ambos tinham perdido durante muito tempo.

Draco sorriu, o beijando.

Agora eles teriam a vida inteira para aquilo.

**x.x**

- Está atrasado.

- O Ministro me segurou, desculpe. – Harry pousou um beijo rápido nos lábios do loiro antes de examinar o ambiente – E então, foi desse que você gostou?

- Seis quartos, todos suítes, sala em dois ambientes, escritório, copa, cozinha, varanda e área de serviço. Cobertura, bem iluminado e bem localizado.

- Já fez os feitiços-padrão? – Harry perguntou, percorrendo os cômodos vazios de paredes brancas.

- Claro. Gostou?

- Humm... Vai trazer seu piano? - Harry parou em meio ao que seria uma possível sala de estar.

- Sim. – Draco o olhou do aposento ao lado.

- Então os sofás de casa ficarão melhor. – Harry os convocou com um aceno de varinha.

Draco se aproximou, examinador, e conjurou o piano, já com um tapete que tomou conta do espaço exatamente, e sorriu.

- Sim, ficou bom. Mas isso significa que a cristaleira terá que ficar na sala de jantar. – e a fez surgir, já amparada na parede aos fundos.

Harry se aproximou e o abraçou por trás, sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Que fica perfeita com aquela mesa de mármore que você escolheu na loja, semana passada. – e fez surgir o jogo de jantar, sorrindo ao ver o espanto de Draco.

- Você deveria ter me consultado antes de comprar. – ele se voltou para o moreno, não conseguindo ocultar a satisfação.

Harry o beijou, sorrindo.

- Você vai ficar muito chateado, então, se eu disser que comprei também aquele jogo para o nosso quarto que você passou duas semanas comentando?

Draco mordeu o lábio e o puxou pela gravata para mobiliarem o espaço que seria deles.

**x.x**

Harry bebericou o café, apoiado na pia, e olhou para o loiro que esperava por sua resposta, sentado à mesa, rodopiando a xícara entre os dedos.

- Desde quando você vem querendo isso?

- Eu tenho pensado há algum tempo, já. Por que não, Harry?

Harry suspirou e tomou mais café.

- Eu não sei, Draco... Você já parou para pensar... nos riscos?

- Eu fui ao Dr Carl na semana passada. Ele disse que a gestação masculina em caso de veelas não costuma ter complicações, o único risco seria o parto, pois poucas pessoas têm experiência. Ele se propôs a me monitorar e montar uma equipe competente.

Harry passou a mão no rosto, nervoso.

- São cinco crianças, Draco. Seremos sete pessoas morando aqui.

- Oh, eu me sinto um Weasley. – Draco se levantou, irritado – Harry, James nunca vem aqui, e eu espero que você não esteja me considerando cruel neste momento. Ele nunca vem, e eu espero que passe a vir um dia, mas ele termina o colégio em três anos. Albus, Scorpius e Lily não nos dão trabalho e já estão crescidos também, passam mais tempo no colégio do que em casa...

Draco o encarou e, sem resposta, se aproximou, acariciando o rosto tenso de Harry, pousando as mãos em seu peito e beijando sua face antes de sussurrar em seu ouvido.

- Eu quero um filho seu.

- Eu tenho medo por você. – Harry o abraçou, beijando seus cabelos, e sentiu as mãos de Draco se cruzarem às suas costas.

- Eu não vou dizer que não tenho medo também, mas eu quero muito isso. – ele se afastou somente o suficiente para poder encarar o moreno – Meus pais me deram um conceito de família que eu só consegui com você, Harry, e se eu tenho... meios... para tornar essa família completa, eu quero isso. Filhos, Harry. Nossos. Eu e você.

Harry beijou sua testa e voltou a abraçá-lo, beijando seu cabelo, respirando fundo.

- E ouça algo muito importante. – Draco se afastou de novo, saindo de seu abraço – Eu não sou a parte Grifa dessa relação, então se eu estou com medo, mas posso superar, o mínimo que você deveria fazer é me dar apoio.

Harry riu da seriedade de Draco ao dizer isso e concordou com a cabeça, acariciando seu rosto.

**x.x**

Harry deitou Draco na cama, se debruçando sobre ele, o olhando firme.

- Você tem certeza?

- Sim.

O moreno o beijou, sentindo as mãos de Draco correndo pela sua nuca, seus cabelos, suavemente. Seus movimentos também eram delicados. Os dois estavam tensos. Draco parara de tomar a poção anticoncepcional há uma semana, mas, segundo Carl, somente a partir daquele dia seu corpo estaria pronto para conceber.

Harry desceu a boca para seu pescoço, beijando-o, e o sentiu estremecer, sua respiração alterada. Parecia que a tensão só os deixava mais excitados, qualquer contato tão quente que chegava a doer. Era como se a ausência de controle sobre algo tão parte da natureza veela fizesse com que a atração que exerciam um sobre o outro atingisse níveis desconcertantes.

Harry sentiu as pernas do loiro o envolverem enquanto Draco gemia, retribuindo o carinho que fazia em seu corpo, fechando os olhos e arqueando contra a cama, mordendo os lábios, como se não pudesse suportar mais. O moreno se sentia febril, inebriado, seus sentidos confusos, como em um sonho forte demais.

Investiu contra o loiro e o viu perder o ar, segurando-o com força. Seu corpo se movendo junto com o seu, as bocas se procurando inconscientes, as mãos correndo sem direção. Sentindo.

Draco ofegou, o abraçando mais forte, trazendo-o mais para perto, mais para dentro, estremecendo em seus braços, palavras perdidas entre seus lábios, as mãos tensas como seu corpo.

- Harry... Ah...

Seu queixo estremeceu e Harry capturou seus lábios com os seus e investiu mais forte, tremendo, segurando sua perna com mais força do que gostaria, sentindo suas unhas cravadas em suas costas e seus sons perdidos em sua boca enquanto o corpo do loiro se contorcia em seus braços quando tudo se tornou demais.

Harry gritou, em um último impulso, sentindo que poderia explodir com o calor que os envolvia, e Draco o trouxe de volta, puxando seus cabelos e o olhando. Olhos frios. Lábios trêmulos. Mãos firmes.

Harry não saberia dizer quando tudo havia acabado. Há quanto tempo estavam ali, somente se olhando e buscando por ar, entrelaçados. Nunca tivera nada igual.

Somente os dois.

Harry olhou para os olhos sonolentos de Draco enquanto os dedos do loiro contornavam sua face, sério. Ele se virou na cama, permitindo que o loiro puxasse a coberta sobre eles e se deitasse sobre seu peito. Beijou seus cabelos, sentindo o cansaço o dominar.

Talvez ali estivesse tudo o que ele realmente queria. Desde sempre.

**x.x**

**N/A: Gente, sim, esse capítulo brotou. Não, ele não estava aqui antes. Deixe-me explicar: eu tenho o péssimo hábito de escrita não-linear, motivo pelo qual eu só posto as fics completas. Mas isso tem um contra tempo: eu corro o risco de perder a noção do que é a fic como um todo. E, muito provavelmente, foi o que aconteceu com Feeling.**

**Eu fiz a fic e fui feliz. Mandei para o chall e postei. E basicamente TODO MUNDO me falou uma coisa: a fic ta boa, mas falta ****algo****.**

**Relendo, e com a opinião da minha beta, DarkAngel, cheguei à conclusão que o algo era um capítulo a mais amarrando algumas pontas entre o penúltimo e o último capítulo da fic.**

**Desculpem a bagunça, mas espero que esse capítulo faça vocês, leitores, mais felizes. Mesmo séculos depois, afinal, a vida não está fácil nos últimos tempos.**

**Beijos**


	8. Capítulo 8 – Destino

**Capítulo 8 - Destino**

- Harry? – a voz incerta o fez virar, sabendo quem o chamava.

- Olá, Ginny. Como vai.

- Bem. Draco.

O loiro respondeu ao cumprimento com um aceno de cabeça.

- Veio buscar o James? – Harry perguntou.

- Sim.

- Não precisava se incomodar, eu ia levá-lo até a Toca. Tenho certeza que a Li e o Al irão querer dar um beijo nos avós antes de irmos para casa.

- Não estou mais morando na Toca, eu...

- Ginny? – uma voz masculina se aproximou e um homem alto e moreno, com os olhos verde claros, se juntou ao grupo.

- Este é Levy Andralls, meu noivo. – Ginny apresentou – E este é...

- Harry Potter! É um imenso prazer conhecê-lo! – o homem se adiantou para apertar a mão do moreno, que retribuiu o aperto sem jeito, tentando ignorar o quase riso no rosto de Draco.

- O prazer é meu. Você é batedor do Harpias, não é? Ah, me desculpe... Este é Draco Malfoy, meu marido.

Levy encarou Draco de cima a baixo, se demorando mais do que seria educado para estender-lhe a mão.

- Você está...

- De quatro meses. – Draco disse firme, apertando com uma mão a mão do homem enquanto a outra acariciava o próprio ventre levemente destacado em sua figura elegante.

- Querido, eu comentei com você que meu ex-marido era veela, lembra-se? – cochichou Ginny, tentando concertar a situação. Como o noivo não conseguia contornar a surpresa, se voltou para Harry, retomando a conversa – Como eu dizia, eu me mudei. Levy e eu estamos montando o apartamento e James terá o seu quarto. É melhor, inclusive para quando as crianças forem nos visitar.

- Certo. – Harry a interrompeu – No sábado vocês vêem como vão fazer, pode deixar que eu os levo até lá. Agora o trem já chegou, é melhor irmos logo...

Mas ficou para trás, permitindo que o novo casal seguisse alguns passos a sua frente para que pudesse falar com Draco.

- Ainda bem que a Fuinha tem um mínimo de jogo de cintura, porque se o idiota ficasse me olhando por mais cinco segundos eu juro que o enfeitiçava de forma que ele ia achar raro é a mulher _dele_ engravidar.

Harry riu.

- Bem, mais um figura que a Ginny arruma... Vamos ver quanto tempo esse vai durar... Fico feliz do James passar somente as férias com ela.

- E os fins de semana com você. – Draco completou – Ele está melhorando, não? Já me mandou feliz páscoa na última coruja... Capaz até que me cumprimente hoje...

- Ele ficou feliz com a notícia da gravidez e está crescendo também... Um dia ele entende.

As nuvens de fumaça se dispersaram e Harry sorriu, sentindo seu coração bater mais forte ao avistar Scorpius, Albus e Hermione andando com um grande grupo de ruivos, entre os quais conseguiu distinguir Rony, Lily, Rose e Albus ao lado de James.

- Vai lá, se é o que você quer... – Draco sussurrou muito perto de seu ouvido.

Harry aumentou o sorriso, envolvendo a mão do loiro na sua, sentindo seus dedos se entrelaçarem e o calor do beijo depositado em seu ombro antes de seguirem lado a lado para se juntarem ao grupo.

**FIM**

**N/A: Bem, Feeling termina aqui. Espero que tenham gostado da minha primeira experiência veela. Estou anexando a combinação gênica dos dois que eu prometi desde o primeiro capítulo, talvez fique mais claro como os dois foram parar nesse enrosco e porque Albus e Scorpius não são veelas. Talvez a Lily seja XD**

**Obrigada a todos que acompanharam, agradecimentos especiais a quem comentou, ficando ao meu lado até o fim.**

**Estou terminando duas fanfics atualmente, um projeto que já está com quase um ano, chamado "Pelos olhos teus", e meu experimento com m-preg, chamado "Vidas". Em breve estou de volta por aqui.**

**Beijos a todos.**


	9. Anexo

**N/A PÓSTUMA: Assim, só para avisar: eu postei mais um capítulo na fic. Mas não, não é esse, é o 7. A bagunça é culpa do ff ¬¬**

**Desculpem o transtorno.**

**Genética Veela**

**X – **gene veela

**XX – **menina veela pura

**X**X – menina veela mestiça

XX – menina normal

**X**Y – menino veela

XY – menino normal

1 – **XX **eXY resulta em 2**X**X e 2**X**Y

...,... **X **...** X **

X ... **X**X ... **X**X

Y ... **X**Y ... **X**Y

2 – **X**X e XY resulta em 1**X**X, 1XX, 1XY e 1**X**Y – Caso do Draco e Harry

...,... **X **... X

X ... **X**X ... XX

Y ... **X**Y ... XY

3 – **X**X e **X**Y resulta em 1**XX** , 1**X**X, 1XY e 1**X**Y

...,... **X **... X

**X **... **XX **...** X**X

Y ... **X**Y ... XY

4 – **XX** e **X**Y resulta em 2**XX** e 2**X**Y

...,... **X **...** X **

**X **... **XX **...** XX**

Y ... **X**Y ... **X**Y

5 – XX e **X**Y resulta em 2**X**X, 2XY – Caso de Albus, James, Lily e Scorpius

...,... X ... X

**X **... **X**X ... **X**X

Y ... XY ... XY

6 – **X**Y e** X**Y resulta em 1**X**X e 2**X**Y – Caso hipotético dos filhos dos dois juntos

...,... **X **... Y

**X **... **X**X ... **X**Y

Y ... **X**Y ... -

**N/A: **Eu nunca fui muito boa em biologia, então desconsiderem a complexidade do esqueminha... E o excesso de pontos e vírgulas é cortesia da impossibilidade de formatação básica no ff ¬¬ Mas eu acho que deu pra entender, não deu? O.õ


End file.
